Choose
by AlphaFallenOmega
Summary: Eleanor escaped Rapture, but now she somehow gets stuck with going to a floating city in the sky? She only wanted to leave her old life behind, but what has she walked into? Her mission is to find the girl in the photo, Simple? No? (Eleanor/Elizabeth) I know there is a huge time laps here, but go with it, trying something different.
1. Chapter 1

"Love is just a chemical, no matter the origin. We give it meaning by choice."  
— Eleanor Lamb (Bioshock 2)

Eleanor finally managed to reach the surface and escape her prison. Her father had allowed her the one thing she had never been allowed to have, it was his gift to her... His last and final... A gift in which she never in her wildest dreams ever thought that she would have the freedom to posses. The freedom to make a choice. The freedom to choose who she wanted to be and do what she wanted to do.

She had watched him, observed, studied how he treated his surroundings. Despite ones actions he forgave, he always forgave... Something she never understood. Why? Why must he be so merciful, if a being deserves to be punished why not deliver it? Why allow the being to keep on going on? To allow him the freedom to keep making mistakes? Or... Maybe... The freedom to make the choice... For himself... Perhaps her father thought that they would be able to see the errors that they kept making and turn around and change.

However... Her father was not without his flaws, at least from what she had seen. Despite him forgiving... He did find ways to show his darkside... This part of him scared her, this part of him made everything she had learned from him blurry and nearly impossible for her to understand.

In the end... When they reached the surface, when she had seen the sky for the first time... They were alone... Eleanor remembered looking around half expecting the sound of the little sisters bare feet hitting the cold metal surface of the vessel... But there were none... Her father made sure they didnt reach the surface. Her father's only goal was to save Eleanor, and Eleanor alone, no one else, even at the cost of children.

She remembers turning to see her father laying on the ground with the front of his helmet faceing the sky. With her wrist mounted needle ready she slowly approached him until she was standing over his unmoving body. She remembered drawing her arm back and preparing herself to lunge the needle into his body to drain him of his ADAM, The ADAM that she would be able to use to become strong. Like she had watched him do to all her little sisters she would now do to him. It was what she had learned from observing, it was only logical. Survival was importent, which mean strength was the most important thing, because without strength you are weak, and from what she had learned from her father... In this world the weak die, simple as that, nothing more. Become strong, and survive.

However... The moment Eleanor was about to plunge the large needle into him was the same moment his hand flew up and caught her wrist with a grip that was like a vice, a grip that had left multi colored bruises around her arm for days to come.

Hey eyes went wide and it was then she realized that her face was stained with tears. She dropped her arm as her heart broke. For both in shame and knowing that she was going to lose her father completely. She as ashamed because she had misunderstood everything he tried to teach her.

She looked around and ran her gloved hands through her dark damp hair. Nothing made any sense anymore. Was this not what her father wanted? For her to be strong like him? It was what he had taught her... But why was he preventing her from doing so..?

It took her a few days for it to sink in.

After a boat had found her.

After they took her with them away from Rapture, away from her prison.

After days to come.

After she spent some time in a hospital.

After she was sent to a mental hospital.

After a pair of twins took interest in her story.

After they thought she possessed the skill do accomplish a job they wanted done.

After they rowed her out over a lake towards a lighthouse.

When she stood on the wooden dock as the twins rowed away did she understand.

Her father made a choice, a choice to want to try and live. Everything he had done was of his own free will, no one told him what to do and when to do it. It was of his own accord.

She wiped a stray tear away from her cheek before she made her way towards the lighthouse with a shoulder bag the twins had given her.

Free will. Choice. And mistakes.

That was his lesson.

For her to have her own freewill, for her to make her own choices, and for her to make her own mistakes...

It was what he showed her, how to be a human, something she had never been allowed to be. A normal person, not some Utopian that was going to lead the world to paradise. No, a person. A normal human being that still ahead so much more to learn.

She took a breath as she pushed open the door to the lighthouse. "Hello..?" She said as she looked around. Her eyes landed on a wash basin that was a few feet in front of her.

"Of Thy Sins... I wash thee..." Eleanor's voice echoed off the walls as she read. It reminded her of Rapture and her crazy mother, whome she had spared only for her to be taken by guards as soon as they had surfaced... "Not a chance." Eleanor muttered as she took a quick step away from the basin. "I wont go back to that, no Cleansings... No more, I am done with that life." She muttered as she began to ascend up some stairs.

"Hello?" She called out. She had no idea what exactly it was she was supposed to do. The twins didnt tell her anything, litterally. They just chatted with eachother in meaningless conversations that gave Eleanor a headache. The only thing she had caught onto was that they wanted her to go with them, they took an interest in her story, found her interesting, and the next thing she knew she was rowing over more water... The one place she did not want to be.

She had thought if she went with them she would be able to escape that life. Why did it feel like she was being thrown back into it? She thought to herself as she set her bag ontop of a table.

She didnt even know what it was they had given her. "What do they want me to do?" She said outloud as she emptied its contents onto the surface of the wooden table. Several things rolled out. A pistol. "Not surprised..." She muttered as she took it and put it on her belt for easy access.

A piece of paper with drawings of a key, a sword,and a scroll. Each had numbers beside of them. "Interesting..." Eleanor said as she rolled it up and placed it in her pocket.

Next was a picture of a girl with dark hair that was tied back. She was quite pretty. "Hm...?" Eleanor hummed as she turned it over confused. "Find this girl, bring her to us." She read out loud. "Whose us?" Eleanor muttered in confusion. "To... The twins?" She wondered as she put the photo down. The last thing was a key, with a picture of a bird on one side of it and a cage on the other.

Eleanor looked around for anything that the key might fit into but she didnt see anything. She sighed. There was a string tied around the top of it. She figured that the twins wanted her to keep it with her so she draped it over her head so that it was around her neck. "Not going to lose it now." She muttered before she grabbed the shoulder bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I guess I keep going up?" She said as she followed the stairs.

When she reached the top of he next floor her hands instantly flew to her mouth and nose as she tried to block out the stench of rotting flesh.

She opened her watering eyes to see a body with a bag over its head. Eleanor tore her eyes away from it as her stomach started to twist. She thought that she would never have to see another dead body again...

She pulled her hands away from her face and shook her head. This was not the time for her to lose control. Obviously she has just found herself involved in something very bad.

She turned and her brow furrowed when she noticed a paper stuck to the front of the dead mans shirt. "Do not fail us." It said.

She never knew the twins were capable to something like this... Did they even know? She wondered. If they did would they have sent her into this? She gave her head another shake before she began to make her way up the rest of the stairs. It was not like she had any other choice in the matter. The twins abandoned her on this island, there was only one way for her to go now, and that was up.

When she reached the top she was outside. "What...?" She turned to find a door, locked with three different locks. Behind it was another room.

The locks had pictures on them, and bells beneath. She pulled out the paper and looked at the numbers beside each of the three pictures. "Maybe... Hit the bells the same number of times as on the picture?" She asked herself.

She sighed and shook her head. Maybe she was crazy?

She began to hit the bells. When she was finished she jumped when she heard the same tune as the bells echo across the skies. She covered her ears and looked around in fear as the sky lit up red. "What!?" She screamed at the sound.

After a few seconds it finished and a the door opened. And not only that the floor in the room turned so that there was a chair in the middle of it instead of the light at the top of the lighthouse. "I guess... I sit?" She muttered as she sat down in the chair.

But she yelped out in surprised when her ankles and wrists were bound with metal. And before she knew it she was in a vessel. For a moment she thought she was being sent back to Rapture... But instead of going down... She was... Going up?


	2. Chapter 2

As i am writing this story i am also playing the game. I have yet to beat it so some of my fanfiction will drift from the main story. Some things i will try and keep as they are, SO YES SPOILER ALERT! But other then a few things i am going to try and make original.

Enjoy

* * *

Breathing in New life

A Flying City! Never in her life did she think she would see something like this. Hell but who was she kidding, she never even really thought that there was a city above the waters. But again she had been proven wrong, But still this takes crazy to a whole new level.

She struggled against her restraints from within the vessel as she flew through the city. This was unheard of. It seemed as though it was heaven, but Eleanor was not stupid, she knew even without knowing the place that well that this place was definately hiding something, something big. She flinched and yelped out loud when the vessel landed on a hard surface.

Eleanor felt as though her heart stopped the moment the vessel began to sink into a tunnel. "No, no, no, no!" Eleanor panicked and she began to fight against the metal restraints once more, however exaustion quickly caught up with her and so she simply sat back in the chair and prayed that she would be able to escape the vessel eventually. Truthfully, since the events of Rapture she found herself slightly claustrophobic.

Her brow furrowed when golden words passed by the window.

"Why would he send his Saviour unto us?"

She blinked at the words.

"If we will not raise a finger for our own Salvation!?"

"And though we deserve not his Mercy"

"He had led us to this New Eden."

"A last chance for Redemption"

Her brows furrowed even more as she watched the world outside pass the window. The Vessel finally stopped and she was free. She did not wait. She instantly stumbled out and breathed in the air that she had thought she would never breath in again. As soon as she had left the vessel the bottoms of her pant legs were completely soaked as she stepped into what seemed like shin deep water. At first it was a little bit of a shock because it was so cold but she quickly shook it off. She was from Rapture, a little water would never stop her.

She looked around and once again the overwhelming feeling of too good to be true invaded her senses. She looked up and saw a picture of a man leading a group of people to a city in the sky.

"And the prophet shall lead the people to New Eden." She read out loud when she noticed the writing on a banner that was at the top of the painting.

She began to walk into what seemed like a church. "Excuse me." She said when she saw a man dressed in white. He had his head bowed but when her voice met his ears he looked up and gave her a gentle smile. "Can you tell me where I am?" She asked him.

"My friend, you are in heaven, or shall I say as close as we shall get before our judgement day." He said calmly. She felt chills run up her spine. "Ok..." She said as she gave him a nervous smile as she continued on her way. This place was not right. She could see that this place was supposed to be a holy place, but at the same time secrets bounced around the walls.

As she looked around she found more words. She quickly read over them and quickly understood that there was a child that was supposed to lead them to salvation, this child was supposed to be their saviour. She chuckled darkly. "Reminds me of someone." She muttered as she continued on through the cold waters.

What she couldn't understand was why they had the entire floor submerged. No matter where she went there was water. If she didnt know any better she would mistake this place for Rapture with many leaks.

"Stairs..." She muttered when she saw what at first she mistook for a waterfall. "I guess I follow it." She said as she began to descend down the steps.

As she continued on her way angelic singing found her ears. She did have to admit, despite all of the bad vibes she was receiving from this place this place was actually really calming.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and she quickly realized that the depth of the water changed. The water was now almost up to her waste. Her teeth chattered a little from the chill. She had to clench her jaw to keep teeth from making noise.

She turned her head to the side and realized that she was on a path that would lead her to a group of people in white clothing, that and she was not the only one. There was more than one path, they all lead to the same place. Each of the paths were separated by a wall of candles and flower pedals.

She bit her lower lip and began to approach the group. Her movement was slow because of the water and despite the ground being flat beneath her feet she stumbled a few times. Her feet were so cold and numb that she kept almost tripping over her own two feet.

When she reached the group she was happy to find a flight of stairs that would get her out of the water. One of the people took hold of her hand and assisted her out of the freezing liquid. "Thank you." Eleanor said with a smile. "And who might this be?" She turned her head to find a man in dark robes pointing to her. "A new comer?" He asked in a loud booming voice.

It seemed as though this man was used to giving serums. "I need to get into the city." She said when she realized that there was a passage behind him, she didnt have to guess that it was the way out of the church and into the flying city. She needed to find the girl in the picture. The reason why was unknown but that was all she had, there was only one way, and that was forward.

"If you wish to pass into Columbia... You must be cleansed by means of baptism!" He said as he held his hand out to her. She hesitated but nodded. Only one path, it was not like she could just turn around and go back down to the lighthouse and hope that the odd twins would be waiting for her to take her back to the land... And back to the mental hospital... She shuddered at the thought. Baptism it was.

She reached forward and took hold of his hand. He pulled her close and had her lean back so that he was supporting all of her weight. She didnt listen to what he said at first. She didnt trust him holding her up, she expected to be dropped in the water. "And I here by Cleans you!" He boomed before he dunked her head under the water for a few seconds.

She didnt expect that so when she was pushed under the water she inhaled a mouth full of freezing water. From under the water she could see him staring down at her before he finally pulled her up.

She coughed and wheezed as she was pulled out of the water. The room as quiet and she realized that the man still had a tight hold on her. "Hm...?" The man hummed in confusion as he tightened his grip on her hand. "It seems you are yet to be cleansed." He said as he looked down at her.

Confused she arched a brow, she wanted to brush the drenched hair out of her face. "Wha-?" She didnt even have time to finish her sentence before she was plunged into the icy waters again. This time she struggled when she realized he was holding her under "NO!" Her mind screamed as she struggled. He was trying to kill her! She inhaled more water and she could feel the weight in her lungs. Why was this man doing this!? After what seemed like forever she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

"Well what do you say?" She heard a male voice say. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically. She was back in the mental hospital. "Pardon?" She muttered as she rubbed her eyes. Maybe it had all been a dream. "I need you to do something." A deep male voice met her ears again. She shook her head and looked around. The room as dark the only light was the light that was overtop of her bed. "And what is it you want me to do?" Eleanor asked as she looked around frightened. "Cannot say yet, but when the time comes... You will be informed and understand." He said calmly. She nodded slowly. "Why should i do this, everyone here thinks that i am crazy, for all you know i am." Eleanor said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

She head the man chuckle. "My dear... No one on this earth is completely sane... I have taken an interest in your story... And i think you would fit into this job perfectly." He explained. Eleanor sighed and buried her face into her knees. "Why would i help you?" She muttered to him. "Because i can get you out of this place, do me a favour, i will do you one also."

Eleanor thought for a moment. "its your choice." The man said. She could hear him stand and walk over to the door. "I have offered you a choice, take this job, and earn your freedom, or dont and stay here and rot... I can hire someone else if you choose to not." He said slowly.

"Fine." Eleanor said as she looked up. "What will you have me do?" She asked him. He chuckled. "As i have said... Everything will become clear, what you are to do will be obvious, but i promise you this... You will not remember us meeting." And with that said Eleanor yelped in pain as she felt a sharp burning pinch when something punctured the side of her neck. Her body went numb and her vision blurred. "Get it done." He said before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Eleanor shot up and coughed a few times. She rolled onto her side for a few moments before she finally pushed herself to her feet. "What...?" She muttered as she looked down at herself. She patted her body with her hands and found herself to be dry. She looked up and saw the bright sun. "I guess I was out for a while..?" She muttered as she looked around. She turned to find the tunnel that the man must have carried her through before he placed her on the ground.

She was angry. "Why did he try to drown me...?" She muttered as she ran her hands through her now dry dark hair. "So we may breath in the new air of our new lives..." She turned to find another person in white clothes. "By filling our lungs with holy water we can appreciate this gift more, and leave behind the sin that was once our being in the water." They said before they bowed their head and began to pray. "Ummm Ok." Eleanor said before she began to walk.

She needed to get away from these people. They were insane. How was someone attempting to drown people good? She may still be new to this life above the surface of the water but even she knew when something or someone was just not right.

She walked through a pair of gates and what she saw made her jaw drop. "Wow..." She breathed as her eyes scanned her surroundings. "This really is an entire city." She said as she began to follow a path.

She stopped when she realized that the path was blocked, the floating part of the city that she stood on slowly lowered itself until it was level with another part, only then did the path become clear as the blocker lowered itself to make a bridge. "Amazing..." Eleanor said as she stepped onto the new bridge.

As soon as she stepped onto the floating island a little boy ran up to her. She jumped back in surprise. "Excuse me, I have a message that is meant for you." The boy said as he handed her a piece of paper. Eleanor looked around confused. "For me?" She said as she cocked her head to the side slightly. "Yes, here you go." He said as he gave it to her before he ran away.

Eleanor blinked a few times before she looked down at the paper. "Eleanor, Do not Alert Constock to your presence. What ever you do, do not pick number 77." She blinked a few times before she looked up. "Ok..." She muttered confused.

Just then something caught her eye, there in the distance was what looked like a giant angel, but it was actually a giant tower. It took her a few moments to remember where she had seen it before. Her eyes went wide and she dug into her shoulder bag and pulled out the picture of the girl, Paper Clipped to the back of it was a postcard with a picture of the tower. "That must be where I find her." Eleanor said as she gazed at it in the distance. "Only question is... How do I get there..?" She muttered as she looked around.

The island that the tower was on was separated from the rest at the moment, she would have to find another way of getting across... And there was no way in hell she was going back to find the vessel that carried her up to this city.

"Raffle today!" She turned to find a man holding up a paper. They were celebrating something. She didnt care what, all she wanted was to find this girl.

She moved passed groups of people and deeper into the floating city.

She eventually found herself in what seemed like a carnival, there were games and food everywhere, but the only thing that was on her mind was finding this girl. Eleanor turned to see a man looking at her, she sighed. It was worth the shot.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me how to get to that tower?" She asked him. "The Monument Island? Why may I ask do you want to go there?" He asked her with a brow raised. Eleanor suddenly felt very nervous. "Well... Look at it, its big... And I just..." Eleanor couldnt think of what to say. "Its amazing isnt it!?" He laughed. Eleanor sighed in relief as the man rambled on. "Its one of Columbia's amazing sites." He said with a smile. "But... I dont think you can go near it..." He said sadly. "Oh... Ok" Eleanor said. "The guards dont like people going to the island, dont know why, they say that the saviour is in that tower... I guess for her protection they keep her separated from the rest of the world." He shrugged.

She blinked a couple of times before she gave him a smile and continued on her way. Something didnt seem right.

"Would you like to try our newest Vigor?" She turned to find a lady standing behind her with a basket that a single oddly shaped green bottle in it. "Vigor?" Eleanor asked. "Yes... Its... Well lets call it an upgrade." She said with a smile. "What does it do?" She asked suddenly thinking that this was like the plasmids that were all over Raptured. She had not used hers since she reached the surface. She found herself to scared to do so, what would people think? The surface world didnt know they existed.

"Machines become your friend." The lady said with a wink. "Its a free sample, here give it a try." She said as she handed Eleanor the bottle.

Eleanor looked down at the green bottle that was now in her hands. "Have fun..." The lady said as she began to walk away.

Eleanor blinked a few times before she shrugged and pulled the top off the bottle. She brought it to her lips and was surprised to find that there was only a mouthful in such a large bottle, and yet the seal had not been broken. Perhaps that was all that was needed?

Not even a second after the pulled the bottle away from her face she dropped it as her vision began to blur. "What..?" Eleanor managed to say as she brought her fingertips up to her forehead.

Her brow furrowed when she realized that the lady that had given her the bottle, from a few feet away turned back towards her, brought her hand up to her mouth and blew Eleanor a kiss. Next thing Eleanor knew was that there was a green mist floating around her that resembled a woman.

The lady laughed and continued on her way as Eleanor swatted her hand at the mist until it was gone. "What was that?"Eleanor called to the lady. "Give it a try." The lady called teasingly back to her.

Not really understanding what just happened the Dark haired girl turned towards a machine that was in front of a gate.

"Sorry, you are not on the list." The machine said when she approached. "And how do I get on the list?" She asked it. "The only way to get on the list was to do so a week ago, but now it is done and there is no way to access this area." The machine went on to say something about a raffle and a celebration but Eleanor was not paying attention to the bot, instead she looked down at her hand that was now glowing green.

"If it is anything like a plasmid... Then I should do this." Eleanor said as she aimed her hand at the bot and threw the green mist at it.

She took a step back as the machine glowed bright green for a few seconds. "My mistake! You are so on the list! Please! Come on in!" It said as it opened the gates."Thanks." Eleanor said as she walked though. "Have fun!" It said as it closed the gate behind her.

Not even two steps later Eleanor's eyes went wide when she saw two familiar faces. "Head or Tails." They said in union. "Wait! I know you two! How did you get here!? Do you know what is going on!?" She asked alarmed. But the female twin only shook her head. "Heads." And then the male twin shook his head. "Or tails." He finished for his twin.

Knowing that she was not going to be able to get too far with these two she ran her hand over her face and sighed. "Heads..." She said as she took the coin that the female twin was holding and flipped it. The coin landed on the plate that the female twin was holding. "Heads." The female twin said before she took a piece of chalk and drew a tally under the word head.

Eleanor could see that so far heads had won ten times and tails not once. "Again?" The male twin's shoulders dropped and he hung his head. "Oh chin up, there is always next time." His sister said as she touched his chin.

Eleanor watched as they walked away. Her jaw dropped when she realized that on the back of the male twin was another chalk board with the head's side completely full of tallies and not one was under tails. "Bad luck..." Eleanor said before she made her way into that part of the city. She was never going to understand those two.

A few minutes later she found what looked like a voice recorder on a park bench. "Its like a diary." She muttered as she turned it over in her hand. She looked around in search of someone who may have dropped it but didnt see anyone taking an interest in it.

She sat down on the bench and pressed play.

She heard a little girls voice. She heard something about studies, but what stood out to Eleanor was the last part. "I know you go up to the tower to see the girl that is locked in there, I wish I could go see her too. I wonder why they keep her in there, I know she is the lamb and all but I cant help but wonder if she is lonely up there in her tower. Maybe one day I will go and find out." And then the recording stopped. "Lamb?" Eleanor said as she placed the diary down.

She felt the color drain form her face and she rubbed her hands together. "The lamb will lead the people to salvation." She muttered before she shook her head. She and this girl were alike.

As Eleanor stopped rubbing her hands together only then did she realize that one of her hands was bandaged. "What the..." She muttered. She did not remember that. She slowly unraveled the bandages and allowed them for fall to the ground as she stared at what was on the back of her hand. Her stomach twisted.

Permanently Branded on the back of her hand was a butterflly. She rubbed her other hand over the brand furiously as she tried to rid herself of the scar as if it was nothing more than ink. How did she get it? This was just not real. She pulled her other hand away to look to see if it was gone, but her stomach dropped when it was not. It looked as though someone had taken a knife and brutally carved it into her flesh.

She tilted her head back against the bench and groaned as she covered her face with her hands. "Why... Cant... I... Remember..." She said through clenched teeth.

She gave her head a shake and jumped to her feet, but she didnt make it too far before something stopped her dead in her tracks. A poster. She blinked a few times before she covered her hand with her other.

On the poster was a picture of a demonic hand with a bloody butterfly carved into it. "You shall know the false Lamb by her mark." She read out loud. "She will lead us away from salvation... And into Oblivion..." She read the last part more quietly.

Someone knew she would come...

She gave her head a shake and looked around to be sure noone was looking before she moved more quickly though the streets. She stopped a short distance away from a crowd that was standing in front of the stage. It was the raffle. Everyone was holding balls that had numbers on them. "Miss, pick your number." A lady said as she handed her the basket for her to pull a number.

Eleanor was about to reach in for one but stopped when she realized what hand she was about to use. "Um, no thanks, I am actually just going to watch I am still kind of new here." She said with a nervous chuckle as she plunged her hand into her pocket. "Alright sweety, but let me know if you want to join in." The lady winked at her before she walked away. As Eleanor watched her walk away her brow furrowed. The ball that Eleanor almost took had red ink on one side of it, on it, it said 77.

She swallowed nervously as she watched another man grab that same ball before he smiled at the lady.

Eleanor scratched the back of her neck before she turned to the stage. "Why baseballs..?" She asked quietly. "Ladies and gentlemen!" A man said after he walked onto the stage. "Have your numbers ready!" He said as his hand plunged into a bowl. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Number... 77!" He yelled out.

Ok... Thats weird. Eleanor thought. The man who had grabbed the ball threw it up in the air before he caught it, he then made his way to the front of the stage as the curtain was pulled back.

Things were beginning to make sense... Not many... But now she knew why they were using baseballs... There standing on the stage was a man and a dark-skinned woman. Their ankles and wrists were bound and they were crying.

Eleanor watched in shock as the man threw the ball with all of his strength at the woman's head. The crowd roared and cheered before they began to throw their own baseballs too.

It was like the world slowed down. The prize of the raffle... Was the first throw...

Minutes later Eleanor watched as the man twitched on the ground and the woman moaned one last time before the man who stood on the stage kicked her in the head.

Eleanor bit her bottom lip and looked away, not wanting to see anymore. This place was hell.


	3. Chapter 3

This is hell. This entire place was decorated to look like what heaven was supposed to be but actually it was hell. Eleanor had just watched as a crowd used baseballs to kill two people.

She ran her hands through her hair before she decided that maybe it would be a good idea to remove herself from the crowd before she drew unwanted attention. As she walked by a shop she stopped and looked at her reflection in the window. She almost didnt recognize herself. The twins had given her this outfit in hopes that it would help her with blending in. She had dark boots, brown trousers, suspenders, and a light colored shirt. She refused to wear anything skirt related. It was the only thing that her mother had allowed her to wear as she grew up. She was not going to go back to that. The shirt itself was almost like a corset, just not as uncomfortable. Her arms were bare and now she wished that she had some gloves or at least kept the bandage on her hand to cover up the butterfly.

She looked around quickly before she dug into her pack. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. A roll of bandages. She may have abandoned the one that had already been on her hand but she still had more. She quickly wrapped her hand before she continued on her way. More comfortable now that the mark was covered she followed a street that lead her to a group of guards who seemed to be on their lunch break.

One of them had set something on top of a crate. She looked over to one of the guards who was showing off to his friend. "Yeah we will beat those Vox out of the Sky with these! Both weapons and methods of transportation." He said as it folded up against his forearm after he let the blade spin a few times. "Sky-hooks are the way to go." He said as he smiled at Eleanor as she walked by them. She returned his smiles with her bandaged hand on her pack with a new weight that had been added to it. When she was far enough away from the guards she pulled out the Sky-hook. "Method of transportation..?" She muttered as she placed it on her arm. It was like a gun but fired no bullets.

"Is this what the skylines are for..?" She said as she aimed it at one of the Skylines. She squeaked in surprise as the skyhook pulled her towards one of the lines. "Magnetic!?" She questioned. But she instantly smiled when she realized where exactly it was she was heading. She held on to the Skyhook with both hands until she was close enough to the Monument Island before she let go of the rail. The Skyhook let go easy enough... It was the landing that was the hard part. She stumbled and rolled a few times before she came to a complete stop. "Ouch..." She groaned as she stood, thankful nothing in her broke.

"Well... Here I am..." She muttered as she rubbed her hands against her pant legs before she picked the Skyhook up. "Monument Island." She muttered as she looked around. "I wonder why they have her locked up in this place?" She said as she began to walk towards the entrance. She wondered if anyone saw her would they would pursue her?However it didn't seem like there was anyone else other than her around. In fact that place looked deserted.

"Closed, off limits..." She read out loud when she saw that the gates to the Monument were locked tight. "Damn..." She muttered as she shook the lock to the gate. "There is no way I'm breaking that lock any time soon." She said with a sigh.

Eleanor looked around for anything that she could use to get through the gate. Finally her eyes found a metal bar that was high up above the gate. "I wonder...?" She said quietly as she aimed the hook at it. She took a breath before she jumped up and pulled the trigger.

A split second later she was hanging from the bar with the SkyhooK. She laughed nervously when she realized that she had to jump down onto the other side. She closed her eyes and jumped. This time it was more graceful. It seemed as though the more control you had with the skyhook the easier the landing was. Maybe as she fell or jumped the hook still had a magnetic pull to the metal that slowed her fall?

The outside of the tower had been abandoned and run down, the inside was not any better at all. The only difference was that there were now DANGER signs everywhere. "Specimen is Dangerous..." She read out loud in confusion. Her brows furrowed as she pressed on.

"Stay away from Specimen"

"Danger"

More signs. Was that girl the specimen? She wondered. She stopped at the end of the hall when she was met face to face with some kind of chart. "Specimen Growth Chart." She read. It went from age three all they way up to twenty. "Shes twenty years old." Eleanor said. "Has she been here her whole life?" She asked out loud.

Eleanor continued down the hall but stopped when she was met with a huge red and green sign. "Passed this point is 72 hour quarantine." She muttered as she read. "Ok, she is either very dangerous or somebody does not want anyone near her." Eleanor said as she suddenly doubted this entire job. Did she really want to do this? She sighed and ran her hands over her face as she walked over the line. "Do not speak to Specimen." She read when she saw another sign.

Eleanor walked up to a machine that had some objects behind its glass. "What...?" She said when she saw what looked like a teddy bear, a book and what looked like a bloody cloth, but then her brow furrowed as she realized what it was. They were keeping track of everything in her life. Eleanor blinked a few times before she pulled the lever. She watched as the cloth flickered a few times until it was not stained with blood anymore. "Huh?" She hummed in confusion.

She sighed and shook her head before she continued on. She needed to find her before the urge to turn from this place became overwhelming.

The urge increased immensely when she walked by a room that had a surgical table in it. There was another room with recordings of her doing everyday things like dancing, painting, and singing. Eleanor's stomach twisted uncomfortably even more when she saw a red room.

In it were photographs. "They have been watching her..." She muttered as her eyes caught a glimpse of one photo where the poor girl had nothing on at all. "Does she even know?" Eleanor wondered before she walked out of the room and continued on.

She stopped when she found a diary. She pressed play and the Prophet Comstock's voice met her ears. From it she learned that the man was mad, and that the girl was to take his place, and that her name was Elizabeth. "164 hour quarantine!?" Eleanor squeaked when she found the sign. She sighed and walked through the door. "No turning back now..." She muttered. She had thought the diary to have ended but she stopped walking when she heard something. "The False Lamb is coming... To taint her mind... I will not allow it.. She shall not lead my little lamb astray."

He knows. She thought to herself when she entered an elevator.

The elevator stopped and she entered a small room. "What...?" Eleanor said as she stepped in. The only thing that caught her attention was a lever. She pulled it and metal hatches lifted to reveal a room. It seemed as though The had been watching Elizabeth.

Eleanor pressed on through another very sturdy door. "Specimen Location?" Eleanor read. "Well... Thats not creepy." She said as she pressed the button. "Dressing room?"

After a minute of following another hallway she found her. Like Eleanor had done for the other room she pulled the lever and the windows opened. There standing behind glass, fixing her hair was Elizabeth. Eleanor blinked a few times. It looked as if she thought the window was a mirror... A one way window. Eleanor slapped her own forehead why didn't she realize that. She looked back up to take a good look at the girl. Her long dark hair was tied back and she had on a white blouse with a blue skirt. "Pretty." Eleanor said as she watched as She dropped a picture. Elizabeth held her hand as if she were in pain.

Eleanor's brow furrowed. She was missing a finger. She could not help but to wonder what caused it. Elizabeth then moved to another room. Eleanor followed.

Finally Eleanor was trying to find a library. "How am I supposed to get in there?" She wondered out loud as she stepped onto a flimsy floor. She had just made her way up a flight of stairs. There was one of two doors that she took. For some reason she felt as though she had taken the wrong one... And before she knew it the floor gave out...


	4. Chapter 4

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?" Eleanor screamed as she fell through the not so sturdy ground of the room she had just walked into. There was a loud thud as she Landed hard and all of the air was knocked out of her Lungs when her body hit the surface of the floor. She quickly gave her head a shake as she looked up at a shocked, surprised, and scared girl who was looking down at her. "Uhhh... Hi..." Eleanor wheezed as she raised her bandaged hand and gave her a slow wave.

She watched as Elizabeth jumped back and screamed. "Hey! No! Its ok!" Eleanor yelped as she jumped to her feet. "I'm not- OW!" Eleanor winced as a book collided with the side of her head, followed by a flower vase. She stumbled back and the back of her knees hit a metal railing. Her eyes went wide when she realized that she was going to be hurting that night. They were standing on what looked like a balcony at least ten feet off the floor below. Before she knew it she fell over the railing and onto the ground below...

She groaned and slowly sat up. "Too much Falling for one day..." She muttered as she rubbed the side of her head. She looked up to see the girl running down the stairs with a book she held with both of her hands. "Oh no..." Eleanor sighed as she began to crawl backwards. This girl was crazy! She charged at her with the book high in the air. "Stop!" Eleanor cried. "Please stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" Eleanor squeaked as she covered her head with her arms to try and shield herself from any more blows to her head. She closed her eyes tight and waited for impact... But nothing came.

Eleanor opened one eye and then the other. She slowly looked up to see the girl staring down at her with a look of disbelief of her face. "Who are you..?" She demanded. "I am Eleanor. I have come to get you out of this place." Eleanor said as she hesitantly removed her arms from her head.

Elizabeth watched in disbelief as Eleanor slowly stood. "Are you real..?" Elizabeth asked after a few seconds. A small smile appeared on her face as she reached for Eleanor. Eleanor felt the other girl's fingertips brush against her cheek. "As real as it gets." Eleanor said with a nervous chuckle. She watched as so many emotions played across Elizabeth's face before she pulled her hands away. "Why is it so hard to believe I'm real? Do I have a third arm or something?" Eleanor said as she looked down at her own body. "No! No of course not!" Elizabeth said as a blush appeared on her face, had she made her nervous? "Its just... I have not seen another person in close to seven years... Other than speaking to people through microphones, or seeing Father's face through a glass window... I havent seen any one at all." Elizabeth said as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "And this is as close as I have been to another human being..." She said with a sad look on her face.

Eleanor blinked a few times. "Have you ever... Been outside of this tower?" Eleanor asked her as she rubbed her arm that she must have landed on the wrong way. "No." She pointed up to the balcony. "That is the only part of the world I have seen." Elizabeth said as she lowered her arm.

Eleanor looked up at the window from where she stood. "To look at the world through glass..." Eleanor muttered. She didnt finish her sentence. She turned back to Elizabeth who was staring at her. "Well I-" Eleanor didnt get to finish what she was trying to tell Elizabeth. The sound of whistling found her ears and she found herself jumping back as a golden statures eyes began to glow. "Oh no! You need to hide!" Elizabeth said as she began to push Eleanor back. "Hide where exactly!? Isn't there a way out of here!?" Eleanor said quickly. "No, trust me I have looked, not one." She said as she continued to look around for anywhere to hide her new found friend. She was not going to let her father take from her. "Just a minute! I'm getting dressed!" She yelled.

Eleanor looked around in search of somewhere to hide, but she doubted it. She remembered all those one way windows, there could be someone watching them at that very moment. "Elizabeth." Eleanor began But the girl grabbed her arms and began to push her back. "Here, you're small you will fit!" Elizabeth said as she pushed Eleanor into a little closet. "But-" Eleanor tried but found that she was only cut off by the other girl. "I'm sorry, I will try to be back as soon as I can, be quiet and try not to breath too loudly." Elizabeth said before she shut the door.

Eleanor was small and managed to slide down the wall of the closet so that she was sitting with her knees up against her chest, there was barely any room to breath. She didn't know how long she could last in there. She hated small spaces. She closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her chest as she remembered the key with the picture of the bird on one side and the picture of the cage on the other. She clutched it with both of her hands as she waited for Elizabeth to return.

She could hear Elizabeth's voice speaking to someone in the distance, she was getting farther and farther away. She didn't have to guess that she was speaking to her father; the prophet.

Never seen another human being other than her father in about seven years... And That had been as close as she had gotten as well. Eleanor touched her cheek where Elizabeth's fingers had brushed her. So she had been the first human she had touched In a long time? Why was everyone so obsessed about staying away from her? From what Eleanor could see Elizabeth was just another normal human being.

Twenty minutes passed and Eleanor thought that she was going to go mad if she had not already. But as soon as she was about to loose it the door to the closet flew open. "Eleanor?" Elizabeth said as she looked down at the girl who was sitting in the closet.

At first she thought that her new found friend had fallen asleep but was proven wrong when Eleanor's eyes fluttered open."That was close." Eleanor muttered as Elizabeth helped her out of the closet. "I'm so sorry." She said.

Eleanor shook her head. "No more time." She said suddenly as she pulled at the key that was tied around her neck hard enough to break the string.. "Can this help?" She asked as she handed Elizabeth the key. "I don't... Wait... Give me that." Elizabeth took the key from Eleanor and a smile spread across her face. "Yes!" She said as she grabbed Eleanor's hand before she ran over to a door that was on the far side of the library. She then slid the key into its lock and turned it. "Oh my god! Yes! This way!" She said as she took hold of Eleanor again and began to drag her through the tunnels.

But then she stopped when she saw one of the one way windows. "What...? What is this!?" She said as she let go of Eleanor's hand and pressed it against the thick glass. "They... Have they been watching me?" She said as she looked at Eleanor accusingly. But Eleanor only raised her hands. "I promise as soon as we get out of this tower I will tell you what I know, but I will say this, I don't know much, honestly I know close to nothing about this entire situation." Eleanor said as she shrugged. "Then how did you find me? Why are you helping me?" Elizabeth demanded. "Again once we have escaped I will tell you what I can." Eleanor said as she motioned for them to start moving.

But the first step Eleanor took was the moment the entire tower shook violently. She leaned against the wall for support. "What the hell is that!?" Eleanor cried. "Oh no! They know I'm gone!" She cried. "So they are going to blow the tower up!?" Eleanor squeaked. "No... The bird is coming after us." She said with fear in her voice. "Thats not good." Eleanor said as she grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "We are leaving now!" She said as she began to run. "Wait! How do you know my name!?" Elizabeth suddenly said as she ran through the halls as the tower continued to shake, for some reason that was the moment that she realized that Eleanor had used her name before even introduced herself. "I will explain later!" Eleanor said as she stumbled.

Next thing she knew was there was a large hole ripped into the wall and she was staring in the eye of a giant metal bird. "Oh... My... god..." She said in shock. "Eleanor! Run!" Elizabeth cried as she pulled her hand. "Move now!" She screamed as she tried to get her to follow her. Eleanor had to give her head a shake before she could process what was going on. She let Elizabeth drag her along. "How are we going to get out!" Elizabeth said as the tower shook. "We will never make it!"

Eleanor looked around and it didn't take her long to spot a escape hatch. "Through that!" Eleanor pointed to the door. She grunted as she tried to push it open. "Uhg!" Eleanor struggled. "Here! Help me, maybe both of us together can get it open." Eleanor said as Elizabeth took hold of the hatch as well.

"Come on!" Eleanor said through clenched teeth as both she and Elizabeth bulled and pushed at the hatch. Finally after a few seconds it began to turn. "Yes!" Eleanor said with a hopeful smile as she pushed the hatch open.

She leaned out of the hatch as the wind threatened to carry her away. "Which way!?" Elizabeth cried when she realized that they could take one of two paths. Eleanor thought for a few moments, she was about to say to take the path that would lead them down... However, a certain giant mechanical bird destroyed that path with its giant talons. With her eyes wide with fear she cried out. "Up! Take the one that goes up!" She screamed over the wind. Elizabeth ran on ahead and Eleanor followed close behind.

"Where do we go now?" Elizabeth turned to Eleanor when they reached a dead drop that would be to their doom. "I... I don't know!" Eleanor said as she ran her hands through her hair when she did not see any more paths for them to take. "Here it comes!" Elizabeth cried as she pointed up. Eleanor turned and her heart stopped in her chest as it swooped down. She didn't even have time to say 'Duck' as the giant bird hit the tower sending both girls flying into the air and off the angelic structure and into the sky.

Eleanor heard Elizabeth scream her name and at the same time as they fell her eyes caught something far below them, something shiny, a rail!

Eleanor pulled out her Skyhook and she reached for Elizabeth's hand who was reaching for her. Time seemed to slow down, Eleanor's aim would have to be just right if she wanted to hit her target... And hopefully it won't pull her shoulder out of it's socket. "Eleanor!" Elizabeth screamed when Eleanor aimed her hook. The next thing they knew they were flying along the rail. "Everything is going to be ok now!" Eleanor yelled over the wind. "What ever you do, do not let go!" She continued. Elizabeth tried to say something but her voice was drowned out as the giant bird cried out.

Eleanor turned her head in time to see the bird charging at them. Her eyes went wide and the bird hit the rail, once again they were falling. But this time there were no more rails to take hold of. "Elizabeth!" Eleanor screamed as they plummeted out of the sky.

The last thing Eleanor would ever expect happened. Her body plunged into ice cold water with the giant bird on top of her. Her first initial thought was they fell out of the sky and into the ocean and now Rapture would really be her tomb after all. She felt the bird's talons wrap around her small body as she began to pound her skyhook into its eye. Exhaustion and lack of air were factors. She finally stopped pounding on the bird's eye and just stared into it as her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Her chest was tight. Eleanor brought her hand up to her chest not understanding why she felt as if her breath would not come. "Eleanor." She heard someone call her name. "Yes?" She answered them in a weak voice. "Were you listening?" Someone asked her. But she looked around and didn't see anyone. The room was dark and she was sitting at a desk with a box in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'm a little distracted at the moment." She said as she shook her head. "Its understandable. Being out of a mental hospital... Well it will take some adjusting." They said to her.

She could not tell whether this person was female or male. "A package, you need to deliver a package." They told her. She shook her head and touched the top of the box. "This?" She asked them. "No. That will help you lead you to the package. In that box is a bag, do not open the bag until you reach the lighthouse."

Eleanor nodded as she tried to take a breath, but it felt as though she just could not seem to be able to. "Listen, you cannot fail this mission... IF you do the mental hospital would be the last thing you need to worry about." They said in a low voice. "What is so special about this package." She asked him as she suddenly got the feeling that she was being threatened. "Lets... Just say you can relate to it..." Was the last thing the person said as they opened the door to the room. Light poured in and she could see the outline of a large man. "What will you do with this package?" Eleanor demanded. "That is not your concern" They spat. "I think it is, if I am going through the trouble to find it." She said as she glared at the figure. "Good day miss Eleanor. Do make sure you bring her to us in one piece." They chuckled before they left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Wait!" Eleanor tried to yell, but she still could not muster up enough strength to yell at her full capacity. She stood from her seat but stumbled and fell onto her hands and knees. What was wrong with her? Why didnt she have enough strength to stand? She tried again and this time she managed to stay on her feet as she limped towards the door. "What do you want with her!?" Eleanor wheezed as she fell against the door. She felt a strong wind against her body, threatening to blow her over.

She pounded the side of her fist against the door. "What do you want with her!?" Eleanor cried again as she fell to her knees. From there she took hold of the doorknob and began to open the door. From the other side she could hear laughing. She was really beginning to regret taking this job... But then again she felt that it was the only way to her freedom that she longed for so dearly.

She finally managed to yank the door open only to be blinded by a bright light. She covered her eyes and began to cough violently. She felt warm liquid rise up from her throat and fall onto the ground beneath her. The pressure on her chest was unbearable now. "Get it done." The voice said before she fell forward.

* * *

Her vision was blurry but she could feel everything. She felt something on her mouth, air down her throat and then something pressing against her chest over and over again. And finally...

Eleanor began to cough up all the water that she had inhaled. "Oh... Thank god!" Elizabeth cried out as she helped turn Eleanor onto her side as she expelled the water from her lungs. "There you go, let it out." She breathed as she patted Eleanor's back. After a few moments Eleanor fell back onto her back and looked up at the sky. "What happened?" She asked in a raspy voice. "You almost drowned." Elizabeth said from where she sat beside Eleanor. "Are you alight?" She asked as she looked down at the drenched girl in front of her with a worried expression on her face. "I'm ok." Eleanor said as she closed her eyes again. "Here let me." Elizabeth said as she took Eleanor's bandaged hand in her own. Eleanor instantly pulled it away. "I'm fine." She said as she tried to move away from Elizabeth, not seeing the hurt look on her face. "You almost drowned, you need-" She tried to say but Eleanor shook her head. "I just... Need a moment." Eleanor said as she closed her eyes again.

Elizabeth looked down at Eleanor for a few more seconds until her brow furrowed. "Do.. Do you hear that?" She said with a small smile on her face. Eleanor opened one of her eyes to look up at her in confusion. "It's music." Elizabeth laughed as she jumped to her feet. "You go... I will catch up in a moment." Eleanor said as exhaustion loomed over her again. "What? Really? Ok, I will just be a moment.. I will be back." Elizabeth said with a smile before she ran off.

Eleanor's eyes fluttered shut.

To her it felt like a minute, but actually a hour went by before she snapped awake. "Crap." She muttered when she looked around and didn't see Elizabeth anywhere.

"Elizabeth?" She said as she forced herself to her feet. "Elizabeth?" She said again as she looked around. The girl was nowhere to be seen. She groaned and ran her hands over her face. After all that she lost her again. Why didn't she just go with her instead of passing out?

Eleanor stumbled slightly when she took her first step. She looked down confused. "Sand?" She muttered before she looked around. "A.. Beach?" Eleanor said as she looked around. This was the first time she had seen a beach in real life. However... She knew it was fake, man made. There was no way that a real beach could fly though the sky on it's own.

"Hey, Excuse me." Eleanor said as she reached for a man in a striped bathing suit. "How can I help you miss?" He asked her with a smile. "Have you seen a girl wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt?" She asked him. He rubbed his chin. "No sorry." He said before he continued on his way. "Great..." Eleanor sighed as she looked around again.

Her ears perked up when she head the sound of music. "Music..?" She said as she began to follow the sound. That was what had distracted Elizabeth, the music.

She ran over the sand and towards a pier. Sure enough there was a band playing and people dancing around. And there dancing with a man with the biggest smile on her face was Elizabeth. She looked so happy.

Eleanor slowly walked onto the pier, not once taking her eyes off the girl who looked as though she was having the time of her life. Eleanor leaned against the side rail and just watched as she and the man danced. She could not help but to feel a little jealous. But she gave her head a shake, why should she be jealous? Eleanor had never danced once in her life, not even for fun. Her mother never let her do things like that. Eleanor had lived with a collar around her neck up until she turned eighteen, then her father helped her escape...

Even though she had managed to get out of Rapture she still felt at though she was trapped, with every turn she made she was no closer to freedom than she had been minutes prior. It was like she was one of the mice that the doctors did experiments on down in the labs in Rapture.

She would watch as the mouse ran into a little maze, and no matter how much it ran, no matter how many turns it made it couldn't escape... Not because they simply could not find an exit but because as soon as she mouse entered the maze the doctors blocked all means of freedom... Leaving the poor creature to run around in every direction it could until it couldn't run anymore. Then she would watch as the mouse laid down and died because the doctors never bothered to let it back out. Eventually the mouse would just stop breathing and give up.

This thought made her wonder how long it would take her to give up.

She looked over to Elizabeth who was still dancing to the music. They were alike in some ways, but maybe not completely. Elizabeth had been locked up in a tower that was in the sky. Eleanor had been trapped in a laboratory down under the surface of the water.

Elizabeth's eyes looked over the shoulder of the man she had been dancing with to see that Eleanor was there watching her. Elizabeth could not help but grin as she danced away from the man and towards Eleanor.

"Eleanor!" She said with a laugh. Eleanor only smiled at her. "Isn't this great." Elizabeth said as she spun around before she stopped in front of Eleanor. "Yes, it looks like you are having fun." Eleanor said with a chuckle. "Come on!" Elizabeth said as she held her hands out to Eleanor who looked at her confused. "Dance with me." She said with a grin.

Eleanor's eyes went wide and her face went a little bit red. "Um... I don't know how." She said as she looked around embarrassed. "You don't know how?" Elizabeth laughed as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "Have you ever just danced around in you room?" Elizabeth said with a chuckle. Eleanor shook her head.

Elizabeth thought for a few seconds before a grin spread across her face. She took Eleanor's hands and pulled her close. "Just follow my lead." She laughed when she heard Eleanor yelp in surprise. "I don't-" Eleanor tried to say but Elizabeth took her hands and began to dance around with her. She Spun Eleanor around as she laughed. "Relax! Just let the music flow through you!" She said with a laugh as she continued to dance with the smaller girl.

After a few seconds Eleanor relaxed enough to follow Elizabeth's movements. And eventually she found herself having something she did not ever remember having. Fun. She laughed as Elizabeth spun her around again. People stood on the pier and watched them as they clapped to the beat of the music. It seemed that they had drawn a crowd.

Finally the music stopped and they clapped for the musicians. Eleanor blinked a few times as her brow furrowed. There was a crowd. It probably was not a good idea to have this many people's eyes on them. Elizabeth was the lamb who just escaped her tower... If word gets out then they would not last a minute if someone recognizes them. Eleanor quickly took Elizabeth's hand and lead her away from the pier.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth said with a laugh thinking that her new found friend suddenly got stage fright. They ducked behind a little stall.

Eleanor peaked her head out and looked around before she turned to Elizabeth whom seemed to be distracted again. Eleanor tried to say something but found Elizabeth's hand on her own and again! "Come on this way!" She said with a smile.

Eleanor found herself being dragged all over the floating island. Finally Elizabeth stopped in front of two people who each were holding a box. "The bird?" There was a pause. "Or the Cage?" The other said. "Oh god..." Eleanor said as she ran her hands over her face. It was the twins again! "One day I am going to have a normal conversation with you two." She promised as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Elizabeth was intrigued by what they were holding. "The bird or the cage?" Elizabeth said as she turned to Eleanor. Eleanor looked at her surprised. "What?" Eleanor questioned. "Which one would look better?" She said as she held up the broaches. "The bird is very pretty and it looks so free." She said quickly. "And the cage is pretty also and it looks like there is something special about it." She said with a smile as she held them up for Eleanor to choose. "Umm..."

Eleanor looked at the cage. It was indeed very pretty... But... After Elizabeth being locked up for so long she didn't think it was right for her to wear a picture of a cage. "The bird." Eleanor said as she pointed towards the bird. It looked free, just like Elizabeth was now. "Really? You think so?" She asked with a smile. "I thought so too." She said as she picked up the bird broach and placed it on her choker that she had around her neck.

"How do I look?" She said as the twins walked away. "Beautiful." Eleanor said with a smile. Elizabeth smiled back at her but her brow furrowed and her head tilted to the side slightly when she realized that Eleanor was now looking over her shoulder with her brows furrowed and her face pale. "Eleanor?" She said gently. "Look." Eleanor said as she pointed.

Elizabeth turned and her hands instantly flew to her mouth to cover a gasp. Her tower, in the distance was completely crumbing. There was dark clouds of smoke coming from it as it fell.

Eleanor looked around. It seemed as thought the sight was drawing attention. People were actually crying. "Elizabeth... We should get moving." She said as she took hold of her arm and lead the way. "And go where?" Elizabeth asked a little frightened.

Eleanor looked around and her eyes quickly spotted an airship in the sky. "Why don't we use that to get out of the city?" She said. Elizabeth looked up and she instantly beamed. "We can go to France with that." She breathed. "France?" Eleanor asked with a blank expression on her face. "Yes." Elizabeth said quietly. "I'v always wanted to go there." She said with a smile. Eleanor nodded. "France it is." She said as she lead the way to the ticket station. France would have to do until she figured out where she needed to take Elizabeth. From what she could tell at that point... This felt like a rescue mission, maybe who ever wanted her to get Elizabeth wanted Eleanor to bring her to safety away from Columbia? Truthfully she didn't know. All she knew was she needed to get her out of the eye of the people before they figure out who she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the comments :) They mean so much to me. AAAnnnd i want to apologize for typos, i sometimes use my ipad to write and when i do sometimes it automatically changes words. :

Enjoy

* * *

They entered the ticket station and the first thing Eleanor saw was a man playing a violin. Behind him was a bunch of cases that looked like they contained other instruments. She looked around and saw other people walking around, along with many guards. She swallowed nervously as she looked down at her bandaged hand to make sure that it was still covered. If they didn't see the butterfly she was fine, that and as long as they didn't recognize Elizabeth they were going to be ok. "Does it hurt?" Eleanor turned to Elizabeth with a brow raised. "Huh?" She was all she could manage. "Your hand? You keep looking down at it... Did I hurt it when we were dancing?" She asked with a look of concern on her face. "Oh! No, its not hurt." She said carefully. "Then why is it bandaged?" She asked as she reached for Eleanor's hand. "Um.." Eleanor bit her bottom lip as she pulled it away. "Remember when I said I was going to explain everything that I could to you?" She said slowly. "Yes." Elizabeth said with her brow raised. "Well... Just wait a little bit longer until I know we are safe and I will, I promise." Eleanor said as she lead the way.

"Hey, do I know you?" A woman said as Eleanor and Elizabeth walked by. She was looking at Elizabeth.

Eleanor looked at Elizabeth with a brow raised. I thought she didn't know anyone... She thought to herself as the hair on the back of her neck began to stand up. "I'm sorry... I think you may have me mistaken for someone else..." Elizabeth said confused. "Oh. My mistake than. Have a good day." The woman said before she continued on her way.

"What was that about?" Eleanor muttered. Elizabeth shrugged. "I have not seen that woman once in my life." She said quietly. "I think we need to hurry." Eleanor said as she took her hand. "Why are you so... Secretive?" Elizabeth said as she pulled her hand away from Eleanor. Eleanor looked at her confused, did she not realize the situation that they were in? "Elizabeth." Eleanor began but for the second time since she had met her Elizabeth gave her an accusing look that sent chills down her spine. "Just... Stop ok." She said as she shook her head. "Try to see this from my point ok?' Elisabeth said as she poked Eleanor in the chest. "I feel like you know so much about me, or you think you do, and yet here I am and all I know about you is your name." Elizabeth said with a sigh. "I didn't even introduce myself... And here you are, you know my name..." She said as she brought a hand up to her forehead. "I don't understand... Why you are so on edge..." She said quietly. "Elizabeth..." Eleanor breathed. She needed to explain everything she knew... Which actually was not that much. "I said I promised to explain, and I will..." She said carefully. "But look where we are." Eleanor said as she motioned around them. "We are standing in the middle of a ticket station, where everyone can see us... Personally I don't think that it is very safe for me to spill what I know right now." She said as she bit her lower lip hoping that Elizabeth would trust her.

Elizabeth slowly lowered her hand from her forehead so that she could look at Eleanor. "Please trust me." Eleanor basically begged. "Fine, but when you can, I want to know EVERYTHING you know." She said with a firm nod. "Deal." Eleanor said before she began to lead the way. "That must be where we get the tickets." Eleanor said with a smile. "Paris, here we come." Elizabeth said with a smile. "You must really want to see France." Eleanor said with a laugh. "Yes, "It's my dream." She said looking at Eleanor.

Eleanor walked up to the counter and hit the bell. She turned to Elizabeth and gave her a look when the man behind the counter wouldn't look at her. Elizabeth shrugged and Eleanor turned back to the man. "Excuse me, we need two tickets to France." She said calmly. "Yes miss, just one moment... Yes... I have it here... What do you want me to do..." He said into his telephone. Eleanor felt like there was something wrong. "Sir... We are kind of in a hurry." She said with a raised brow. "Of course miss." He said as he slowly put the phone down and reached under his desk to what Eleanor thought was the tickets.

However the next thing she knew was Elizabeth was screaming in terror and the man behind the couter had gripped the collar of her shirt and pulled her forward as he stabbed a knife through her unbandaged hand so that it was pinned against the counter top. Eleanor cried out in pain but quickly clenched her teeth together to suppress any other sound as he pulled her other hand towards him. "What are we hiding here?" He asked darkly as he unraveled the bandage. Eleanor tried to pull her hand away but he tightened his grip on her wrist to the point where he left purple bruises on her skin. "Ah HA!" He spat. "The False Lamb!" He pointed at her as he reached to his back pocket and pulled out a pistol. "Kill her!' He cried. "Oh no..." Eleanor said as she quickly reached into her own belt and pulled out her gun. Without even thinking about it she shot him in the head before he even had the chance to pull his own trigger. She quickly placed her gun down on the counter and pulled the knife out of her hand with a painful cry before she turned on her heel and aimed her gun at the first person who moved.

But to her surprise... Every person in that room was holding a gun... It turns out the violin cases were not for violins. She dove behind a bench before the bullets began to rain down. "Elizabeth!" Eleanor cried as she looked around. She spotted her with her arms over her head behind another bench not to far away from her. "Crap..." Eleanor said as she wiped her blood soaked hand against her shirt to try to keep it from becoming slippery as she gripped her gun. She popped out and shot the first two people in the head as they tried to get near Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! You need to move! Now!" She screamed as she continued to shoot. Elizabeth wouldn't move. Eleanor began to worry, did she get shot?

Eleanor ran until she was crouching behind the bench Elizabeth was crouching behind. "Elizabeth? Are you hurt?" She asked quickly before she peaked her head out and fired her gun at a man who was charging at them. "Elizabeth!" Eleanor yelled as she touched the girl's shoulder.

That seemed to break her trance. Elizabeth slapped Eleanor's bloody hand away sending a wave of pain through the poor girl, but Eleanor only clenched her teeth to keep herself from crying out. "Do not touch me!" Elizabeth spat before she took off running towards a door. "Elizabeth!" Eleanor cried in fear as she watched her run through the raining bullets. Thankfully she made it unharmed. "Stay away!" She heard her yell.

"Damn it." Eleanor said as she hit the back of her head against the bench she was leaning against. "Don't let her get away!" A man said as he followed the path Elizabeth had just taken. Eleanor's eyes went wide. "No..." She breathed as she jumped out. Shooting at anyone who tried to shoot her down.

She ran through the door and shot the man who was running after Elizabeth. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground holding his leg. "Do not follow us!" Eleanor said as she ran past him. But she stopped when she realized he was reaching for his gun. She turned to him and saw that he was aiming at her. "Gah!" She dove on the ground narrowly missing the bullet. She actually felt it fly past her head.

She quickly shot the man in the head before she continued after Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Please!" Eleanor cried out when she spotted her a little ways off. But Elizabeth only ignored her and continued to run. "Doesn't she realize that there are people trying to shoot her down!?" She said to herself as she aimed her gun at another man who was trying to shoot her. Everywhere she went they were there with guns. "It's like Rapture all over again!" Eleanor muttered as she ran after the girl. "Stop!" Eleanor said when she reached a rail cart. "Elizabeth..." Eleanor said breathless as she tried to breath. She put her gun back in her belt and walked into a cabin. Elizabeth was desperately looking for the lever that started it.

Eleanor just looked at her from the door way. When Elizabeth finally realized Eleanor was there she turned her back to her and looked out the window as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Eleanor was about to say something when a lever caught her eye. She walked over it and soundlessly pulled it and the rail cart began to move. Only then did she turn to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth." Eleanor tried again, this time she caught her breath enough to talk without wheezing. "You killed those people." Elizabeth said quietly.

Eleanor blinked a few times before she scratched the back of her neck and bit her lower lip. "You killed them!" She spat as she turned to face the shorter girl. She placed her hands against Eleanor's shoulders and gave her a good push causing Eleanor to stumble back a bit. "What did you want me to do!?" Eleanor spat right back at her. "Did you want me to stand there and let them kill us!?" Eleanor said with her brows furrowed. Elizabeth was about to say something but decided not to, instead she looked at her feet. "Elizabeth, they tried to kill us... If I didn't shoot first we would not have made it out of there." She said as she clenched her blood soaked hand.

Elizabeth saw the blood dripping from her hand and pool on the floor, guilt began to build up. "I did what I had to do." Eleanor finished as she walked away from her spot on the floor and sat down on a seat as she waited for the cart to reach it's destination. She cursed the man who had taken her bandage off her scarred hand. God knows that she could sure use it right now.

"Your hurt." Elizabeth finally said. Eleanor looked up and realized that Elizabeth had moved and was now sitting beside her. "Let me see." Elizabeth said as she reached for the bloody hand. Eleanor let her take it and look at it. "Does it hurt?" She asked concerned. Eleanor shook her head. It's numb." She answered quietly. "It's probably your adrenaline that is keeping you from feeling it..." Elizabeth said gently. "Give it a little bit." She said as she ripped a piece of her skirt off and began to bandage Eleanor's hand with it. Despite her hand being numb she was surprised by how gentle Elizabeth was being. Eleanor had the urge to pull her hand away but at the same time... She was enjoying it. "There..." Elizabeth said as she held her hand for a few seconds longer. "I... I will try and find something to help with the pain." She said as she looked down at the already bloodstained fabric. "It's ok." Eleanor said with a smile.

Elizabeth's eyes were still on Eleanor's hand as her brow furrowed. "Why are they doing this?" She asked hoping that Eleanor had the answer but Eleanor only shrugged sadly. "I dont know. Do you know why they had you locked up in that tower? Obviously they don't like the fact that I freed you." Eleanor said as she watched the rail cart draw closer to it's destination. "I... I dont know, I was never told why they locked me away like that.. And quite honestly.. I was never given the chance to ask." She said with a sad sigh. "Right... You didn't see many people in your life." Eleanor said with a slow nod. Elizabeth nodded slowly as the cart came to a stop. "Come we need to keep moving." Eleanor said as she stood. "They will come after us." She explained as Elizabeth followed her.

"Look, it's a fair or something... We can blend in with the crowd." Eleanor said with a smile as she pointed. "Good idea." Elizabeth said as she looked around paranoid.

Eleanor looked around before she looked back at Elizabeth who seemed to be completely transfixed by what was in front of her. Eleanor smiled. It was not like she herself had seen many things like this in her life either but she could not help but find Elizabeth's expression priceless. "Don't go too far ok... I don't want to lose you again." Eleanor said as she began to look around again.

Her eyes landed back on Elizabeth who was looking at her smiling. "What?" Eleanor said confused. "Is there something on my shirt?" She asked with a brow raised. That seemed to make Elizabeth's brows raise and her nose scrunch up a bit. "Actually..." Elizabeth said as she pointed to her shirt. "Blood..." Said quietly. "Whaaaa!" Eleanor looked down at herself as she remembered wiping her bloody hand on her shirt. "I... Am... An... Idiot..." She said with a sigh. "No your not." Elizabeth said as she looked around. "Hold on." She said quickly as she ran on ahead. "But... Ok." Eleanor shrugged as she waited.

As Elizabeth walked away she could not help but smile as the words Eleanor had said echoed in her head. 'I don't want to lose you again.' It made her stomach do a back flip, but not in a bad way.

Eleanor leaned against a wooden rail as her hand began to throb. "Ow..." She said when she pulled the not so smart move of poking it. "Right through the hand... How did I not see that coming..." She muttered as she looked at the blue material that was wrapped around it. She looked up in time to see a family walking by. "Good day." The father said as he tipped his hat. "Good day." Eleanor said with her arms crossed over her chest to cover up the red smear. When he was gone she sighed and dropped her hands to her sides, causing her bad hand to throb even more. She tilted her head back and groaned in pain.

"Eleanor." She turned to find Elizabeth running up to her with a bag in her hand. "You ok?" She asked worried. "Yes I'm fine." Eleanor said with a smile. "Here." Elizabeth handed her the bag.

Eleanor looked inside to find an entire new outfit. She looked up with a brow raised. "You don't like how I dress?" She asked Elizabeth who instantly shook her head. "No! I like how you dress, it's just I couldn't get the shirt alone, the rest came with it." Elizabeth explained. Eleanor laughed and nodded. "Thank you." She said. "How did you get the money?" She suddenly asked confused. Elizabeth hadn't been out of the tower long enough to get a job. Elizabeth laughed. "Back at the beach I won a few games and it turns out the prize was a bag of silver eagles." She said with a proud smile. "That and they are just laying around every now and then so I pick them up." She said with a shrug. Eleanor nodded. "Good plan." She said as she looked around. "I should probably find somewhere to change... Wouldn't be very good if I strip down right here." She muttered. "Here, there must be a bathroom in that ice cream shop." Eleanor said as she pointed to a building before she lead the way.

Elizabeth sat down at a booth as Eleanor went to the bathroom to change.

Eleanor looked in the mirror with her brows raised. She had a pair of goggles around her neck that she would use if she was planning on using the skyhook, a shirt, suspenders, brown pants, brown vest, boots. It looked like steam punk to her. She chuckled as she placed her gun in her belt before she dumped her other clothes into the trash bin. "As long as no skirt." She chuckled as she gave herself one last look in the mirror before she walked out of the bathroom. Surprisingly she found herself missing the Big Sister armor she wore when her father saved her. Sadly when they reached the surface the mental hospital took possession of it and she never saw it again.

On her way to the booth she ordered two ice creams.

Elizabeth looked up when she saw Eleanor coming her way. "Very nice." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Thank you." Eleanor said as she sat down across from her. "What's this?" Elizabeth asked as she looked down at the frozen dessert in front of her. "It's ice cream." Eleanor said before she dipped her spoon in her own. "It's really good, but if you eat it too fast... You will get a headache." Eleanor said with a chuckle. "I'v read about it but never tried it." Elizabeth said as she took a spoonful. "Wow." She said with a laugh. " I love it!"

Eleanor laughed. "I didn't doubt you would." Eleanor said as she watched her eat her's. After they were done Eleanor looked out the window for a second, Long enough for Elizabeth to pull something out of the pocket of her skirt.

Eleanor turned to find her holding a red syringe. "Where did you get that?" Eleanor asked quietly knowing exactly what it was. They had them down in Rapture, they were heath vials. They sped up the healing process in the body. Within a hour her wound in her hand would be nothing more than a scar. "There are vending machines around with this kind of stuff in them." She explained. "Do you use Vigors?" Elizabeth asked her.

She noticed how Eleanor slouched in her seat. "You.. Could say that." Eleanor said quietly. She looked at how Elizabeth was looking at her before she sighed. "I know one..." She said carefully not wanting to give away that she knew a few plasmids back from Rapture. "One?" Elizabeth asked her. "Yeah, when I got here some lady gave me this machine control thing." She explained. "Oh, you know, you can find bottles laying around or buy them to get more." She said with a chuckle. "I'v seen some around." She explained.

Eleanor nodded. "Here give me your hand." Elizabeth said as she motioned her head towards Eleanor's hurt hand.

Hesitantly Eleanor reached it across the table before Elizabeth took her arm and aimed the needle into the skin of her forearm. Elizabeth's stomach twisted uncomfortably when she saw the intense bruising the man had caused when he had grabbed her. "Ready?" She asked. Eleanor nodded. Elizabeth gently and carefully slid the needle under her skin before she injected the red liquid. "There." She said as she pulled the needle out. "All done." She said as she watched as Eleanor flexed her hand a few times. "Thanks." She said as she looked down at the blue fabric. "May I ask you something." Elizabeth said quietly after she looked around.

Eleanor looked up at her and nodded. "Sure." She said. "What were you hiding on your other hand." She said not taking her eyes off of Eleanor. Eleanor knew this was coming. She sighed and looked around to be sure no one was looking before she placed her hand on the table.

At first Elizabeth's brow furrowed but then her eyes widened and she gently ran her fingers over the brutal scaring that permanently stained the back of her hand. "A... Butterfly?" She questioned As she looked up at the other girl. Eleanor shrugged and looked away. "Did you do this?" Elizabeth asked her concerned as she held her hand so she couldn't pull away. "No, of course not." Eleanor said as she turned back to Elizabeth. "I didn't even know I had it until I got here." She explained. "You would think I would remember receiving something like this but I dont even know how I got it. " Eleanor said as she looked down at her hand. Only then did she realize that Elizabeth was holding it. "You don't remember?" Elizabeth asked confused. "Yeah, I think I got drugged or something." She said with a shrug as she looked up at her.

"It seems as though almost everyone here knew I had it before even I knew." Eleanor said with a nervous chuckle. "Weird." Elizabeth said quietly as she let her hand go. "But why were you hiding it?" Elizabeth asked her.

Eleanor thought for a moment, she didn't know how much she would need to tell before Elizabeth's trust for her ran out. Elizabeth just met Eleanor, she had no reason to trust her. This entire mission was built on the fragile trust that Elizabeth had for her. "Well, I don't know how... But somehow someone found out I had this scar. They spread lies about me up here and so apparently I am evil." Eleanor paused when she saw Elizabeth's furrowed brow. "Which I assure you... I am not." She muttered. 'Not completely.' Her mind finished for her. She wanted to punch herself for the last thought. But then again... Was it true? After all she had been through in Rapture... Perhaps she did possess some taint within her, there was no way that it was possible for a human mind to leave a place like Rapture without some kind of corruption.

"I know your not." Elizabeth said gently. Eleanor looked up at her with a brow raised. "I can see it in your eyes." She continued as she took the scarred hand again. "You didn't like killing those people, but it is like you said... You had to... I will say this though..." Elizabeth said as she bit her lower lip. "I was surprised when I thought about it afterwards... It looked... So easy for you to kill those people, like it was second nature... Have you done that before? Had to defend yourself?" She asked. "Did something happen to you before you came here?" Elizabeth pressed.

Eleanor suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I... Hm... It's personal." Eleanor said as she pulled her hand away from her. "Oh... I'm sorry, I should not have asked." Elizabeth said as she scratched the back of her neck. It was plain to see that she had made the girl in front of her very uncomfortable.

Eleanor knew that it was easy for her to pull a trigger of a gun at the time if she had to, afterwards it was torture on her mind. She knew that she was supposed to be some kind of first Utopian, a perfect person for a perfect place. However She was also a 'Little Sister' From Rapture, she was supposed to be a 'big sister' now, one who protects the little sisters who were now no more.

Her 'Instincts' were still there. Her instincts to protect what was no longer there. The urge was always in the back of her mind, and just under her skin. She also felt the weight of loss of all the little sisters. Unlike the mindless Big sister who would go mad and attack the reason for the loss of the little sister, Eleanor still had her own mind, self control, freedom. The gift her father had given her, the gift of a choice. The loss of the little sisters was like losing family, it was a heavy burden but she knew, Her father, the reason why they no longer lived, sacrificed them so he could have the strength to save her. As Eleanor thought about it she decided that it was not a very good feeling that haunted her, not something to be proud of... That all the little sisters died because of her. So that she may live with freewill.

Her gift of Choice had a price, and that was all the little sisters.

Eleanor blinked a few times when she realized that Elizabeth was staring at her with a worried expression on her face. "I... Um... Maybe we should keep moving, We still need to get to that airship and get out of this city." She said as she cut the conversation short. She needed it to end before she told too much. She didn't know if Elizabeth would believe her that she had lived in an under water city. That could be a reason why the trust that Elizabeth had for her ended and she could not afford that.

"Come." Eleanor said as they made their way to the exit of the icecream shop. She prayed that she would never have to tell Elizabeth about her past.

Elizabeth followed her, she still had so many questions on her mind, and Eleanor had promised to explain, and yet the girl kept dodging the bullet. It was true that they could not stay in one spot for a long period of time, it just was not safe. She also could not feel like she had pressed a little to hard when she tried to get to know her new friend a bit more. She had plucked a very fragile nerve. She sighed and just followed Eleanor. Eventually she would get answers from her, she just needed to be patient. The girl had very high walls up that had to come down one brick at a time in just the right order. If one brick fell before its time it was like the wall completely rebuilt itself back up.

Elizabeth's eyes gazed down at Eleanor's hand as she remembered the man behind the counter. False lamb? She wondered. A butterfly? What did it all mean? she felt so lost. And once again she felt as though Eleanor knew so much about her but not the other way around... It was frustrating. 'Patients, Elizabeth...' She told herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor and Elizabeth made their way out of the icecream shop and into the streets. Eleanor could not take the fear anymore, she bought some fingerless gloves to cover up the scar as Elizabeth found herself busy in the library. It seemed that the girl had a very keen interest for books. Eleanor thought that she would be safe for a few minutes while she ran off for a bit, they were in desperate need of supplies and Eleanor thought that perhaps it was a good idea to check out these vigors...

She had only been gone for a few minutes, that was all it took for Elizabeth to find something that seemed to irk her interest. It was a purple book and the only thing on the front was a little heart. "That is one of our best sellers." A woman said as she organized a shelve near where Elizabeth was standing. "I take it that it is really good?" Elizabeth asked her. "Oh yes, I have read that one at least six times." The woman said with a chuckle. "It is quite an interesting love story." She said as she turned to Elizabeth. "Two hearts from two very different worlds coming together for a cause only to find out that they were made for each other." The woman said with a smile on her face. "Definitely my favorite romance." The woman said before she turned back to her work.

Elizabeth looked down at the book. She had only read a few romance novels in her time. They had always been an interest to her. How the savior always saved the girl and they lived happily ever after. Elizabeth had always wanted a life like that, where she would find someone who would just love her for her, no matter what. Comstock was against fantasies like that, he didn't like her reading those kind of stories, he said that she needed to stay pure... What ever that meant. He went as far as to have her library stripped of everything that did not meet his standards. She just woke up one morning and found that her collection had been completely rearranged... That was when she began to perfect her skills. With the books that she had and the things around her she began to paint, sing, dance... Learn to pick locks... Decode... Just a few of the basic skills of life.

She bit her lower lip and made her way over to the counter and purchased the purple book. She didn't see any harm in reading a book, no matter what her father said.

She looked around for Eleanor for a few seconds but then she realized that she had yet to return. Elizabeth shrugged and sat down on a bench as she waited for her to return. Truthfully she was worried. It was not safe for either of them to be wondering around this place without someone to watch their back. She hoped that she was safe from harm and would be back soon.

Elizabeth quickly found herself scared that Eleanor would not return. Maybe the smaller girl realized just how serious the entire situation was and decided it was smarter to just turn and walk away while she still could... Elizabeth sighed, that would be the smart move to make. She would never blame Eleanor if she made that choice. Eleanor had already freed her from her tower, that was more then Elizabeth had ever hoped for.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head. Not even a day had gone by yet since what happened at the station. Eleanor had been the one to get hurt, Elizabeth ran, leaving Eleanor behind in the rain of bullets with no one to watch her back. And yet even as Elizabeth ran for her life Eleanor still somehow stayed on her tail making sure no harm came to her. She had put herself in harms way for Elizabeth... And Elizabeth had only turned and snapped at her.

Elizabeth leaned forward in the bench and rested her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees. No... She wouldn't, nor could she ever blame Eleanor for wanting to abandon her... Maybe she already did, Leaving Elizabeth alone in this whole new world...

But as she sat there with her head in her hands she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She froze for a second before she slowly looked up to see Eleanor looking down at her with a look of concern on her face. "Are you ok?" Eleanor asked carefully. Elizabeth instantly nodded and smiled. Eleanor had come back. She could not stop herself from jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around the shorter girl. "Oh! Elizabeth! Whats wrong?" Eleanor said as she hesitantly wrapped her own arms around the girl who seemed to have locked her own appendages around her. Eleanor began to think that maybe something had happened while she was gone. "Nothing, everything's... Great." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face. Eleanor blinked a few times when she realized just how long Elizabeth had been hugging her.

Eleanor bit her lower lip before she chuckled. "Um... Elizabeth..." She said quietly. "Hm?" Elizabeth hummed. "You're squishing me..." Eleanor said with a laugh. "Woops." Elizabeth chuckled as she released her hold on the girl.

Her hands remained on Eleanor's shoulders for a few seconds after the hug was finished. "Are you sure your ok?" Eleanor asked as she looked up at Elizabeth's face and saw a gentle smile on her face. She had no idea what was going on, She did not quite understand the human contact... Nor did she understand why Elizabeth saw the need to give her such a long hug. Had she been scared when Eleanor left for a few minutes and left her alone? Suddenly Eleanor felt guilty... Perhaps it was not a good idea to Leave Elizabeth on her own... She had never been outside of the tower, much like herself she was still not used to the outside world.

When Eleanor had left Rapture she had only had her father by her side for mere minutes before he died. Leaving her alone in the world, complete and utterly confused. She barely knew left from right, or up from down... It was an entire new world for her... And she had no one by her side to show her how to live. When you release someone who had been locked up almost their entire life in an underwater laboratory... They do not particularity know how to live on their own. Despite her observations of her father's choices he had made to save her she did not quite know how to interact with people... Without guns. She had incorporated a few of her mothers teachings with what she learned from her father and with that she found she was able to function appropriately.

In her short time that she had been 'free' from Rapture she had learned so much, and she still found herself learning at that very moment.

Elizabeth nodded at Eleanor's question. "I just... Hm..." Elizabeth withdrew her hands from Eleanor as she searched for the right words. "I wanted to just thank you." Elizabeth said. "Huh? What for?" Eleanor said with a brow raised. "You freed me, and now you are protecting me... Just... Thank you." Elizabeth said with her smile.

Eleanor bit her bottom lip. "You're welcome..." She said shyly before she looked around and saw that there was a purple book on the bench that Elizabeth had been sitting on. "You found something to keep you busy?" Eleanor said with a chuckle. Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Um yeah, hey we should keep moving." Elizabeth quickly said as she scooped up her book and shoved it into he bag before they began to make their way through what looked like a fair.

Eleanor looked around. Their goal was to get to 'The first Lady." The airship they had tried to buy tickets for. She spotted a Sky rail that she didn't have to guess was attached to a rail cart that should be somewhere nearby. She tapped her chin as she stood on the road in search of the right path to take when she heard Elizabeth laugh. "Oh I used to love those two!" Eleanor turned with a brow arched.

Elizabeth was looking up at a stage that was surrounded by children, they were watching the two characters on the stage. "Dimwit and Duke." Elizabeth laughed. "Remember Boys and girls, don't be a Dimwit!" Elizabeth said in a deep voice before she turned to Eleanor who was looking at her with her head cocked to the side. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you have never heard of them." She said with a smile. Eleanor shook her head. "They were very popular when I was a child." Elizabeth said with a chuckle. "You don't look much older then I, how old are you?" She asked trying to find a reason why Eleanor didnt know of the characters.

Eleanor looked back up at the stage at the characters. "Eighteen." Eleanor said. "Hm You're only two years younger then me." Elizabeth said slightly surprised. 'Too young to know how to use a gun...' She thought sadly. "I didn't watch much entertainment when I was younger." Eleanor said as she looked down at the kids but quickly turned away when she was reminded of the little sisters. "I was... Sheltered." Was her excuse. Elizabeth laughed. "Then you and I have something in common." Elizabeth said as she followed Eleanor's gaze. "Oh!" A Rail cart station! And it heads straight to the First Lady." Elizabeth breathed. "Good idea." She said as she took Eleanor's hand and began to pull her along.

When they got to where the Rail cart should be they were surprised when they saw that it was not there. "It must still be at the station." Elizabeth said as she looked back at Eleanor.

Eleanor looked at the generator beside the Lever. It was still active. She pulled the lever and a sign popped up. "Please wait." Eleanor read out loud before she sighed and sat down on a bench. She had the undying feeling that someone was trying to slow down their escape for as long as possible. "I guess we wait." Elizabeth said as she sat down beside Eleanor.

A few minutes passed and Elizabeth found herself with her nose in her book. From the corner of her eye she could see that Eleanor had fallen asleep, It explained why she had her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth smiled gently and wondered just how long she had been without a proper night sleep. She always looked so tired when she thought that no one was looking. Her shoulders would slouched as if she carried the weight of the world and her eyes told a story without words, but Elizabeth could never look into her eyes long enough to read it, Eleanor always looked away right before she thought she was beginning to understand.

She couldn't lie, she had been surprised when she felt the gentle impact of Eleanor's head falling against her shoulder. She didn't shake her off instead she allowed the girl to rest for as long as she could while she read a bit of her book. Truthfully speaking Elizabeth actually enjoyed having her this close, she never had someone so close before... She thought that was why she enjoyed the closeness, but at the same time... She wondered... If it was normal between friends.

She heard Eleanor mumble something in her sleep, but it was far too quiet for her to hear. She only smiled and continued with reading her book, stopping every now and then to look up and see if the rail cart was in sight yet. She frowned when she saw nothing but fog. It was too thick for her to see the first lady station. Her brow furrowed. How much longer would it take for a Rail cart to get to where they were?

She blinked a few times and placed her book on her lap. She could not help but feel as though something was wrong. She looked down at Eleanor who was still fast asleep. Again this sight brought a smile to her face. Without even thinking she raised her hand and moved a stray strand of hair that had falling in front of the younger girl's face. Elizabeth blinked a few times when she withdrew her hand, almost scared that she had woken the girl. When she was sure she did not she placed her hands on her book that was on her lap and sighed.

She remembered this same girl, who had been about to simply buy tickets change in a spit second. Elizabeth had seen the change even before the man had plunged his knife into her hand. She had watched as Eleanor simply reached back, pulled out a pistol and plant a bullet between his eyes. It was so... Second nature, so fluent, so graceful. Where had Eleanor learned how to use a gun, how did someone of her age even come across one?

Elizabeth leaned back against the bench, careful not to wake her. When did Eleanor learn to use one..? So many questions she wanted to ask her, but when she did she felt as if she was trying to get answers out of a brick wall. Hell a brick wall would be easier to talk to. She looked down at Eleanor again before she leaned her own head against hers. She would just have to wait for her to open up before she could get the answers she was waiting for.

Minutes passed when she felt Eleanor stir. Elizabeth sat up and allowed her to withdraw from her. "How was your sleep, sleepyhead?" Elizabeth chuckled. But Eleanor only rubbed her eyes before she looked around with a brow furrowed. "Whats wrong?" Elizabeth asked her as she jumped to her feet. "Something is wrong..." Eleanor said quietly.

Elizabeth shoved her book into her bag before she stood. "What do you mean? Its just fog." Elizabeth said in an attempt to calm the frantic girl. "Not that." Eleanor said as she continued to look around with a furrowed brow. "It's... too quiet." She muttered. Elizabeth stared at her for a few seconds before she took a step towards her. "Too... Quiet...?" She asked unsure what to think of the situation. "Elizabeth, There was music and everything, a fair, rides and all... No music, no talking... No... Nothing..." Eleanor said as she turned towards the fair. "Something is very wrong..." She said again.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "What do we do? We have to wait for the Rail cart don't we?" She asked Eleanor.

Eleanor turned to her, but instead of looking up at Elizabeth her gaze flew right past her shoulder. Eleanor slapped her own forehead. "Oh no..." She said frustrated. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth said as she turned. "No power..." Eleanor said with a sigh. It explained why the rail cart didn't come... The generator just sat there with no electricity flowing through it... It was completely dead. "How...?" Elizabeth said as she took a few steps towards it. "We were sitting here the entire time! We both saw it! It was active!" Elizabeth said as she searched for a reason why it died. "Someone really does not want us getting to our destination..." Eleanor sighed in defeat.

"It's ok, Look." Elizabeth said quickly as she turned to Eleanor. "I know what we can do. Those generators run off of electricity, and ones like these are powered up by the Shock Jockey Vigor, all we need to do is find one." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Elizabeth... I looked around... There were no Vigors in this part of the city..." She said as she looked around. "Ok, Look, they were offering a demonstration in the Hall of Heros!" Elizabeth said as she grabbed Eleanor's hands. "We can go there and get one." She said as she began to pull Eleanor along. But Elizabeth yelped when Eleanor grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down behind a bench. "Eleanor!?" Elizabeth yelped in surprise after her body hit the ground.

She looked up in time to see Eleanor looking in the distance with her gun drawn. Then there was a shot fired that echoed across the sky. Blood splattered, Eleanor Yelping in pain. "Eleanor.. Eleanor!" Elizabeth cried out when she saw the other girl's body hit the ground and her gun sliding a little ways away from where she lay, her blood slowly pooling onto the cold stone pavement. "Eleanor!"

* * *

Dun! Dun! DUUUUNN! What happened!? I donno! Did Eleanor just die! Who knows :P You will have to wait...

TBC!

Leave a comment and tell me what you think of my story so far, And maybe tell me what you think might happen?

At this point... Anything can happen. .o


	7. Chapter 7

She had seen the light shimmer off of the scope of his gun. The next thing she knew was she threw Elizabeth to the ground before he pulled the trigger. Then there was a piercing pain that went straight through her shoulder, the impact caused her to stumble back and fall.

She gasped in pain as she collapsed against the pavement. She heard Elizabeth scream her name as she brought her hand up to her shoulder to clutch her wound. Her shoulder was already soaked. She arched her back as she tried to remember how to breath when she heard it. The Clacking sound of a sniper rifle reloading in the distance. "Eleanor! Eleanor!" She heard Elizabeth's voice cry desperately.

She squinted and out of the corner of her eye she saw Elizabeth about to crawl towards her.

Eleanor flinched as a shot rang out, the bullet hit the pavement right beside her head. "Shit!" The man cursed as he began to reload his gun. "Dont! Stay!" She snapped as her whole body flinched as a result of the bullet hitting so close to where she was on the ground. "Stay where you are, Elizabeth! Dont Move!" Eleanor wheezed desperately trying to keep her from harm as she tried to slow the blood that flowed freely from her wound. Little did she know applying pressure to the wound on the front of her shoulder did absolutely nothing to the wound that the bullet had made when it exited the back of her shoulder. It just continued to bleed adding to the pool of blood that was slowly growing. "Eleanor! You need to move!" Elizabeth said desperately as she peeked over the bench to see the sniper still reloading his gun, by the looks of it he jammed it.

With a look of determination she sprang out from her hiding spot and ran over to where Eleanor laid on the ground. "Elizabeth! Don't!" Eleanor tried to tell her. But Elizabeth only helped her sit up so that she could wrap her arms around her from behind so she could drag her backwards to cover. Another shot rang out barely missing Elizabeth. Elizabeth laid Eleanor down behind the cover before she began to look at the wound. She hissed when she saw that the bullet went straight through. "We need to stop the bleeding." Elizabeth said quickly as she reached for her bag. "Come out from there where I can see you!" The man screamed in frustration.

Elizabeth pulled out a health syringe and a roll of bandages. She dropped both beside Eleanor when she saw that her eyes were closed. "Eleanor..." She said as she gave her a gentle shake, when she got no response she grabbed Eleanor's face with both of her hands. "Eleanor! Open your eyes!" Elizabeth demanded as she patted her cheek gently.

Eleanor's eyes fluttered open, but Elizabeth could see that she was in a thick daze, she would have to work fast. "You're are going to be ok, Do you understand me!? You're going to be ok!" She said as she pulled the top of the syringe off before she stabbed it through her shirt and into the flesh beside the wound. Eleanor gasped and groaned in discomfort as she tried to pull away weakly. "I know... Shhh... You're ok." She cooed as she ran her hand through the half conscious girl's hair after she stopped her from pulling away.

She held the syringe there until all the red liquid was gone before she pulled it back out. She then reached for the bandages and sat her up. "Eleanor I am going to wrap your shoulder, you need to stay sitting up for me, can you do that?" She said as she watched Eleanor nod slowly. "Good girl." Elizabeth said as she carefully released her hold on Eleanor. She was surprised when she saw that Eleanor was able to hold herself up. In fact with every second that trickled by she looked as if she was getting better. But Elizabeth didn't have to guess that it was the adrenaline that was keeping her going.

She gently and quickly began to wrap the shoulder, applying pressure to both sides of the wound. She brought the bandages across her chest a few times to keep the wrapping in place. "There, All done." Elizabeth said as she looked up at Eleanor. She blinked a few times when Eleanor stood. "Eleanor!? What are you doing!?" Elizabeth said as she tried to reach for her to pull her back to cover, but Eleanor only ran over to where her gun was and aimed it.

Elizabeth wanted to cover her eyes but she forced herself to watch as Eleanor dodged a bullet narrowly. Eleanor stumbled a few times as she ran. Dizzy from blood loss. "Eleanor!" Elizabeth cried before she covered her mouth to keep herself from crying out.

Eleanor was trying to get Closer to the Sniper as bullets were fired in her direction. "Amateur..." She muttered as he missed for the fifth time in a row. His first shot had been lucky. She had been too distracted with trying to keep Elizabeth from harm that she herself forgot to duck, a mistake that will not happen again. She promised herself as she aimed her skyhook up to a metal pole that was just over top of the sniper.

Her vision was a little blurry, thankfully the Skyhook was magnetic, if her shot had been even a little off it would have hit her mark. Before she knew it she was flying towards the pole at a breakneck speed. As soon as she hung off it she released the hold and landed right beside the sniper who stumbled back and fell onto his rear end. "Miss me?" She asked him as she stood over him. She looked down at her pistol that was now in her other hand, her other was preoccupied with the skyhook.

Her hand that held her gun belonged to her bad shoulder, but her adrenaline was far too high to feel a thing. "Now... We have two choices... You can drop the sniper rifle and run away giving you the opportunity to keep your life or-" She didn't even get to finish her proposition before he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her.

She instantly used the back of her hand to slap it away a split second before he pulled the trigger, missing her narrowly. He landed a punch to her bad shoulder causing her to yelp. "Ok... Felt that one." She said through clenched teeth before she used her skyhook to club him in the face. He stumbled back holding his nose as blood seeped between his fingers. "Seriously, just walk away." Eleanor said through clenched teeth as her shoulder throbbed. He cursed at her and raised his gun again. But Eleanor shot first. Her bullet landed right between his eyes. "Oh!" Her eyes went wide and she subconsciously reached out when she saw him fall backwards... Off the building... Off the city... And out of the sky.. Her stomach twisted in discomfort and she brought her hand to her mouth. Thankfully the poor guy was dead before he fell. Even so she felt like was wanted to gag. "Eleanor!" She head Elizabeth call to her. She turned to find that Elizabeth had found a way up the building, there must have been a flight of stairs that she had missed on her way up.

"Elizabeth... I didn't mean to... He... He fell..." Eleanor said as she took a step away from her as she ran a hand through her hair, not knowing what she would think of her now after she let a man's body fall from the sky, praying that he was dead before he fell.

"What?" Elizabeth questioned with a brow raised as she looked around. When she didn't see a body her eyes went wide as she looked at the pale face of the frantic girl in front of her. "Oh Eleanor..." Elizabeth said when she understood why she was upset. "It was self defense..." Elizabeth said as she placed her hand on Eleanor's good shoulder, and her other against her upper arm that belonged to her bad. "But he fell, what if he had been alive." She said as she looked over to where he fell off.

Elizabeth shook her head, feeling the undying need to try and sooth her mind. "You gave him a choice and that was what he chose, you would have let him just walk away..." She said as she placed a finger under her chin to gently force her eyes away from where he fell and to Elizabeth's eyes. "He tried to shoot you." Elizabeth said as her eyes wondered down to the blood stained bandages on Eleanor's shoulder. "He did shoot you, and you still let him choose." Elizabeth said gently as she looked back towards Eleanor's eyes. "I'm certain... If it was anyone else they would have shot him the first chance they got." Elizabeth said not pulling her hands away.

Her brow furrowed as Eleanor looked back over to where he had fallen. "Hey, Look at me." Elizabeth demanded gently. "That was his choice." She said firmly and gently at the same time. Eleanor said nothing she just nodded as she bit her lower lip.

Elizabeth caught a glimpse of it, the story in the girl's eyes. What ever it was, it was not a very happy one. Elizabeth felt her heart ache. "Come here." She said as she pulled the smaller girl towards her so that she could wrap her arms around her.

Eleanor tensed up instantly. She felt the need to push her away and run and not look back. But she fought it, and after a few seconds she relaxed and leaned into Elizabeth as the older girl rubbed circles against her back.

After a few moments Eleanor found herself with her eyes closed tight in an attempt to keep herself from looking at the edge. "We should move, Let's get to that Hall of heros and grab that vigor so we can get out of here." Elizabeth said as she slowly pulled away. Eleanor nodded as Elizabeth took her good hand in her own and began to lead her off the building before the fog grew thicker.

Her shoulder throbbed like a pulse, it would be a few hours before her flesh completely mended itself. Probably a little longer to heal everything on the inside that was damaged.

Eleanor kept her ears open for any clicking sounds of a gun being loaded. The fog was far too thick for her to see any but her ears still worked. Her stomach twisted as she realized the last thought she had about the fight. She should have grabbed the sniper rifle before he fell. She cursed at herself for thinking that but at the same time... That gun would have been beneficial...

"Here it is." Elizabeth said as she looked back at Eleanor who was looking up at the front of the hall of Heros. It was still a little ways away, and there was a path that lead right up to it. But what stood out to Eleanor the most was that the path was overlooked by buildings on either side. Good hiding spots for snipers. "We need to be careful." Eleanor said as she looked around. "We can use SkyHooks to get to it." She said when she realized the path ended at a certain point so a rail cart could take them the rest of the way... But the only thing was there was no power in this part of the city either. "Than we should look around for a skyhook for you." Eleanor said as she began to step forward.

But she didn't even take three steps before a shot rang out, barely missing her foot. She yelped and jumped back a bit. "Get under cover!" Eleanor yelled as she followed Elizabeth to behind some boxes. 'Now I really wish I had grabbed that gun!' Her mind screamed out as she hit the back of her head against the box in frustration.

Now she only had one choice... "Eleanor what are you doing..?" Elizabeth asked as she watched as she stood and crouched behind the crate for a few seconds. "I'll be ok..." She said through clenched teeth before she took off sprinting towards a building. "Eleanor!?" Elizabeth cried out, thinking that this girl was crazy.

Eleanor kept diving behind boxes as shots rang out, Numerous times bullets flew passed her head making her wonder how it did not hit her, or even simply graze her. Even so she made it to the building that the sniper was on top of. "Now to find some stairs..." She muttered as she pulled out her pistol. But she froze when she saw the body of a man not too far off from where she stood, but the body was not the reason she froze.

A few feet away from the body was a Carbine. She walked over quickly and scooped it up, she made sure it was loaded before she put her pistol back in her belt. She dug into the dead mans bag and pulled out two boxes of ammo and a wallet of silver eagles that she shoved into her own bag before she began to make her way up the stairs and to the sniper.

She held the carbine with both of her hands, it was bigger than what she was used to but she remembered how her father held his guns. She leaned the butt of the gun against her bad shoulder. She knew that it was going to hurt when she pulled the trigger but what she saw made the pain not matter. The instant she made it to the roof she realized that the sniper had a clean shot at Elizabeth and he had his finger on the trigger. "No..." Eleanor said as she looked at him. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized what he was going to do, but Eleanor was faster she aimed her gun and fired. His gun fell from the roof as she slumped to the ground.

Something shinning from the roof across from her caught her eye as she pressed her hand against her bad shoulder. More snipers. She ducked behind a box before she popped out and aimed her gun again. This time it was a little more tricky. It took her wasting two bullets before she hit her mark.

She took a breath and sat against a box as she held her bad shoulder. She groaned and hit her heard a few times against the wood. "Hurry up and heal." She said through clenched teeth as the sound of multiple sets of boots hitting the ground caught the attention of her ears. "What now...?" She said as she peaked her head out from her hiding spot. Her eyes widened when she saw a whole group of Comstock's men down on the street waiting for her to come out.

"Eleanor!" She heard Elizabeth's voice cry. Eleanor looked down to Elizabeth who was holding a bottle. "Try this!" She said as the men charged towards her. Eleanor clumsily caught it as she watched as Elizabeth sprinted away from the men. She knew what she had to do.

Eleanor looked down at the bottle. It had a picture of a horse head on it. "Bucking bronco." Eleanor muttered as read. She shrugged and gulped it down. Next thing she knew was a sharp pain went down her good arm before it felt as if it was buzzing.

"Worth a shot." She said as she threw the power towards the group of men. To her surprise every single man went flying through the air... And they stayed up there for a few seconds before they came crashing to the ground. She took the opportunity to shoot as many as she could with her Carbine before she jumped off the building onto a pile of boxes, and then onto the pavement. She rolled when she landed before she was on her feet again.

"Elizabeth!" Eleanor called out. But there was no response. Her pulse began to race, not because of the adrenaline, or because she was sprinting to where she had last seen her, but because of the fear of what might have happened to her.

"Elizabeth?" Eleanor called again when she ran behind the boxes where she left her. That was where she had last seen Elizabeth... When she threw her the Vigor... Before she ran.

Eleanor looked around desperately in search of where she might have ran off to.

The sound of gun fire and glass shattering caught her attention. She looked over where it came from to see a bar across the street. She took off sprinting towards it with her carbine in hand. She ran through the open door and saw one of Comstock's men grabbing something out from behind the bar, her eyes widened when she saw that it was Elizabeth. She struggled against his grip as he dragged her out. "Quit fighting!" He said before she turned around and landed a good punch to his nose. Obviously breaking it.

"Gah!" He cried out as he dropped her. He held his nose for a few seconds as Elizabeth crawled backwards away from him until her back was pressed up against the wall. "You will pay for that!" He said as he raised his gun to her She covered her face as she waited for the killing blow.

But he didn't get the chance to pull his trigger. The only reason Eleanor didn't kill him sooner was because her gun was out of ammo. Instead her instincts kicked in and she charged at him from behind. She used her carbine to come across the front of his neck as she used her hands and her strength to pull. He dropped his gun and gagged as he tried to pull the carbine away from his neck so he could breath but Eleanor only pulled harder.

Desperate, the man used his elbow to ram into her gut. "OOF!" Eleanor wheezed as all the air was knocked out of her body. She lost her grip on the gun and the man instantly spun around and landed a good punch to the side of her face. She stumbled back as stars danced in her vision before he tackled her. They rolled on the ground but thankfully Eleanor was the one who ended up on top. She straddle him as she used her carbine to press against his neck again.

He gagged and wheezed as he reached up grabbed hold of her neck in an attempt to choke her out first. She only pressed down harder and after a few seconds he released his hold on her as he desperately tried to pull the gun away from his neck. He needed air! But Eleanor was not about to let him breath one last breath. Finally his hands dropped to his sides. Even so she held the gun there for a few seconds longer before she leaned down and pressed her ears against his chest. No heartbeat. Good.

She jumped off him as she quickly made her way over to Elizabeth who was looking really pale. "Are you ok?" Eleanor asked her as she dropped to her knees in front of her. Elizabeth nodded slowly.

She had just watched as Eleanor had choked a man to death to save her life. Did Eleanor care that much for her safety. She looked up at Eleanor and saw that she had a bruise just beginning to form on the side of her face, and already purple fingerprints around her neck.

"Come on, We need to get out of here." Eleanor said as she looked around paranoid. "Wait." Elizabeth said as she stood. "Are You ok? Your bruising." Elizabeth said as she gently touched the side of Eleanor's face, hoping that her cheekbone was not broken. Eleanor hissed in pain as Elizabeth felt her injury. Elizabeth sighed in relief as she pulled away.

She watched as Eleanor walked over to the dead man that laid on the floor. She dug into his bag and pulled out a Skyhook. "Here." Eleanor said as she handed it to Elizabeth. As Elizabeth took it from her their fingers touched for a spit second, Elizabeth could have sworn that there was a spark that instantly spread up her arm and through her whole body. Eleanor was the one who broke the contact almost instantly. "Come on." Eleanor said as she turned away and began to walk towards the door.

She stopped before she stepped out. She peaked her head out to be sure that it was safe. "I think it's all clear." Eleanor said as she looked back at Elizabeth who was still standing in the same spot with the Skyhook in her hand. Her brow was furrowed and she looked as if she was very deep in thought.

Eleanor watched her for a moment before she tilted her head to the side slightly. "Elizabeth?" She called. Elizabeth jumped and her face went a shade of crimson. "Yes?" She asked. "Are you... Ok?" Eleanor asked her confused. "Yes, Yes, I'm fine." She said quickly before she quickly followed Eleanor.

Eleanor looked at her for a few seconds before she blinked a couple of times. "Alright... Be careful and keep your eyes open." She said before she slowly stepped out of the bar with her carbine raised.

Elizabeth sighed in relief as she followed Eleanor out of the bar.

She had realized something... When ever she was close to Eleanor she had this odd, unfamiliar feeling in her stomach that would not go away. What ever that feeling was, it sparked to life when ever she and her touched. Something as simple as a hug, or the casual brushing of fingers, or even accidentally bumping into each other made the feeling burst into what seemed like flames... In a pleasant way.

She didn't understand the feeling completely... But now Elizabeth was beginning to think she had an idea as to what it was... Elizabeth... Had... A... Crush... On... Eleanor...

She swallowed hard as a mad blush spread over her face. She had a feeling that things were going to get quite interesting... Her eyes widened when she saw Eleanor look back at her worriedly with her brow raised in confusion. Elizabeth only gave her a smile and a gentle wave to tell her that she was fine. Eleanor blinked once before she continued on.

Very interesting indeed...


	8. Chapter 8

I have now completed the game! Woo hoo! Now... Im gonna beat it on the hardest difficulty. Also lets see how well of a story i can form now that i know the facts... Or at least i think i do... Honestly!? Who else feels like they went through a mind funk at the end of the game? Cause i sure do... I kinda got a headache...

* * *

Eleanor's landing was very ungraceful after she released herself from the skyrail. It was probably due to the amount of abuse her body had gone through within the past 2 hours. She found herself stumbling over her own two feet every now and then as they were making their way up to the skyrail. Elizabeth had requested that they stop for a bit and take a break... But Eleanor only shook her head and pressed on. She had made her jump at the Sky line... And she ended up crashing into a pile of boxes on her way down...

'Maybe a break wouldnt be so bad.' Eleanor thought to herself after she had landed on a pile of wooden boxes. Several planks laid across her torso and One of her legs was propped up on a half broken box while the rest of her laid there unmoving. "Eleanor!?" Elizabeth cried after she made her perfect landing. She ran over to where Eleanor was and dropped to her knees before she grabbed the pieces of wood that had fallen on top of her and threw them to the side. "Im alive... Im just gonna stay here for a bit." Eleanor winced as Elizabeth accidentally touched her injured shoulder. "Sorry..." Elizabeth murmured as she pulled her hand away, not wanting to cause her any pain. "Im ok." Eleanor breathed as she sat up slowly. "I think i need to work on my landing just a little bit." She said with a chuckle before Elizabeth helped her to her feet.

"Ok thats it, we are finding someplace to rest, You cant keep going on like you do, your injuries will not heal." Elizabeth said concerned when she realized that her fingertips were red from the bandage on Eleanor's shoulder. "I need to check that." Elizabeth said as she pointed towards Eleanor's shoulder. "The last fight might have made it worse... Or your bad landing, or maybe even both!" She said not bothering to hide the worry that was fresh in her voice.

Eleanor wanted to protest. She didnt want to slow down, if they did it would take longer to get off of Columia. Elizabeth seemed to have read her mind. "We wont make it off this floating city if you die." Elizabeth said gently. Eleanor thought for a second before she nodded slowly. "Come on... That building looks like no one is in it." she said before she began to lead Eleanor towards it. "What if there is?" Eleanor said as she stumbled a little bit. Elizabeth was right beside her and instantly supported her weight by allowing her to lean against her.

Eleanor's brow furrowed when she felt Elizabeth's hand pull something out of the back of her belt. "Then i will do what needs to be done if necessary." Elizabeth said determined as she showed Eleanor her pistol that she had just taken out of her belt. Eleanor reached back and realized that her gun was what she had taken. "Elizabeth..." Eleanor said as she tried to take her gun back only for Elizabeth to hold out just out of reach. "Its my turn to protect you." She said firmly. Eleanor froze as she looked up at her. "If you could see yourself the same way i see you, you would agree." She said. "You look beaten, exhausted and broken. Please... Even just for a few hours just... Rest..." Elizabeth begged. "Please." She said as she looked Eleanor in the eyes.

Eleanor froze, she was transfixed by Elizabeth's eyes. It was like she could not look away. Finally after a moment she tore her gaze away and nodded slowly. "Ok, you win." She said with a sigh.

Elizabeth smiled as she gripped the gun. Honestly she was surprised when she realized that the little pistol had a bit of weight to it. If she were to slam the butt of the gun into someone's face it would cause serious damage... She shook her head at herself. Of course the gun would... That was what it was made for... To damage people on command.

She stayed close to Eleanor as they approached the building. The smaller girl did not want to admit it but it looked as if she might need a little bit of help walking. It looked like she was about to collapse any second now.

"Wait." Elizabeth said as she held her hand up in front of Eleanor to stop her from moving. "I will check and see if there is anyone inside." Elizabeth said before she slipped inside.

It was a small apartment, it looked completely abandoned. She poked her head into all of the rooms with the gun in hand before she fetched Eleanor. Truthfully she was really happy that she did not have to use the gun.

When Eleanor stepped into the small living area she looked around and the first thing that she noticed was that almost everything was coated in dust. She watched as Elizabeth pulled a white sheet off of a sofa in one clean motion before she got Eleanor to sit down. "I will be right back, i think i saw some medical supplies up stairs." She said before she left.

Elizabeth quickly rummaged through the box that was in the washroom. There was bandages, health Syringes, and painkillers. There was also something else. It was a bottle that had red liquid in it. She quickly realized, like the syringe it helped to speed the healing process. She didnt know if it had the same outcome as the syringe so she decided to leave it for later if Eleanor really needed it.

She shoved all of the supplies into her bag before she jumped back to her feet and made her way down stairs.

Her eyes instantly went wide and she felt her heart stop when she found Eleanor laying on her side on the sofa. But she quickly relaxed when she saw her chest rise and fall. She had fallen asleep.

She placed her bag on the floor as she knelt in front of her. She smiled slightly as she looked at Eleanor. She had her head resting on her good arm while her other was curled up against her chest protectively. She gently moved a stand of hair out of her face. Elizabeth was sad that she had to do it but she had to wake the girl so that she could check the shoulder. But she just sat there for a few more moments and simply watched her.

Every now and then she stirred in her sleep which made Elizabeth wonder just what it was that she was dreaming about. After a few more seconds a light blush broke out on Elizabeth's face when she realized what it was she was doing. She was watching her secret crush sleep when she actually needed to be tending to her injuries.

She bit her bottom lip as she reached out and touched her forehead. "Eleanor." She said gently. The girl's brow twitched slightly and she did not wake. Elizabeth chuckled lightly as she ran her thumb over her hair. "Eleanor." She tried again. This time her eyes flew open and the girl shot up. "Whats wrong?" She asked quickly as she reached back for her gun but quickly realized that she did not have it.

"Eleanor! Calm down." Elizabeth said as she took her hands in her own. The poor girl was so on edge because of the events that had happened. "Relax." Elizabeth said gently. "Nothings wrong... I just need to see your shoulder." She said carefully.

Eleanor took a deep breath before she nodded. After she was done looking around frantically for attackers she looked down at her hands that were gently gripped by Elizabeth's. She felt the metal of the thimble that was where her pinky should be. Over half of the finger was gone. She could not help but to wonder. She instantly looked up when she heard Elizabeth chuckle.

Elizabeth pulled her hands away so that she could dig into her bag. "You know, you can ask me if you want." She said with a smile. Eleanor looked at her as she bit her lower lip. "Huh?" Was all she could managed as Elizabeth placed new bandages on the sofa as well as the syringe before she sat down beside Eleanor.

"About my finger." She said with a laugh. Eleanor looked away and twiddled her thumbs as her face went a little red. "I...I Dont..." She tried. Again Elizabeth chucked. "Its ok, I saw you looking at it... In fact i dont think that is the first time." She said as she reached for the red stained bandages that were wrapped around Eleanor's shoulder.

Eleanor didnt know what to say, truth was she was curious about the story about what happened to her finger but she didnt want to seem rude and ask about it. "I honestly dont mind it, i have this fashionable thimble to wear, i hear thimbles are quite popular in Paris." She said with a grin. Eleanor chuckled but than winced when Elizabeth touched a sore spot. "Ouch..." She said under her breath. "Sorry..." Elizabeth said with a brow furrowed as she unwrapped the bandages.

The bandages were covered in fresh blood. "You must have been hit here." She said quietly when she realized that the back of her shoulder was completely healed after she removed the last of the bandages.

She leaned back a bit and she used her fingers to help see the scarred flesh that was just beyond the hole in her shirt that the bullet had made. The skin was healed where the bullet had exited, but where it had entered... She leaned forward and looked at the front of Eleanor's shoulder to see that it was still bleeding. She reached forward and placed her hand just below the wound. "It hasnt even begun to heal yet..." She said quietly. She was worried.

"The man who shot me... Kinda hit me pretty hard there after you stuck me with the needle... Could that have done anything?" Eleanor asked her as her eyes were glued to the floor.

Elizabeth froze and looked at Eleanor's pale face. "Yes... That may have caused more damage..." She said as anger towards the man began to build.

Elizabeth sat back a bit as she thought about what to do. Then she realized she really couldnt do anything unless she could actually see the wound. She blushed slightly at the thought that was in her mind... But it had to be done. "Can you... Unbutton your shirt and pull your arm out of the sleeve? I need to see it." Elizabeth said as she tried to hide her blush by moving the bloodstained bandages away from them.

It took Eleanor a few seconds to realize what was requested. At first she wanted to protest but then she realized that she would be of no use if she only had one working arm. She sighed and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on her shirt before she feebly pulled her arm out of the sleeve. She was completely covered, the only reason why Eleanor's face was going red was because of frustration. At this point her arm was almost completely dead weight. It felt so heavy to her that she was barely able to pull it out of the sleeve.

Elizabeth watched the struggle for a few seconds out of the corner of her eye before she decided that maybe she should help the poor girl. "Here." She said as she took hold of the sleeve with one hand, and her arm with her other hand. Within seconds her bloody shoulder was exposed. Eleanor hissed in pain as it was exposed to the air.

Elizabeth didnt even have time to think of this as an awkward situation. Her brow furrowed, and she felt a fire within her towards the man making her feel happy that he was dead or she would probably go after him herself. The wound had not even started healing, and all around it was completely multicolored because of intense bruising. She didnt even have to guess that when he had hit her there again it probably made the wound worse. "How bad is it?" Eleanor's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Um." Elizabeth said as she bit her lower lip. "Well it will heal if i use another syringe but i think we should stay here until it is completely healed. The more stress you put on it... The longer its going to take, and if we keep running into situations like we do... Its not going to get any better any time soon." Elizabeth explained as she reached for the needle.

"Stay still... This might hurt." Elizabeth said as she realized where she had to inject her. There was no way around it, she would have to stick it into the bruised area. For the serum to effect the wound It had to be injected close to it... And everywhere around the wound was bruised.

Eleanor nodded and gripped the edge of the couch. She inhaled sharply as she felt the needle enter her skin. Elizabeth was trying to make it as fast as possible. She had here eyes on the wound, but out of the corner of her eye she could see that the poor girl had her eyes shut tight and she was biting her lower lip almost until the point of bleeding.

When the syringe was empty she quickly pulled it out and tossed it to the side so that she could bring her arm across the front of Eleanor. She had seen that she was beginning to sway which had told Elizabeth that she was close to fainting. "Just keep breathing." Elizabeth cooed as she allowed her to lean into her so that she would not end up falling onto the floor.

After a few moments Eleanor sat back up and allowed Elizabeth to wrap her shoulder after she slid her arm back into her sleeve. "It should take an hour... Maybe two tops." Elizabeth said before she stood. "Im just going to wash my hands... I will be right back." She said after she realized that her hands were completely covered in Eleanor's blood. Eleanor nodded and watched her go before she laid back down onto her side like she had done before Elizabeth had tended to her Injury.

She was feeling better already... But she just felt so tired. She had not had a full nights rest since she had left Rapture, and even then she never was a heavy sleeper.

When Elizabeth got back down to Eleanor the poor girl was already out like a light. She smiled gently before she made her way over to her. Elizabeth sat down close to her, she carefully positioned Eleanor so that her head on her lap to make her more comfortable. Then Elizabeth found her subconsciously running her hands through her shoulder length black hair.

An hour passed before Elizabeth was startled by Eleanor's voice. "So are you going to tell me?" She said drowsily. Elizabeth looked down at the girl whose eyes were half open. "About what?" She asked her. "About your finger." Eleanor said as she closed her eyes again.

Elizabeth smiled gently. Eleanor was just so cute. "Honestly... I dont know." She said with a shrug. "I havent had this finger for as long as i can remember, i actually wonder if i was born without it." She said gently as she ran her fingers through Eleanor's hair again. "Didnt your father ever tell you?" Eleanor asked her. Elizabeth shook her head. "No, and i never did see him long enough to ask, i mean when i saw him other questions came up... Mostly on his side." She muttered. Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. "The truth is i have only seen him a couple of times." She said as she leaned her head against the back of the sofa.

"Only a couple of times?" Eleanor said as she opened her eyes and looked up at Elizabeth. "So him coming the moment i came to see you was just a coincidence?" Eleanor asked curiously. Elizabeth opened her eyes and her brow furrowed. "Did i tell you that it was him who came and saw me?" She asked as she tried to remember. Eleanor thought for a moment also. "Well... Not exactly, i think you just said he was the only human you had seen in seven years." Eleanor said.

Elizabeth nodded before she looked down at Eleanor. "It was not my father who came to see me, it was the Song bird, the gaint bird that tried to stop me from escaping." She explained. "The bird?" Eleanor asked. "Yes, it was his job to keep me in that tower." Elizabeth carefully. "And i do have a bit of a confession..." She said as she bit her lower lip. "Whats that?" Eleanor said as she arched a brow. "Well remember when i said i had not seen another human being besides my father in seven years?" She asked her, Eleanor nodded. "What i meant was... I have not seen ANYONE in seven years... My father's face was the last face i saw before seven years went by.

"Wait a minute..." Eleanor said as she sat up. "So... You literally had not seen another human being in that long before i came?" She asked shocked. Elizabeth nodded. "Well no wonder you attacked me." Eleanor said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Elizabeth's face went red with embarrassment as she remembered her assault against Eleanor. "About that... Im really sorry." She said as she scratched the back of her neck. "I didnt mean to attack you." She said with a small smile.

"No, your books, and a flower vase just so happen to fly at my head by accident." Eleanor laughed. "Fine, yes i did that on purpose, but in my defense, i was not expecting a girl to fall through my roof after all that time." She said with her own laugh. "Ok, ok, point taken, i need to work on how to make an entrance." Eleanor said as she shook her head.

A few moments went by before Eleanor laid her head back down on Elizabeth's lap. She was still very tired and her shoulder was not yet healed. Elizabeth guessed within the hour they would be ready to go. "So... Since i told you something about me... Does that mean i get to know something about you?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly, knowing that Eleanor was like a closed book that didnt want to be read. "I suppose that is fare..." Eleanor said after a few seconds. "What do you want to know?" Eleanor asked her.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. Somehow she knew that all she would be able to get was a single question. She felt like if she wanted to know something about Eleanor she needed to tell her something about herself first. Now it was her turn, but what was her question going to be.

Elizabeth had so many questions and they were all swimming around in her head all at once wanting to be the first to be asked. Finally after a long moment she settled on one. "Where did you learn how to use a gun?" She said slowly. The reason she picked that question was because it was the one that had been in the back of her mind since she saw Eleanor use it, that and it came up again the moment she stole it off her.

Elizabeth began to doubt that she would get an answer as she watched as Eleanor bite down on her bottom lip in thought. "Well... I would be lying if i told you someone taught me." She said carefully. "And i would be lying if i said i just picked it up and learned on my own." Eleanor said as she blinked a few times. "You could say i learned by observing." She said before she looked up at Elizabeth to see if her answer was enough. "Observing?" Elizabeth said confused. "Yes, i watched my father use one many times." She explained, hoping that she would not have to tell her too much. "Your father?" Elizabeth said. "Why would your father need to use one?" Elizabeth asked her, praying that it was not one question too many, but it seemed as though Eleanor didnt mind.

"Where i come from... Circumstances made it so that he needed one to defend himself if necessary... Most of the time i... simply observed." Eleanor said slowly. "Truthfully, i didnt watch him because i wanted to learn how to use a gun, he just always seemed to surprise me with every decision he made... One moment i would think that he was a saint... Sent down to help in every way he could... The next... Well... I was so wrong." She said as her brow furrowed as she remembered her father striking down a little sister for her Atom. "What did he do?" Elizabeth asked her as she watched the expression that was on Eleanor's face, just by what she saw there she knew that it had to be truly terrible.

But it seemed as though that was where her answers ended... For now... "He... He was not perfect." Was the last answer she got. "So... Does that explain how i learned to use a gun? A little girl watching her father use one, and then she picked one up herself... Hm... When i say it... It almost sounds common, child learns to use weapons by watching its parent." Eleanor said with her brow furrowed.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through Eleanor's hair. She felt the need to rid her of those dark thoughts. Maybe it would have been better to ask another question. But it was too late she could not take it back now.

Within minutes Eleanor was fast asleep again, leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts about her secret crush.


	9. Chapter 9

"You mumble in your sleep." Elizabeth giggled as they left the small apartment. Eleanor blushed and refused to look back at the taller girl. "i do not." Eleanor said both scared and embarrassed. What had Elizabeth heard? "Do so." Elizabeth said as she poked Eleanor's back. Eleanor bit her bottom lip. "What did i say?" She asked as she turned to look up at her companion. "Truthfully." Elizabeth began. "I dont know, you were mumbling and i couldnt make out what it was." Elizabeth said still smiling. Eleanor looked at her for a few seconds before she relaxed completely. "Oh." Was all she said before she turned back around and continued towards the museum.

Elizabeth raised a brow. 'So secretive.' She thought to herself as she caught up to Eleanor and walked beside her. "Do you remember what you dreamed about?" Elizabeth asked her. "I mean you were quite restless." She said concerned. Eleanor thought for a second. It was plan to see that the taller girl was not going to let her off the hook. "It was all a blur." Eleanor said as the approached the entrance. "Oh." Elizabeth said as she played with the thimble that was where her finger should be. "Like i mean a lot happened so you could say that i am not surprised if i had nightmares." Eleanor said when she saw the expression on Elizabeth's face. She didnt want to make it seem like she was pushing her away. Elizabeth only nodded.

They made their way into an Elevator where Eleanor pressed the button and then leaned up against a wall as they waited for it to reach their floor. Eleanor looked at Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye as the taller girl played with her thimble. She smiled slightly, it was only then did she realize that the beautiful older girl who was leaning against the opposite wall of her actually let her use her lap as a pillow, after she had helped her with her wounds.

Truth be told Eleanor's shoulder was much better, it was completely healed now. And only hours prior if someone had asked her about it she would have said that the arm that belonged to that same shoulder was completely useless; Dead weight. All that remained now was a scar on the front of her shoulder where the bullet had entered, and a scar on the back where it had exited.

"Elizabeth." Eleanor said, instantly catching the other girl's attention. "Yes?" She answered curiously. "Where did you learn to treat wounds?" Eleanor asked her. "I mean it was like you knew what to do the moment you saw it." Eleanor said with a brow raised. Elizabeth smiled. "When you spend your entire life being locked up in a tower... Well... I had a lot of time on my hands, and i did a lot of reading... And by a lot of reading i really do mean A LOT of reading." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "You would be surprised with what i know how to do." Elizabeth chuckled at the look on Eleanor's face. She looked surprised.

But Eleanor gave her head a shake and chuckled. "Lucky for me... What else do you know how to do?" Eleanor asked her with a brow raised. Elizabeth tapped her chin. "Lots of things... I can break codes, pick locks, treat injuries... I know how to speak French." She said with a grin. "You prepared yourself for Paris." Eleanor said with a chuckle. "Thats good, because i do not know a word of French... So you can speak for both of us." Eleanor said before they both started laughing.

A split second later the laughing was replaced by both frightened and surprised screams as the Elevator came to a rough stop and the lights died leaving only a red flashing bulb. "Whats happening!?" Elizabeth said as she shrunk in the corner fearing the worst.

Eleanor looked around before she breathed out in an attempt to calm herself, it was a breathing exercise that she learned at a very young age when her mother would send her to the doctors so they could perform their surgeries on her, or when the scientists came to do their cruel tests. No child could ever go through that without fear. She learned if she breathed in and out in just the right way it helped... Even if it was just a little bit. "Its ok, i think a fuse just blew... Hold on.." She said as she turned to a fuse box that was on the wall.

As her shaky hands pulled the door open she heard a faint buzzing sound. "UHG! A bee!" She heard Elizabeth yelp. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the older girl tried to run away from the small insect in the small space. Eleanor tired to hide her grin as she pulled the fried fuse out of its place. "Elizabeth... Just squish it." Eleanor said as she took a new fuse and placed it where it should go. "No! It will sting me!" Elizabeth said as she dodged the little bug. "I have a better idea..." She said with a mischievous grin.

Eleanor's brow furrowed as she shut the fuse box. "Wha-" She was about to ask what she meant but she turned in time to see Elizabeth reach towards the wall and... Rip open thin air.

Eleanor scrambled back causing herself to slam against the far wall. "Elizabeth!? What is that!?" She screamed as she looked at what used to be a wall. It was now an open window with flowers and a blue sky with a few fluffy white clouds.

Eleanor tried but she just could not seem to be able to control her breathing. "Its a Tear." Elizabeth said with a smile as the bee flew out the window. "A Tear?" Eleanor asked she was pressed against the wall. "What in the world is a tear?" She said not wanting to go anywhere near it. "Its like... Hm... Like a window... To another world." Elizabeth said as she reached into the tear and pulled out a Rose that she twirled in her fingers. She turned to Eleanor and smile. Eleanor looked at her and then at the tear. Elizabeth seemed to proud of herself... But she still could not understand what it was that she was seeing. "... Another world?" Eleanor asked her. Elizabeth nodded. "I... Used to open them all the time in my tower." She said as she looked down at the rose. "Sometimes i would see something amazing and pull it though..." She said as she handed Eleanor the rose.

Eleanor looked down at the rose and then back up at Elizabeth frantically. "Dont worry... Its not going to bite your finger off or anything." Elizabeth said gently.

Eleanor hesitantly took the rose from her. "Its... Its real." She said as she gently ran her fingers over its crimson petals. She looked up to see Elizabeth smiling gently at her with a faint blush on her face... "Of course its real." Elizabeth said as she turned back towards the window. "Most of the time up in my tower i would see things that were as dull as dish water. Like tea instead of coffee, or a different colored dish towel. I havent been able to do this." She said as she motioned towards the window. "In years." She said as she leaned against the windowsill.

Eleanor nodded slowly as she looked up from the flower. "There... There isnt a airship in there is there? Like the first lady?" Eleanor said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth turned to her and smiled. Eleanor seemed to have calmed down enough to see that it was safe. "No." She said with a laugh. But her brow furrowed when a large shadow passed over them. "But there is..." She said as she turned back towards the window to see what it was that was in the sky.

Her eyes instantly went wide when she saw an old friend of hers that she had known for far too long. "Song bird!" She said as she jumped away from the window.

Eleanor shoved the flower into her bag before she pulled out her pistol... Not that the small gun would do much against the large bird. "Close it!" Eleanor yelled as she aimed her gun at the bird that was flying their way. "Im trying!" Elizabeth yelled back as she grabbed both sides of the tear. It took almost all of her power but she managed to shut the tear an instant before the bird reached them.

There was a strong wind that gusted through that shook the entire elevator. Eleanor covered her head for a few seconds before she looked around frantically. She found Elizabeth leaning against the Elevator doors with a look of devastation on her face. She sighed and slowly stood when the doors began to open. "...Maybe... You should avoid using those tears." Eleanor said as she peaked her head out the Elevator to see if there were any enemies waiting for them. When she didnt see any she stepped off with Elizabeth close behind. "Eleanor, i can help." She said determined As she reahched fo. Her arm, but just as her finger tips were about to make contact she stopped pull pulled away. What was the use...? Eleanor was probably so on edge right now, anything she said probably would not be heard over the memory of what just happened...

She almost had her, she almost had Eleanor convinced that it was safe, that she could control it. She didnt want Eleanor to be scared of the tears... To be scared of her. But by the look on Eleanor's face... She could tell that the smaller girl was good at hiding her emotions but she was able to see it non the less. Eleanor was terrified of her. Just like everyone else.

She almost had Eleanor, she thought if Eleanor had held a piece of it in her own hands she would see that there was nothing to fear. Elizabeth would never do anything to hurt her... But then the bloody bird had to ruin everything!

"Elizabeth, If it had been just a second off back there... We both would be dead." Eleanor said firmly. She felt guilt build up in her when she saw the hurt look on Elizabeth's face. "But..." Elizabeth started. "No... No buts... Its too dangerous." Eleanor said before she turned on her heel and began to make her way into the museum. It had to be said.

Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her blue skirt. "Fine, suit yourself." She muttered before she began to follow Eleanor. She felt as though every single brick she had worked so hard to take off of the wall that Eleanor had built up to keep people away just went back into their places... Maybe it was not such a good idea to show Eleanor her... Talent.

Her eyes widened when she heard Eleanor yelp in fear. She looked around and realized that Eleanor was in the other room. She ran ahead and quickly found Eleanor with her gun pointed at a giant robotic version of Comstock. Elizabeth sigh in relief, Eleanor had been startled when she walked by it. It had a motion sensor and anyone who walked by it made it come to life causing it to talk about random facts about the founding fathers. "Calm down." Elizabeth said as she patted Eleanor on the shoulder. "These things are all over the city." She said as she pointed at another. "Look, they have them dressed up to look like the founding fathers." Elizabeth said in an attempt to calm her.

Eleanor looked around. "Why so big?" She asked with her brow furrowed. "I just thought it was to make them look mighty, i mean this is the museum of heroes right? So i guess they want them to look bigger than they actually are." Elizabeth said as she looked up at the one that was supposed to be her father. "Honestly... They look pretty creepy." Elizabeth said with a brow furrowed. It seemed as though his eyes followed her everywhere she went.

"You can say that again... Come on... Lets find that shock jockey and get out of here... This place gives me the creeps." Eleanor said as she gripped her gun for dear life.

Eleanor had the undying feeling that there was something very off about that place. She felt the urge to run.

She glanced over at Elizabeth for a second and saw that she still had the look of devastation on her face, once again... Guilt. She sighed, what else could she have done? That tear almost killed them, but... Something told Eleanor that the look on Elizabeth's face was caused by something more.

They walked into a room with a even bigger statue, and not even two steps into the room the lights died. "Great..." Eleanor sighed as she pulled out her gun expecting to be attacked any minute.

"What do we have here?" She heard a voice echo through the entire museum. "Um... Hi." Eleanor called out. "Listen we just came here for a shock jockey... If you would just hand it over we will be on our way." Eleanor said as she shielded her eyes as spotlight fell upon her and Elizabeth. "What is your name!?" The voice boomed over head. "Im Eleanor." Eleanor answered hoping that this would not end up being a fight. "Are you a supporter of Comstock!?" The voice asked angrily. "Of course not!" Eleanor spat as she dropped her hand to her side. She looked over at Elizabeth who shrugged. "Does your father have any rivals that i dont know about?" Eleanor asked her. Again she shrugged. "You know as much about my father as i do..." She whispered. "But i did read somewhere that he is the Prophet... So i would imagine." She explained.

"Wait! Comstock is that girl's father!?" The voice questioned. Eleanor instantly stepped in front of Elizabeth protectively with her gun in her hand, ready to shoot anything that moved. "Oh... This is rich..." The voice laughed. "I can only imagine what Comstock would do if he found out we have his daughter." The voice continued. "I wonder what would happen if we made him watch her die." The voice said with a chuckle. Eleanor felt Elizabeth stir uncomfortably. "You will not touch her!" Eleanor spat. "She is with me, that means she is under my protection, if you come anywhere near her i swear i will kill you." Eleanor promised as she reached back to give Elizabeth's hand a reassuring squeeze to let her know that she would not let him take her.

Elizabeth looked down at Eleanor's hand as she squeezed back. She smiled slightly, she enjoyed the feeling of Eleanor's hand on her own, even in these circumstances. And despite what happened earlier it looked like it did not change how Eleanor looked at her. Maybe Eleanor really was different. Elizabeth felt a little bit of hope begin to glow within her heart. She gave her head a shake as she remembered just where it was they were.

"Little girl..." The voice began. "Do you have any idea just whom it is that you are speaking to!?" The voice yelled overhead. Eleanor blinked a few times. "A crazy clown?" Eleanor asked. The voice laughed. "No... I am Slate! The true hero! Not Comstock! That man is nothing but a poser!" Slate screamed. Eleanor quickly looked around. It seemed it was not in the room. He was speaking through a microphone in another part of the museum. "Your father my dear is nothing but a fake who has spread nothing but lies to the people!" Slate began. "I dont care, Slate, i have nothing to do with my father! We have only come here for the shock Jockey!" Elizabeth tried to explain to him. "Whether you do or not it does not matter. You are still ours! Boys! Kill Comstock's daughter or keep her alive! It does not matter... Either way... Keep the body so that it is identifiable." He said as the lights turned back on and doors burst open.

"Eleanor..." Elizabeth said frightened. "Dont worry... Just stand back." Eleanor said as she reached back and pushed Elizabeth back gently. Elizabeth ducked behind a sign as Eleanor checked to see that her pistol was loaded.

Eleanor cursed herself. She wished that she still could use her plasmids she had from Rapture... But it seemed as though she just could not seem to use them, like she no longer had them. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at her hand. She had two Vigors... One that could manipulate machines and another that could made people float in the air.

She looked up in time to see a group of men charging at her direction with guns in their hands. "Eleanor..." She heard Elizabeth said from where she was hiding. Eleanor threw the bucking bronco at the men and seconds later they were all flying in the air crying out in surprise. Eleanor didnt waste time. She raised her gun and shot each of the men in the head.

When they came back down they were nothing but lifeless bodies. "Slate, just give us what we want, i dont want to hurt any more of your men." Eleanor tired as she looked around. A couple of more men came charging her way. One had a machine gun and started shooting as soon as his eyes fell on Eleanor. Eleanor dove behind the giant statue and reloaded her gun before she peaked out and fired. She hit the man with the machine gun in the leg once before another bullet hit in in the chest where his heart would be.

She looked around for the other man she had seen but didnt find him. She jumped to her feet and looked around. "Eleanor! Behind you!" Elizabeth screamed. Eleanor spun on her heel and used the butt of her pistol to ram into his face. His hands dropped his gun and they went to his face to hold his nose.

Eleanor didnt stop there, she shot him in the chest three times before he fell to the ground. "I am serious Slate." Eleanor said as she reloaded her gun.

"Well this is something." Slate said when the men stopped charging. "It seems that i might have some use for you after all." Slate continued. "Go to the next room, walk through the displays... Only when you understand will you be able to see me." He said.

Eleanor shook her head. "No, i will not do anything you ask me to." Eleanor said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, but you already started it. You see Comstock has been using Tin soldiers to fight his war for him!" Slate spat. "Tin soldiers! To replace the men whom would die for a cause! Tin soldiers have who have no honor!" He said angrily. "My man have been dieing at their hands! That is not a soldier death... But you... You... You have already begun to offer them what they want..." He said with a laugh. "To... Die?" Eleanor said confused. "To die a soldiers death at the hands of another soldier!" Slate corrected her. "I am no solder!" Eleanor said as she shook her head furiously. "Its matters not! You fight like one! So that makes you one!" Slate said with a chuckle.

Eleanor looked back at Elizabeth who stood just behind her. "We need that shock jockey to move forward..." Eleanor said quietly. "Hes sealed us in." Elizabeth said as she pointed towards the door that they had just walked through. "What!?" Eleanor said as she spun around to look at the door. A caged gate lay over it. "Oh great..." Eleanor said with a sigh when she saw a generator not too far off from the door. "Let me guess... Shock jockey powered?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Ok... I guess we move forward." Eleanor said as she began to walk into another part of the museum.

"Which way to we go..?" Elizabeth asked when they realized that there were two paths. Each had displays in it. "Thats the boxer rebellion." Elizabeth said she pointed at one display. "I read about this, its where Comstock-" She started. "COMSTOCK WAS NEVER THERE!" Slate screamed through the museum when he heard what Elizabeth was about to say.

Elizabeth blinked a few times as slate went on about the battle, leaving out all facts about Comstock. "Obsessed much." Eleanor said to Elizabeth as they walked through the display. Ever now and then a badly made wooden Chinese soldier would jump out as if it was going to attack them. Eleanor looked around. She expected Slates men to attack at any moments. The music in the display with the recorded screams of battle played with her head. She gripped her gun to tightly that her knuckles were white.

They reached another room that seemed to come to a dead end. "What..." Eleanor said as she looked around. She turned around in time to see more of Slate's men charging at them. "Elizabeth! Get down!" Eleanor yelled as she began to shoot. She felt a bullet wiz by her head and hit the wall behind her. After all of his men were dead she thought that it was safe. But she was wrong. "Eleanor! A crow!" Elizabeth yelped.

Eleanor arched a brow in confusion. "A... Crow?" She questioned. But then her eyes caught a handful of crows flying at her. And when they were at arms reached they flew together to form a human who was holding a sword. "Oh..." Was all Eleanor could say before she jumped back to avoid being slashed by the sharp blade. "Die!" The man screamed before he turned into the crows once more. "What the hell?" Eleanor said as she aimed her gun around in search of a target. "You can only hurt him when he is a man." Elizabeth tried to explain as she picked up a machine gun. "Here!" She said before she threw Eleanor the gun. Eleanor caught it with one hand as she used her other to place her pistol in her belt. "This... Might work better." She said as she aimed the gun at the birds who were charging at her.

Once again when they were at arms reach they turned into the man, but this time instead of him swinging his blade and Eleanor jumping back, Eleanor blasted him with what seemed like an endless rain of bullets.

He dropped his sword to the ground and soon his lifeless body followed. "That was... Different..." Eleanor said as she looked down at the man. "What the hell was he?" She asked as she turned to see Elizabeth come out from her hiding spot. "A crow, i read about them. They use a vigor to control birds... These men get so attached to that one vigor they actually become it." Elizabeth said as she looked down at the dead man.

Eleanor followed her gaze before she shook her head. "Remind me not to use that vigor." Eleanor said before they made their way to the other display. "You are almost done Eleanor..." Slate said calmly. "Just one more display then you can come and get what you want." He said before he chuckled.

When they stood in front of the next display Eleanor twitched as the sounds of battle and drums found her ears. "I really dont like this..." Eleanor said as she looked around to see poorly made Indians. "This is the battle of wounded knee." Elizabeth said as she looked around. She didnt continue for fear of Slate screaming at her again.

Like the other display Slate's men were waiting for them in the room at the end of the Display. But instead of a crow a fireman had been waiting for them. Eleanor was lucky that one of her bullets had hit his tank that he wore on his back causing it to explode.

As they left the display Eleanor touched her arm that was burned from one of the fireman's attacks. She had pushed Elizabeth out of the way to protect her, but she herself had taken the blow leaving her arm burned. "Are you sure your ok?" Elizabeth asked as she tired to hid the guilt in her voice. "Yes, im ok, lets just get that shock jockey." Eleanor said as they made their way to two white doors that sat between the two displays. "i have what you want Eleanor." Slate said with a laugh. "Come and get it from me." He said before he shut off the microphone.

"Something tells me that we might be in for a bit of a surprise..." Eleanor said as she looked up at Elizabeth's worried face.

I have to help her... I cant let her fight all these battles alone... If she does... She will get herself killed. Elizabeth thought to herself as they pushed the white doors open and walked through.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hm whats this?" Eleanor muttered as she looked at a door that had yellow tape over it, preventing people from entering. "It looks like a new part of the museum..." Elizabeth said as she too looked at the door. "Still under construction..." Eleanor said as she raised a brow. She turned her head and saw that the other path took them a part that was dedicated to lady Comstock.

She turned her head back towards the new part. It looked like it had nothing to do with any part of the museum... It was more like a storage room. "I wonder..." Eleanor said as she rubbed her chin before she went to lift the tape. Elizabeth's hand was instantly on her arm stopping her from moving. "Eleanor... I dont know about that... Theres... Something about it... I dont know..." Elizabeth said as she tried to pull Eleanor away from the door. "Elizabeth... What are you talking about?" Eleanor said as she looked up at the frightened girl. "There could be something we could use in there." Eleanor said gently. "I dont know..." Elizabeth said as she pulled her hand away from Eleanor as she began to fiddle with her thimble.

Eleanor thought about it for a moment before she looked back at the room. There was something in there, she knew it. "Come on, im sure its fine." She said before she ducked under the tape and made her way in.

Elizabeth watched her with wide eyes before she quickly followed her. Please be careful. Her mind screamed when she realized that there was limited light.

Eleanor looked around and was not surprised to see broken vending machines, props, and other things that could be found around the museum. She dug through a box and found parts of the big robotic machines known as the patriots. She sighed and shook her head before she looked back at Elizabeth. "Just a normal supplies closet. She muttered. "Why was it blocked by yellow tape?" She asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

Eleanor took one last look around before they decided that it was a good time to leave but something caught Eleanor's eye that caused her to stop dead in her tracks. "Eleanor?" Elizabeth said when she realized that the smaller girl was not following her. "What is it?" She asked as she looked at her. Eleanor looked as if she was in a trance. A few seconds later Eleanor shook her head and made her way over to a shelve. "Theres..." She began as she stood beside the wooden shelve. "I Think there is a room behind this." She said as she placed her hands against the wood. "Oh?" Elizabeth questioned. At first she thought that Eleanor was going to push it to the side but instead she jumped as the wooden shelf fell flat on the floor after Eleanor took hold of it and gave it a good pull. "Eleanor!?" Elizabeth said as she held her chest where her racing heart was.

"Look..." Eleanor said as she stood in front of a hole big enough for a large person to fit through. "Like i said another room." Eleanor said before she ducked into the hole. "Wait for me." Elizabeth said before she followed Eleanor. She had no idea what was going though Eleanor's head. One thing was for sure, and that was the girl sure had a good eye, or intuition, one or the other. Elizabeth would have never of guessed that there was a room behind the bookshelf.

She gasped as she ran into Eleanor who had stopped at some point. "Eleanor?" Elizabeth said as she walked around the girl to see that she once again looked as if she was in some kind of trance. "They knew we were coming here..." Eleanor said as she pointed towards what looked like a suit in a display case.

Eleanor covered her mouth for a moment before she dropped her hand to her side. The suit was actually Big sister armor. And by the looks of it... It was hers.

Eleanor walked up to the display case and ripped the front of it open.

Elizabeth just stood back and watched with a confused look on her face. "A... Scuba diving suit?" She said as she looked around. "With no helmet." She stated when she realized that it was lacking it. That and many other parts from what she could tell.

"You could say that." Eleanor said when she heard Elizabeth's voice.

Eleanor turned the suit so that she could see the upper back, left side, just below where the wearers ribs would be. Sure enough there was a rip, and all around the rip was stained red. 'Its mine.' She confirmed to herself. The rip in the suit had been where a splicer got her with its hook before her big daddy tore the monster off her. She remembered bleeding like a stuffed pig. Even when she reached the surface she had bled, up until she was found and taken to the hospital where they stitched the wound shut.

"Eleanor, what..?" Elizabeth questioned confused. Why was Eleanor attached to the suit. "Its... Um... These suits are found where i come from. What i dont get is why they would have one up here." She said leaving out every detail that would tell Elizabeth that it was hers. "Oh, odd, your right why would it be here in the museum?" Elizabeth said as she stepped forward and touched the metal boot of it. "I think someone put it here because they knew i would find it." Eleanor said as she looked up at it. "Why?" Elizabeth asked. "Truthfully... I dont know exactly... But... I think someone is trying to mess with my head." Eleanor said as she took a step back before she looked around the small room.

All around the room were parts to big daddy suits. She walked over to one that looked like her father's. "Where would they even get these?" She muttered. "And who would want to?" She said as she turned to Elizabeth who was watching her with a worried expression on her face. Eleanor could see it, Elizabeth knew that she was hiding something. 'I cant tell her... If i do... What would she think...?' Eleanor thought to herself as she shifted her weight from one foot to another before something else caught her eyes. "Well this might come in handy." She said as she tilted her head to the side when she saw what looked like a smaller version of a big daddy drill. It looked as though it was made for a big sister.

She pulled her fingerless glove off and shoved it into her bag. When she did Elizabeth's eyes caught sight of the blue material that she herself had wrapped around the girl's hand. Shouldnt it be healed by now? She wondered. The her eyes widened and she smiled slightly. She was just wearing it because she wanted to.

Eleanor slid her hand into the fingerless glove on the drill, it covered her entire forearm and it had straps that went up her upper arm and across her chest and around her back to hold it into place. The drill itself was the length of her hand and like the skyhook it folded up nicely against her forearm.

Eleanor looked down at the palm of her hand to see that she needed to squeeze a bar that looked almost like breaks on a bike to make the drill come forward. And then squeeze even harder to make it spin. She blinked a few times before she squeezed it causing it to scream to life. Elizabeth covered her ears as she looked at the drill with wide eyes.

Eleanor released her grip and looked over at Elizabeth with a smile on her face. "This will definitely come in handy." Eleanor said with a laugh. "Just what is that used for?" Elizabeth said after she removed her hands from her ears. "Um maintenance purposes." Eleanor said as she looked down at her drill. "What kind of Maintenance?" Elizabeth asked curiously. "Drilling... Holes... Into walls, pipes, boards..." 'And peoples skulls if necessary. Her mind said as she bit her lower lip. "Oh..." Elizabeth said unsure what to think. "Come on, lets go get that shock jockey." Eleanor said before she took Elizabeth's hand in her own and led her out of the room.

Elizabeth looked back at the suit as Eleanor led her away. She could not help but think that it looked like it would fit Eleanor...

* * *

They stepped into Lady Comstock's display room. Elizabeth read a display case that had a statue of the person responsible for killing Lady Comstock... Or at least who Comstock says killed her. "Daisy Fitzroy." Elizabeth read out loud. "A... Servant?" Eleanor said when she read the word. "Yes... Up here in Columbia i have read that... Well it does not say it but it is what it is, Slavery." Elizabeth said as she looked back at Eleanor who stood there with a blank expression on her face, but after a few seconds she nodded in understanding. "Oh... They still have that up here." She said when she remembered her short time down on the surface. It was still fresh news but years prior equal rights for everyone no matter their skin color came into play.

"I dont understand it really." Elizabeth said as she turned back to the statue. "I mean... Treat someone differently because of what they look like... Its... illogical." She said with a shrug. "Come on, lets keep moving the fast we get that Shock Jockey the faster we can get out of here..." Elizabeth trailed off when she went into the next room. The displays told of Comstock's child. Eleanor knew they spoke of Elizabeth.

Then they moved on to the next room, this time Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and looked up. "My tower?" Elizabeth questioned. "He was grooming you to be like him." Eleanor said after she read all of the displays. "Yes that is correct, your father was training his lamp to be the next prophet!" Slate said over his microphone. "No!" Elizabeth said shaking her head furiously. "I will not do it! I wont follow in his footsteps!" Elizabeth said angrily.

Eleanor looked at Elizabeth worried. "Elizabeth..." Eleanor started but she flinched as Elizabeth cut her off. "I wont do it! i wont be like him." She spat. "Oh but he has trained you for so many years... You are nothing more than the pet who will follow his orders, it is what he wants." Slate said laughing before he shut the microphone off. "Yeah well i want a puppy but that does not mean im gonna get one!" She yelled hoping that he could hear her.

"Elizabeth calm down." Eleanor said as she gently grabbed her arms. "Im not like him Eleanor!" She said frantically. "Elizabeth, breath." Eleanor said as her hands traveled down her arms and to her hands that she squeezed gently. "I know you are nothing like him." Eleanor said firmly. "If he thinks you will be like him even after he kept you locked away for so long than he is absolutely insane. " Eleanor said with a small smile.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and nodded. She felt her heart flutter when she realized that Eleanor still hand her hands, and not only that... Eleanor trusted her. She could see it in her eyes. "Do you really believe that?" Elizabeth said before she could stop herself. "Of course. If you were like him... I probably would have bleed to death already." Eleanor laughed as she pulled her hands away. "Come on, we are almost there." Eleanor said as she lead the way.

Elizabeth smiled but sighed. She trusted Eleanor so much, and she had a crush on her... On a person that she knew almost nothing about... It made no sense to her at all.

They walked through a door... And found themselves at a dead end. "Seriously!?" Eleanor said as she looked around. In front of them stood a cage door. She pulled against it and found it to be locked in place. "Shit!" She cursed as she leaned her head against the bar. "What now...?" She muttered defeated. "Eleanor look!" Elizabeth said when something caught her eyes. Maybe this was her chance.

Eleanor looked up to see a blurry grey freight hook. "Whats wrong with it?" Eleanor said as she tilted her head. "Its a Tear." Elizabeth explained. "Oh no.." Eleanor said as she bit her bottom lip. "Eleanor, trust me, this could work." Elizabeth said as she pointed to it. "I can bring it through and we can use it to get to the other side." Elizabeth explained.

Eleanor thought for a few moments. Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip hoping that Eleanor would give her another chance. "Alright... Do it." Eleanor said as she covered her face with her hands praying that nothing would go wrong. "Done." Elizabeth said after a whooshing sound was heard.

Eleanor peaked out from between her fingers to see the freight hook... "No giant birds?" Eleanor asked. Elizabeth laughed. "No, i only pulled the hood through." She said with a grin.

Eleanor pulled her hands away from her face as she readied her sky hook. "Here goes nothing." Eleanor said as she jumped at the hook, a second later she was on the other side. Elizabeth landed beside her with a smile on her face. "Nice landing by the way... No boxes to land on this time." She said with a giggle before Eleanor pulled her behind a wall. "Slates men." Eleanor explained when Elizabeth gave her a confused look.

They were standing on a balcony high off the ground and below there was at least twenty of Slates men waiting for them. "They must have thought that we were going to take another path." Elizabeth said as she looked at them. "Look!" She pointed towards the ground floor. "A tear!" She said with a grin. "Is that a robotic turret?" Eleanor said with a brow raised. "They are kind of as a wish fulfillment thing." Elizabeth said as she smiled at her crush. "Like i mean... They react to my emotions.." She said with a shrug. "Interesting." Eleanor said as she looked at the Turret. "You know what... i think perhaps those tears will come in handy... She said as she looked at the very conveniently placed turret. "Can you pull it through?" Eleanor asked. "Just say when." Elizabeth said as she aimed her hands at it. "Now." Eleanor said as she watched as Elizabeth pulled open the tear from where they were hidden.

"Umm.." She muttered as she slowly looked away as Slate's men were torn apart by the turret. "I think it worked." Eleanor said to Elizabeth as she leaned her forehead against the wall that they were hiding behind. "Really?" Elizabeth said as she went to look over their hiding spot, but one look made her duck back down with a pale face. Elizabeth covered her mouth and closed her eyes because of the gore that she just saw. Eleanor placed her hand on her shoulder until the sound of the turret shooting stopped. "I think its done." Eleanor said as she looked over. "Yeah its over." She said as she stepped out from her hiding spot. "I think not!" A male voice yelled from behind her.

Eleanor turned around in time to see the underside of a boot fly at her before it hit her square in the gut. She was hit so hard that she flew off of the balcony and onto the pavement below.

She hit the ground so hard that she was seeing stars. All of the air was knocked out of her, she tried to remember how to breath. She tried to get up only to fall back down. She raised her hand and brought it to her forehead after she rolled herself over so that she was on her back. Her fingertips had blood on them. "Eleanor!" She heard Elizabeth yell. "Eleanor get up! You have to get up!" Elizabeth begged. But she was too dazed to think straight.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait guys, been a little busy with work but i hope to get back on track with updating at least once a day again. :)

* * *

Saviors Secrets and Lies

* * *

"Eleanor! You have to get up!" Elizabeth said after she used her own Skyhook to get to the ground floor safely. Eleanor laid on the pavement unmoving. Elizabeth was on the brink of panic as she dropped to her knees beside the unconscious girl. "Eleanor!" She yelled as she took her face in her hands. Eleanor had a stream of blood that was coming from her hairline, it flowed down her nose to her chin. Eleanor murmured something. "Eleanor..." She said as she brought her ear closer to Eleanor's face. "Eleanor say something." She said hoping that she would try again. "I said... That didnt hurt." Eleanor muttered as she opened her eyes to look up at Elizabeth's terrified face. "Your so pretty... Are you an angel?" Eleanor asked her quietly. "Err..." Elizabeth blushed madly as she looked around. "I think you may have hit your head pretty hard." She said with a chuckle as she helped Eleanor sit up.

Eleanor brought her hand up to her forehead before she looked at the blood that was on her fingertips. "I see stars." She said as she looked around. "Yeah you hit your head." Elizabeth said as she helped her stand. "Wah!" Eleanor yelped as she tried to take a step only for her to realize that the world around her was spinning. "Ok maybe you should sit down for a minute." Elizabeth said as she put her arm around Eleanor's waist to keep her on her feet. "What happened." Eleanor said as she shook her head, almost instantly regretting it as a wave of pain went through her skull. "Slate kicked you off the balcony." Elizabeth explained as she lead Eleanor into a small room that was just off the courtyard that Eleanor had fallen in.

She sat Eleanor down on a box before she stood over her and began to gently run her fingers through her hair in search of the injury. Eleanor blinked a few times before before she was able to form proper thoughts. After a few seconds she realized just what kind of position they were in. She was staring at Elizabeth's blue skirt as she felt the taller girl gently run her delicate fingers through her dark hair. A light blush appeared on Eleanor's face as she bit her bottom lip. Her heart quickened in her chest and she prayed to whom ever was listening that Elizabeth could not hear it.

As Elizabeth continued her search her fingers sent tingles from Eleanor's head to her toes. 'What is this?' Eleanor thought to herself as her blush grew. She was actually enjoying it. She had this breathtakingly beautiful girl once again helping her with her injuries. The thought of it made Eleanor's heart beat even harder and faster, making Eleanor think that there was no way in hell that Elizabeth could not hear it. "Here it is..." Elizabeth said quietly when she found the source of the blood. It was a just a cut and it was already beginning to swell. "Can you remember the fall?" Elizabeth asked her as she took a step back to look down at Eleanor with her hands still on either side of Eleanor's face, She arched a brow when she saw how flushed the girl was.

Eleanor thought for a moment. "Yes." She said as she remembered the boot that collided with her stomach... But that was not all. Eleanor's eyes widened. She had called Elizabeth pretty. Eleanor pulled away embarrassed. Come on, we have to get Slate." Eleanor said quickly desperately needed to get out of the small room that they were in. "Eleanor?" Elizabeth said worriedly thinking that she could not think straight at the moment.

Elizabeth watched as Eleanor left the room quickly. The only thing that she could do was follow her. "Where could he have gone?" Eleanor said as she brought her hand up to her head to feel the bump. "When you fell he tried to grab me but i got him pretty good with my skyhook" Elizabeth said as she looked up at the balcony. "I think he left a trail of blood when he ran." Elizabeth said as she looked at Eleanor. "Did he hurt you?" Eleanor asked concerned as she turned to look at Elizabeth up and down. Elizabeth had been so concerned for her that she did not give one thought to herself. "Im fine, he didnt get the chance to touch me." Elizabeth said with a smile when she saw how worried Eleanor looked for her.. "But i got a good chunk out of his leg." She said as she pointed to the skyhook on her arm.

Eleanor looked at it and saw blood on one of the blades. "Lets get up there and follow him." Eleanor said as she readied her skyhook before she looked around for a Freight hook. "Can you open up that tear again?" Eleanor asked. "With pleasure." Elizabeth said before she reached her hands up to pull at the tear.

* * *

"Hes this way!" Eleanor said as she followed the blood. It looked as if with every step the man took he had bled even more. Elizabeth could not help but feel a little satisfied that she was able to hurt him after what he did to Eleanor. She had been so scared when she watched her fall. And then Slate thought that since Eleanor was out of the picture he would be able to just take Elizabeth with out a problem. Well that turned out to be false. Elizabeth instantly swung her Skyhook at him, not out of fear, but anger. He tried to jump back but one of the hooks took hold of his thigh and a good chunk had been ripped clean off before he took off running.

Eleanor turned to look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth's brow furrowed when she saw that she still had the little stream of dried blood on her face. Eleanor brought her finger to her lips to tell Elizabeth to be quiet. "Hes in there." She said as she pointed to the room that had the replica of Elizabeth's tower.

Elizabeth nodded and followed Eleanor in.

There he was, sitting against the wall holding his leg. He looked up at them as they approached. He gave a sick smile and shook his head before he spoke. "So this is it, most my men are dead, only handfuls remain... Now its my turn, hm?" He said with a laugh. "Finally..." He said as he pulled his pistol out of his belt and handed it to Eleanor. "Finnish it." He said.

Eleanor looked at Elizabeth confused. She had her brow furrowed in confusion as well. What exactly was going through this man's head? "Comstock's men will be here soon." He continued. "I dont want them to have the privilege of ending my life!" He spat. 'Why are Comstock's men on their way?" Elizabeth asked a little scared, Thinking that it was for her. "I imagine the Prophet didnt like his Museum of poisonous lies being overrun by true heroes." Slate said with a chuckle.

Eleanor spun around and looked up towards the sky frantically when the sound of battleships echoed through the museum. "They are here." Slate said before he jumped up and grabbed a surprised Eleanor by the collar. "Finnish it!" He hissed as he slammed her against the wall. "Let her go!" Elizabeth said as she instantly took hold of one of his arms in an attempt to pry him off. "Finnish it!" He screamed as he pushed Elizabeth to the ground.

It was like the world slowed down. Eleanor watched as Elizabeth fell to the ground before she turned to look at the furious face of Slate who was just inches away from her own. She brought one hand up and punched him in the side of his face as her anger reached its limit. She then used her drill on her other arm, not to drill a hole into him, but to club him off... Hard.

He stumbled back holding the side of his head her drill had collided with. She didnt squeeze the lever hard enough to make it roar to life, only to make it come forward.

As he stumbled back Eleanor brought her arm back and then launched it forward causing her drill to collide with his bad leg forcing him to scream in pain before he fell to the ground.

Her instincts screamed for her to do it, she wanted to do it so badly. Her drill screamed to life as she jumped on him, grabbing the collar of his shirt with one hand and bringing the drill back with her other. Her teeth were clenched, and her breath was ragged. Eleanor's brow twitched as she looked into the terrified face of Slate. Her knees were holding his arms down, but he was not struggling... It was not like he could stop her from dealing the final blow... So why was it so hard?

Eleanor's brow twitched as the sound of her drill screamed in her ear. Her chest was heaving and her knuckles were white from the grip on his shirt and with how hard she gripped the drill... And finally... She took a breath and stopped her drill from spinning.

As it folded back up against her forearm she pushed herself off of Slate and made her way over to Elizabeth who was sitting on the ground a few feet away. She had seen everything. "What... WHAT WHY!?" Slate screamed when he realized that he was still alive. "Finnish me!" He screamed again.

Eleanor helped Elizabeth to her feet before the taller girl looked down at her confused. "You... You didnt kill him?" She said confused. "Despite the act... He is defenseless and weak. " Eleanor said as she looked at Slate who was looking up at her with fury in his eyes. "All he is, is a miserable, grumpy, spiteful old man." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have no reason to want to kill you, you are no threat to us, your men were, you are not." She said before she walked over to where he was sitting against the wall before he had jumped up and grabbed her.

She bent down and picked up the blueish purple bottle that laid there. "This is what we came for, nothing more." She said before she made her way over to Elizabeth, took her hand and lead her out of the museum with Slate still screaming after her. "If he wants to die... i will let Comstock's men deal with him." Eleanor muttered as his voice echoed off the walls.

When Elizabeth and Eleanor were far enough away where they did not hear Slate's screams of fury Eleanor let go of her hand with a sigh. "Are you ok?" Eleanor asked her as she turned to look at her. "Yes." Elizabeth said with a nod. "I just wasnt expecting him to be that strong, i just lost my footing was all." She said with a shrug. Eleanor nodded as she wrung her hands together a few times. "You didnt kill him." Elizabeth stated. "That must have been really hard." She said as she took a step towards the girl whom only moments prior went berserk. "It was... i wanted to kill him so badly..." She muttered. "But you chose not to." Elizabeth said slowly. "But i chose not to." Eleanor repeated with a nod.

After a few moments Elizabeth placed her hand on Eleanor's back and smiled. "Im proud of you." She said before she dropped her hand. Eleanor turned to look at her with a smile of her own.

"There is... One thing..." Elizabeth said as she brought her hand up to rub her chin. "What is it?" Eleanor asked her when she saw the look that was on Elizabeth's face. "For a split second..." Elizabeth said as she remembered watching Eleanor about to bring the drill down on him... Her eyes... "I could have sworn... Your eyes glowed." Elizabeth said as she looked at Eleanor who blinked a few times. "Really?" Eleanor asked her with a chuckled. Elizabeth nodded. "And here i was thinking i was the only one who hit their head." Eleanor laughed as she shook her head. "Seriously though, did you hit your head when you fell?" Eleanor asked her. Elizabeth shook her head. "It must have been the light or something." She said with a chuckle of her own. "Must have been, you would think i would know if my eyes could glow." Eleanor said with a smile.

Elizabeth looked at her for a few moments she could not help that her gaze lingered on the line of blood that was still on her face. "Come on." She said as she took Eleanor's hand and lead her down the steps just outside of the museum. "Sit." She said as she made Eleanor sit down on the bottom step before she walked over to a fountain.

Eleanor watched her confused as she dug into her bag and pulled out a white cloth before she dunked it into the water. She wrung it out before she came back over to Eleanor and sat down beside her. "Look at me." Elizabeth said as she placed her finger under Eleanor's chin to gently force her to look at her before she began to wash away the blood that stained her face.

Eleanor could not help but blush slightly as Elizabeth held her face there with her fingers under her chin. Once again her heart quickened as Elizabeth used delicate and careful strokes to wash away the crimson that Eleanor was not quite aware was there before, until she caught sight of the white cloth turning a faint shade of red.

When Elizabeth reached her chin and removed the last bit of dried blood she pulled the cloth away but her hand stayed under Eleanor's chin as she looked into Eleanor's eyes causing Eleanor to blush a bit more and her heart beat a bit harder. 'What has this girl done to me...?' Eleanor thought to herself. Only recently did she discover that whenever Elizabeth made contact with her, her heart sped up.

Elizabeth was in what seemed like a trance, she slowly began to lean forward as Eleanor watched her curiously. But she instantly stopped and pulled away as the sound of a bomb going off from inside the museum, followed by gunfire broke her trance. She was thankful for it. "Lets get out of here." She said as she grabbed the confused looking Eleanor by the hand and basically dragged her further away from the museum.

Elizabeth cursed herself. How could she lose herself in those eyes like that. She gave her head a shake. She had never been kissed, never been hugged by one whom cared for her, nor did she ever give any... She never actually had anyone who cared for her as much as Eleanor did... She wanted to so badly... But did Eleanor feel the same? She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at the Sky rail that they needed to ride to get back to where they needed to go. She looked back at Eleanor as she readied her own Skyhook. "Ready?" She asked. Eleanor nodded and watched with wide eyes as Elizabeth jumped at the sky rail basically leaving the shorter girl to wonder, what the hell just happened?

Eleanor, not wanting her to get too far ahead jumped on the skyrail and raced after her. She prayed that her landing would be a safe one. Eleanor looked around before she jumped off to be sure that there were no enemies. Her landing was unsteady as usual and she had to run to catch up to Elizabeth who had already started to make her way back to the fare. "Elizabeth! Whats wrong!?" Eleanor said when she caught up to her.

Elizabeth only looked over her shoulder. "We are in a hurry remember." Was all she said before she continued on her way towards the Elevator.

Eleanor bit down on her bottom lip when they stood in the small space. When the door slid shut and she felt the elevator start to move a thought came into Eleanor's head that raddled her heart. "Are you upset with me?" She asked not looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth instantly turned to her with wide eyes. "Of course not! Why would you think that?" Elizabeth said as she looked at Eleanor. "Well i did go berserk back there and i donno... Your acting strange." Eleanor muttered. In the short time Eleanor has known Elizabeth she had learned that the girl was Usually... Clingy... if that was the right word. Eleanor just thought it was because of the lack of human contact she has suffered though out her life when her father locked her in the tower. What ever was Going through Elizabeth's head sure seemed to send the taller girl into a frenzy.

"Eleanor i am not upset with you, What happen back there with Slate... Never changed how i look at you." She said as she looked down at her thimble as a light blush spread across her features. "Besides... Look at the choice you made. Even i have to admit i was not expecting it." She said with a chuckle. "You are full of surprises." she said as she turned to smile at Eleanor. But her smile faded when she realized that the girl was not even looking at her, Eleanor's gaze was fixed on the door that was in front of her, waiting for it to open. When it did she half expected the smaller girl to run.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed before she looked down at her thimble again. "I could never be mad at you Eleanor." Elizabeth said gently. "After everything you have done for me, what you are still doing for me... You are my savior." She said quietly. It was true, Eleanor had put her life on the line numerous times now. She had thrown herself in front of Elizabeth as if she was nothing more than a shield, she has charged at her attackers head on to keep them from reaching Elizabeth. And still the reason for all of this is unclear... What reason could there be? She wanted to find out, she needed to know... But still... From where she stands at that point Elizabeth saw Eleanor as her Savior and nothing could ever change that.

That seemed to catch Eleanor's attention. Never in her life did she think that she would be someone's Savior... She didnt turn to Elizabeth, her eyes remained on the door until it slid open. "Come on, time to get to that airship." She said as they stepped out.

The fog had seemed to have lifted a fair amount so it was easier this time to find their way though the streets.

As they stepped up to the generator that would help them reach the airship Elizabeth could not help but to smile in excitement. "I cant believe this! I am actually going to go to Paris!' She said as she jumped up and down a little where she stood. Eleanor looked at her and chuckled. "You seem excited." She said as she pulled out the bottle that contained the shock jockey valor. "Ever since i first read about Paris i wanted to go there." She said with a smile. "i mean i opened a tear once and stepped through when i was younger and had a taste of what it was like." She said as she remembered looking up at the Eiffel tower.

I only stayed for a little bit though before i came back..." She said as her smile dropped a little bit. Eleanor froze with her hand on the cork of the bottle, she was just about to pull it off when she realized something. "Wait, you could have left the tower through your tears?" Eleanor asked her with a brow arched. Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, well i used to... When i got older... I realized i could not control them as effectively." She said with a shrug. "I used to be able to go where ever i wanted, when ever i wanted." She explained. "But you always came back?" Eleanor said confused. "But i always came back." Elizabeth confirmed. "Why?" Eleanor asked her, not quite understanding the logic behind her decision. "My family." She breathed. "My mother is buried here, and... Despite everything... Comstock was still my father... I loved him... I dont know if i can say that now, now that i understand everything he has done... If i knew then what i know now, when i could control the tears... I would not have come back." Elizabeth explained. "When i realized how bad he was... I tried to open a tear and leave but i couldnt... I could not make a tear. And from that point on i could only open tears that i found." She said with a sigh.

Eleanor, with her hand still on the cork of the bottle blinked a few times, she was beginning to understand. Her father really did not want her leaving that tower. Why?

Eleanor gave her head a shake and pulled the cork off before she downed the contents of the bottle. After a few seconds of discomfort electric shocks were visible on her hands. "Yuck, this feels weird." Eleanor said before she threw the vigor at the generator making it spark to life.

Eleanor turned and smiled at Elizabeth. "We are almost there." She said with a chuckle. But Both her and Elizabeth looked up towards the sky as a voice boomed overhead. "Elizabeth! My sweet! She will betray you and leave you!" The voice said. Eleanor's brow furrowed as she slowly pulled out her pistol, unsure of what to think of the voice. "Come back to me! I will keep you safe." He said. Eleanor did not have to guess twice. It was Comstock. She loaded her gun when she saw gunships flying their way. "No! Father! Prophet! Whom ever you are! I will not go back! I will be your prisoner no longer!" Elizabeth yelled in anger. "This person, this girl has fed you nothing but lies and is leading you astray!" He shot back at her. "Eleanor has protected me father! She has helped me escape the cage that you forced me into!" Elizabeth said as she stood in front of Eleanor.

"Do you see what you have done! Eleanor! Do you see, I will not stand by and watch as you lead my lamb off the path i have worked so hard to pave!" He yelled as the gunships closed in. "Ok time to find cover." Eleanor said as she grabbed Elizabeth's arm and began to lead her to safety before the bullets began to rain down. "By the looks of it, it seems that our lift wont be here for at least a few minutes." Eleanor said as they ducked behind a wall. "Eleanor look! Turrets!" She said as she pointed up to a roof where a tear was. "Convenient." Eleanor said as she looked up at it. "A form of wish fulfillment." Elizabeth said with a shrug and a smile. "Open it! Open anything that will help us!" Eleanor said as she put her pistol away and decided on using the machine gun that was strapped to her back. "We will need all the firepower we can get right now... And keep your head down." Eleanor said before she sprang out from the hiding spot.

She rained bullets on every one of Comstock's men that she could see. When she was close enough she strapped her gun to her back again before she jumped up with her sky hook and took hold of the sky rail that was over the fair. "Ok... Time to give this a real try." She said to herself as the wind whipped though her hair. She sped up on the sky rail and started her drill. She held her breath and when she was close enough she let go and sent herself flying at one of the gunships. But instead of landing on the surface of the ship... She landed on her target... Which was one of Comstock's men who was using a rocket launcher.

She grit her teeth together as her feet made contact with his chest. She took hold of his Shoulder with one of her hands to keep herself from falling off and drew back her drill with her other. And with a furious scream Eleanor sent her drill into the man's head. For a split second the man struggled to try and throw her off, but soon he fell backwards with Eleanor still on him. "Kill her!" She heard a male voice cry. She looked up in time to see another man struggling with his gun, he had been Startled by her entrance. She jumped to her feet and rammed her shoulder into his gut sending him falling the floor.

Eleanor quickly pulled out her pistol after the drill folded up nicely against her arm, and shot him in the head. "One ship cleaned out..." She muttered before she launched herself at another Sky rail. She Aimed herself at the next gunship. Again she did the same, landed on a man and drilled his face.

Finally she landed back on the fair grounds. "Eleanor! Patriot!" Elizabeth screamed. "Patriot?" Eleanor questioned with a brow raised. "Whats a Patriot." She said as the sound of heavy footsteps met her ears.

Her eyes went wide when she turned to see one of the robotic men that she had seen from the museum. "Oh.." Was all Eleanor had time to mutter out before the Patriot drew back its gatling gun and hit her with it, sending her sprawling onto the pavement.

Eleanor instantly jumped back onto her feet and scrambled behind a bench to keep herself from being pumped full of led. "Too close." She said as she clutched her chest in an attempt to slow her beating heart. "Shoot the gears on his back!" Elizabeth screamed as she ran out from cover. Eleanor's eyes went wide. "Elizabeth! What are you doing!" She screamed when she saw the Patriot turn to Elizabeth.

Eleanor instantly pulled out her machine gun and fired bullets into the gears that were visible on its back. The attack seemed to stun the Machine man, but not only that, he also dropped his massive gun and his head flew off his shoulders. Seconds later the patriot was nothing more than a pile of broken parts on the ground.

Eleanor took one last quick look around down the barrel of her gun before she dropped it to her side with a sigh. She quickly looked over her shoulder in time to see their rail cart had just arrived. "Elizabeth! Time to go!" She said with a smile. She turned back around to see Elizabeth running towards her with a smile.

Elizabeth grabbed Eleanor's hand and pulled her onto the Rail cart. "Lets go." She laughed as they entered its cabin. Eleanor watched as Elizabeth excitedly pulled the lever that started the Rail cart before it started to move. "We are so close." Elizabeth breathed as she sat down with a smile. "This feels like a dream" She said as she looked out the window towards the station. She could see the Last Lady airship that they would be taking. "Finally... Freedom..." She breathed quietly.

Eleanor looked at Elizabeth as her last word was said. She understood the feeling that she was feeling, it was the same feeling that she got when she was making her way to the surface... It was quickly stolen when she was found and locked away in the mental hospital...

A feeling pinched Eleanor from the inside... When she got Elizabeth off this city... Where exactly did the person who gave her the job expect her to take her?

At that point the plan was to just get Elizabeth off the city safe and sound. So as of at the very moment Eleanor thought that Paris was the perfect place... But... Something told Eleanor that, that was not the plan... What were they going to do with Elizabeth when they had her... And who gave her this job?

Eleanor looked out the window at the blue sky as she scratched the back of her neck in frustration. Elizabeth was the key to her freedom. Once this person had her... Eleanor was going to have a normal life. She was to be set for life, money and all. No one would ever try to hurt her again, no more prisons, no more shackles, no more bad just freedom, free will, choice, something that she always wanted... To have a choice. Everything she would ever need, ever want would be given to her at the price of this girl... Eleanor leaned her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes. Was it worth it? She bit her bottom lip at the thought of being sent back to the mental hospital... A fate where she would be locked in a white room with only a foot by foot barred window and a single bed... So drugged up that she could barely function and think for herself. A life where she would be completely stripped of her free will, and no hope of escape.

"Eleanor?" She heard Elizabeth say. Eleanor did not pull away from the glass, she didnt want to show Elizabeth her guilty face. The face that said that she was not entirely sure that Paris would be where they were going, that it was freedom that waited for her below the city... That she was hiding so many things from her, that she lied... Was she really this girl's friend? Or was she... Just someone an unknown person hired to bring her to them so they wouldnt have to go through the trouble.

Eleanor felt a gentle warm hand against her back. "Eleanor?" There is was again. The so very gentle and caring voice that Eleanor did not deserve. Eleanor could not find her voice. She could not find the strength to turn around.

She felt the cushion on the seat that she sat on shift. She knew that Elizabeth was sitting beside her. Her hand still on her back, and not only that she felt Elizabeth lean her own forehead against the back of her shoulder as well... In an attempt... To comfort? Comfort that she did not deserve! She needed to tell her, needed to tell her everything... But she didnt know how, she didnt have the will power to. How could she tell a person who trusted her completely that someone had hired her to save her, and was being paid for this service. Nothing more.

Eleanor took a deep breath but kept her eyes closed when the cart stopped moving. "We're here." Elizabeth said gently as she rubbed slow circles into Eleanor's back, but Elizabeth quickly realized that Eleanor did not want to get up. Uncertain as to what was going on Elizabeth decided to give her a few moments. Had Everything that happened finally caught up with Eleanor? The killing of the men whom tried to stop their escape? Defending themselves? Almost dieing? Elizabeth had known that it was bothering Eleanor, she should have known just how bad...

Eleanor felt paralyzed. She felt guilty. She felt horrible. She felt as if she was the worst person who ever existed. Despite everything... Elizabeth's touch seemed to be what kept Eleanor from falling off the edge that she was barely teetering on. Then she felt Elizabeth's arm wrap around her midsection and pull her against the taller girl's body slightly. Eleanor felt completely torn. One half of her wanted to relax into her and enjoy the warmth of comfort. But her other half wanted her to push away because comfort from Elizabeth was the last thing that she deserved. She was keeping so many secrets from her... And now... What happens now...? Eleanor didnt know. Was she to take Elizabeth to her freedom that she has always wanted? The poor woman had been locked away in that tower her entire life, only wanting what everyone should have the right to have. Or was she to hand her over to the person who hired her if they ask her to do so? And in return get her own freedom at the cost of Elizabeth's?

Eleanor opened her eyes that only then did she realize that she had closed when she heard the sound of Elizabeth's voice say her name again. Her voice pulled her out of her trance. Her voice always had a special ring to it... One that always seemed to catch the attention of Eleanor's ears. "Lets go." Eleanor managed to croak out after she tore herself out of Elizabeth's grip and began to walk out of the cabin. Leaving a completely Concerned and worried Elizabeth sitting on the bench watching her, wondering just what the hell she should do. Eleanor felt her eyes burn into her back.

She breathed in the air when she opened the door. She knew that Elizabeth was right behind her. She knew that the slightly older girl was wanting to say something. Eleanor wondered if it was something along the lines of. 'Eleanor? What is going through your head? Why are you acting like this? Are you ok' Eleanor gave her head a quick shake before they followed the hallway towards the airship.

Eleanor placed her hand on the thick metal door of the airship before she gripped the Wheel. She needed to turn it hard to get it to open. After a moment the door was completely open and Elizabeth was the first one to set foot in it. "Wow." Elizabeth breathed as she looked around. After a few seconds she realized that Eleanor was still standing on the deck just outside of the shit.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip as she watched Eleanor for a few seconds. The smaller girl's gaze was on the ground. "Eleanor?" Elizabeth said. She watched as Eleanor blinked a few times after her name reached her ears. Elizabeth's heard ached at the sight. She looked broken.

Elizabeth stepped forward and took Eleanor by the hand and lead her onto the ship. "Come on, lets get out of here." Elizabeth said as she lead her over to the controls. Eleanor gave her head a shake before she nodded. "Thats where you enter the coordinates." Elizabeth said as she pointed towards some numbers that Eleanor looked at with a confused face. "Coordinates?" Elizabeth asked her. "Yes, airships use them to set a coarse." Elizabeth explained when she saw the blank look on Eleanor's face. She didnt know what Coordinates were? She should she was from the surface wasnt she? Elizabeth thought to herself a little confused. "Here Let me show you-" Elizabeth said before the sound of a telephone ringing caught her attention. "What the...?" She muttered as she turned around to see that there was a wall mounted phone not too far off from where they were.

Eleanor looked at Elizabeth before she looked at the phone. Somehow she knew...

Eleanor walked over to the phone before she took a breath and reached for the mouthpiece as Elizabeth watched her completely confused. "Well done.." The voice said from the box shaped device that was on the wall. "I have just heard word that you have her... And somehow i knew that you would go to the airship... Smart..." The voice went on. Eleanor raised her brow. "Is she safe?" They asked.

Eleanor looked back at Elizabeth who had taken a step closer as she too listened to the voice. "Yes, shes safe." Eleanor said as she turned back to the box. "Im getting her off this city." Eleanor said firmly. "Yes, i know." The voice confirmed. "What is he talking about? who is he?" Elizabeth said as she took another step forward. "Now... The next step of your job is to bring her to NewYork i will reach you again when you are closer." The voice said before they hung up.

Eleanor closed her eyes as tension filled the entire ship. She placed the mouthpiece calmly back down before she turned to Elizabeth who was taking a few steps backwards away from Eleanor. "You... A job... What?" She stuttered. "How did you think i knew about you." Eleanor finally spoke. "Well... I didnt... until i got here." She said truthfully. "But you need to listen to me-" Eleanor said as she tried to take a step closer. "No!' Elizabeth said as she backed up so much that her back rammed into the control panel. "No, Eleanor, just no, you listen to me! I gave you the chance, i gave you many chances to explain to me!" She went on. "Elizabeth!" Eleanor yelled catching her attention. "I know how this sounds, i know what this looks like but you need to listen now because right now i am the only thing that stands between you an- GAH!" Eleanor yelped as a wrench collided with the side of her head before she fell to the ground. "I am not going to NewYork just so you can finish you JOB." Elizabeth said as she dropped the wrench on the ground with a dull thud.

Eleanor's vision blurred but she fought the urge to fall into the black. "I dont care how much you are being paid Eleanor... I will not go from one prison to another... I am no ones prisoner... I just... I just never expected that this entire time i was also yours..." She said as she pressed buttons and pulled levers on the control panel. She paused for a moment and took a breath. "I thought you were different..." She said quietly. There was no reply.

Elizabeth turned to see Eleanor barely conscious and unmoving on the floor. A thin stream of blood was flowing from the side of her head where the wrench had hit her. "I trusted you.." Elizabeth breathed as she felt her heart break. She felt guilty for attacking her. She knew that Eleanor would never attack her back. Even if she had seen the blow coming... She would not have Attacked Elizabeth... But Elizabeth couldnt let her take her.

Elizabeth turned away from Eleanor and back towards the controls at the airship lifted and began to fly. "I fell for you..." She said quietly as she fought the urge to cry. The only reason she said that out loud was because She knew that Eleanor could not hear her, and now she knew that she would never get the chance to say it to her face. Not that she wanted to... She had fallen for the wrong person... She remembered how hard Eleanor had fought for her, she watched Eleanor almost get killed for her, she watched her kill for her... But actually... It was for what that person who had hired her was paying her. She wondered just what it was... That would make Eleanor want to hand another human being over.

She placed her hands against the control panel and hung her head as she closed her eyes tight. She had developed the worlds biggest crush, and probably more on Eleanor... The person who turned out to be nothing more than a hired... Thug... Despite her appearance, despite how young she was, despite everything Elizabeth had thought her to be... She was just a thug, not her savior, not her hero... A thug, hired by a man to find her and bring her to him.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and slowly looked over her shoulder to see Eleanor laying on the ground, her eyes were closed now. She was unconscious. Elizabeth groaned in frustration as guilt built up within her. She would be surprised if she had not cracked the girl's skull with how hard she had hit her. Elizabeth turned and leaned against the panel as she looked at her. She wondered just what it was she was going to do with her. She thought about throwing her out of the airship but she instantly shot that idea down. Eleanor still is the person who freed her...

Elizabeth did not have enough time to think of what it was she was going to do. The sound of Gunships surrounding her airship caught her attention. She looked out the window with wide eyes. "No!" Elizabeth yelled in frustration. As she pressed the controls frantically. It was the Vox, if they found her there was no way that she would be able to survive. They would find out that she was Comstock's daughter and that would be it. They would kill her were she stood... Only after they had there fun. She may have only read about half the things that her father had done to them... But from what she knew, it was bad. He had treated people like they were nothing more than animals. The Vox were the result, they were the uprising, the people who said that they would not take the abuse, the people who were standing up... The revolution.

The only thing she could do was land the ship and run. This time... She did not have Eleanor to fight for her.

She quickly brought the ship down on a part of the city before she pulled the door open. She looked back at the girl who was still unconscious. Elizabeth wondered about taking her weapons. But she shook her head. She was not that cruel. If she happen to wake before the Vox came she would need to defend herself. If she didnt wake... Elizabeth didnt let herself think about that. Instead she put one foot in front of the other and took off running, no one saw her, she was still free. And she would find another way off that god forsaken city, Without Eleanor's help. Without Anyone's help! She didnt need anybody! She couldnt trust anyone. An image of Eleanor's face, just before the phone call flashed in her mind. So broken and lost. Elizabeth shut her eyes tight and gave her head a shake. 'Put her out of your mind, you dont love her! You cant love her! She is nothing more than a beautiful LIE!' Her mind screamed as her legs pumped with every time her boot made contact with the pavement.

* * *

Here you go! Sorry its a little late... I tried to make it a little longer in an attempt to make up for the time.

Tell me what you think of the big turn around! The OMG what happens now!? Because i promise you... This is were things are going to get more interesting... Im going to stray from the original story and add a few twists and turns now. hahaha... Im so evil.

I hope you enjoyed.

TBC...

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

ATTENTION

To whom it may concern...

I am writing this story for fun, I am not looking for anyone to bash me for how I write. I know there are lots of people who like this story so Thank You to those who who have been kind enough in encouraging me to continue writing this, no really I enjoy reading your comments very much. :) makes me wanna keep writing this.

And to those who are so easily distracted by a few lower case i's... Well... That is really sad... I mean come on, something so small... If I see them I try and take the time to fix them.

My main goal is to have the story up for people to read. This is not a store bought book... This is something i have written for free... -.- Something i have taken time out of my scheduled to write, because I enjoy writing. Besides... Personally... I think a few errors here and there kind of add character... It reminds people that i am still human... And a little bit of a rebel.

However, I do promise that one of these days I will try and find time to go back and edit. I work a job where I am gone for 12 hours during the day, and sometimes the night as well. So I apologize that my 'Laziness' is bothering you so much.

Enjoy the new chapter.

And i am So very sorry if there is errors.

... Actually I am not... Haha :P

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wakey Wakey..." Eleanor's eyes fluttered open and close as a hand lightly patted the side of her face. "She's in a daze." A male voice said. "is she now... Here use this." There was a pause for a few seconds but then Eleanor jolted awake and tensed up as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on top her her head; drenching her from head to toe. She gave her head a sharp shake as she thought for a split second that she was still down in Rapture. "What..." She stuttered out when she realized that she was tied to a chair. "What is this!?" She demanded as she looked around.

It all came back to her. She was still on the Airship... Elizabeth had attacked her... Elizabeth knew about her being hired to find her... She remembered They were going to go to Paris... But then a phone call and Elizabeth had thought the plan had changed and Eleanor was taking her to Newyork instead... So she hit her with a wrench.

Eleanor released a frustrated groan as she hung her head as a pain went through her skull. "Hey! Stay awake!" Someone said as they pushed her shoulder back against the back of the chair, forcing Eleanor to look up at them. "Who the hell are you!?" They demanded. Eleanor looked up at a dark skinned female. She did not seem very happy to see Eleanor. "Im Eleanor." Eleanor said after a few seconds. "The False lamb?" She asked. "I guess so... Thats what people here think i am." Eleanor said as she blinked away the water that was dripping into her eyes. "Do you realize the commotion you have caused around Columbia lately?" She asked Eleanor as she took a step back. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her. "I imagine i have turned some heads." Eleanor breathed as she pulled at the rope that kept her hands bound.

"Yes well... Everything you have been doing has been blamed on the Vox." She spat. "Do you work for Comstock?" She asked. Eleanor looked up at her with her brow furrowed. "Of course not! Hes bloody crazy!" She said as she turned her attention back to her restraints. "If i could i would strike him down myself... Hes nothing but an annoying thorn in my side." Eleanor muttered as she struggled. But she groaned and gave up. "Is that so..." The woman said as she rubbed her chin as she watched Eleanor. "Listen... I need to find my friend..." Eleanor breathed as she looked up at the woman. "If he finds her..." Eleanor bit her bottom lip. "I dont know what he will do to her but it wont be good." Eleanor explained to her.

The woman's brow arched. "Really?" She asked. Eleanor nodded. "We were going to use this airship to get the hell off this city." Eleanor said as she looked around. "I imagine something went wrong. My men found you unconscious here on the floor, alone." She said as she looked down at her fingernails.

Eleanor looked down at her feet. "You could say that." Eleanor muttered. She needed to find Elizabeth and explain. Despite what the man had said on the Telephone... Eleanor had decided that she was not going to take her to NewYork... Paris had been the plan all along... Elizabeth just didnt give her the chance to explain before she hit her upside the head with a wrench. She needed to tell her everything. She just hoped that it was not too late.

"Alright... False lamb... Listen up." She said as she placed her hand on Eleanor's should to force her to look up at her again. "My name is Daisy Fitzroy... And it seems you could be of some use to me." She said carefully. "Your the leader of the Vox..." Eleanor said with wide eyes when she realized just whom it was that had her tied to a chair. "The one and only." Daisy with with a firm nod. "And you are going to work for me." She said as she pulled out a knife before she made her way around the chair that Eleanor was tied to.

Eleanor swallowed nervously when Daisy was standing behind her with the knife. Her eyes widened and she heard her own heartbeat in her ears when she felt the cold metal against the front of her neck. "You are either a friend to the Vox... Or your not." Daisy said as she pressed the blade a little harder against Eleanor's neck. Hard enough to break the skin and draw a bit of blood, but not hard enough to be lethal. "And trust me when i say... You do not want to be someone who is not." She said as she pulled the knife away from Eleanor's throat. Eleanor breathed out her breath that only then did she realize that she had been holding. At that moment her life was in the hands of the Vox.

Eleanor felt the Rope around her wrists being cut. What ever Daisy wanted her to do... She was going to have to agree... If she died... What would happen to Elizabeth? Eleanor feared for her safety. Why did she care so much? Guilt for hiding secrets?

She sighed and gave her head a shake when she realized that her hands were free. "You are going to do some work for me." Daisy said as she put her knife back in her belt. "The first thing i want you to do..." She said as she walked back around the chair so that she was standing in front of Eleanor.

Eleanor was rubbing her rope burned wrists as she looked up at Daisy. "There are some of Comstock's guards... They have been tormenting some people. People who work hard everyday." She explained. "Everyday to keep their families from starving." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that the work helps them much... These guards need to be taught a lesson..." Daisy said as she leaned in closer to Eleanor. "Get. Them. Out. Of the way for good." Daisy said in a hard tone as she shoved Eleanor's weapons into her arms. "And while you do this... Try and help these people anyway you can... They will contact me when the job is done." She said as she grabbed Eleanor's upper arms and pushed her towards the door. "When i have heard from them... I will contact you again." She said before she pushed Eleanor out of the airship.

Eleanor's eyes went wide and she felt her stomach do a back flip when she realized that there was no ground beneath her, instead... She was falling. "GAAAH!" Eleanor screamed but was cut off after a split second when her body hit the pavement. "Do what i ask of you, Eleanor... And i might think about letting you have your airship back." She heard Daisy call before the Airship flew away, leaving Eleanor laying on the ground in shock.

After a moment Eleanor gave her head a shake as she reached for her weapons. She sighed and slowly stood. Her body was killing her. She wondered just how long she had been out. She looked around and saw many 'Workers' around this part of the city working... They were being watched very closely by Comstock's guards... But.. There was a name that was plastered all over billboards, and the guards uniforms and it could be heard on the radio too. "Fink?" She asked quietly as she began to walk forward.

She ran her hands through her still damp hair as she looked around. She needed to do the job Fitzroy had asked her to do if she wanted that Airship back... But she also needed to find Elizabeth. How was she going to find Elizabeth...?

Eleanor sighed and peaked into buildings as she made her way through that part of the city. Everywhere she looked she saw slaves. It was a terrible sight. It didnt matter their skin color either. There were people from every race working there. It seemed as though this Fink guy 'hired' everyone who came to him looking for work and put them to work as slaves.

"What the hell are you looking at!" Her brow furrowed and she looked around confused, but then she felt a hand slap her on the back of her head. "Ow!" Eleanor yelped before she spun around on her heel. "Well!?" It was a guard. "I was just-" Eleanor began but he grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. "You should be working!?" He yelled. It was one of the guards.

Eleanor grunted and doubled over when she felt his fist collide with her stomach. "Get up!" He spat. Eleanor wheezed when she felt his boot against her stomach. He was going to beat her to death if this didnt stop. She felt the guards hands grab arms and force her to her feet before she felt his fist on the side of her face. She was on the ground again and stars were dancing in her line of vision. "Get the hell up! You havent learned your lesson yet you piece of scum!" He yelled. 'All this for just looking around?' She thought to herself as she struggled to her feet, but she was knocked back over and the next thing she knew was this man's boot was on her throat cutting off her air supply. "You not worth the air we breath." He said through clenched teeth as he pressed down harder. Eleanor struggled.

"Sir! Please! Let her go! She must be new!" She heard a lady's voice cry. Eleanor opened one eye and looked up at the guard who had his own furious eyes on her. "She doesnt even look orientated!" She cried. The guard grunted and lifted his boot off Eleanor.

Eleanor breathed in and rolled onto her side as she held her stomach. "Dont let me catch her slacking off again." He said as he kicked Eleanor one last time before he walked away chuckling.

Eleanor took deep breaths as she tried to relax. "Come on, you have to get up or he will come back." The lady said as she helped Eleanor up. "Come this way." She said as she took Eleanor's hands and pulled her along. Eleanor was still in a daze. Every now and then she mistakenly stumbled over her own two feet and almost ended up back on the cold concrete ground.

Eleanor limped but she was able to stay on her feet long enough for the woman to lead her into a hidden hole in the wall. "We are usually safe here." She said as she flicked a light on after Eleanor sat down on a hard mattress. Eleanor rubbed her eyes and looked at the lady. Her eyes went wide. "Your a child." Eleanor breathed. The girl looked at her with a furrowed brow. "How old are you?" Eleanor asked her. "I am fifteen." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not a child." She said firmly. The girl had pale skin that was covered in dirt, her hair was red and she wore ragged overalls that seemed to be stained with oil... And... Blood?

Eleanor ran her hands through her hair. "Why did he attack me?" Eleanor asked her. "They always do that." The girl said as she wrung her hands together. "You were lucky... Sometimes... They dont stop until they beat someone to death." She said as she looked down at her boots. "Thats what they did to my papa." She said quietly. "Why?" Eleanor asked her. "Entertainment." She said quietly as she looked back up at Eleanor. "They think its fun to hurt people...Sometimes they get two people to fight each other. They promise them lots of money if they win... But... In the end is it worth killing another human being for money...?" She said as she bit her lower lip. "Thats why they attacked my father." She said firmly. "He fought someone for money... He thought he could use the money... To get me out of this place... He won... And they only gave him 5 silver eagles." She said as she shook her head. "He demanded that they give him what he was promised... They killed him." She said with a sad sigh.

"Thats horrible." Eleanor said as she shook her head. "I dont like this place." The girl said as she rubbed her hands on her arms as she looked over to the entrance of the hiding spot. "I didnt recognize you." The girl said as she looked back at Eleanor. "I thought... Did Daisy send you?" She asked as she leaned forward a tiny bit with a hopeful look on her face. "As a matter of face she did." Eleanor said with a nod. "Then things are going to get better." The girl said as she pulled out a box. "Use this..." She said as she pulled out a red syringe. "And hurry... What ever you are going to do... Please hurry..." She basically begged as Eleanor reached for the syringe. 'What exactly am i supposed to do...?' Eleanor thought as she slid the needle under her skin. 'How am i supposed to get rid of all these guards..? Theres so many...' She thought to herself as her stomach began to turn uncomfortably.

* * *

Eleanor had stayed with the girl for a few more minutes before she decided to look around a bit more. She needed to find Elizabeth, if a guard would so easily attack her than Elizabeth didnt stand a chance. She prayed that she had a weapon at least.

The guards were so crooked. Eleanor saw how they looked at the workers... Like... They were nothing more than a pile of dirt that they were allowed to walk all over.

Eleanor felt her heart break when her eyes landed on smaller forms... Children, Children being forced to work their little fingers to the bone.

"You match the description perfectly..." Eleanor heard a man's voice say. "Dont you dare touch me!" The other voice made Eleanor's ears perk up and her eyes go wide. Elizabeth.

Eleanor took off running towards the voices. "You are coming with me!" The man yelled.

Eleanor ran down a back alley and almost instantly caught sight of a guard holding Elizabeth's arms against a wall, preventing her from moving. "Let me go!" Elizabeth demanded. "Comstock wants you, i am going to give you to him." He said through clenched teeth. Eleanor saw that the guard was not alone... There was a small handful of them surrounding Elizabeth.

"Comstock just said that he wanted her brought to him alive... We can still have some fun with her." A guard said as he grinned at his friends.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with fear. "Please just let me go! Please No!" She screamed as the group of guards closed in on her. Elizabeth kicked one of the guards in the groin causing him to double over, but he was back up within seconds. "Bitch!" He said as the back of his hand collided with the side of her face. She grunted in pain as he grabbed the sleeve of her blouse causing it to rip open.

"Get the hell off her!" Eleanor screamed as she charged at the guards with her drill spinning at full speed. "What the-" The man who had hit Elizabeth didnt even have time to finish his sentence before the drill was driven into his skull.

The group of guards jumped back with their batons ready. Eleanor stood in front of Elizabeth protectively as crimson dripped off the tip of her drill. Eleanor's eyes bounced off each of the guards. She could take them... She wanted to kill them. She pulled out her pistol the same time the first guard charged. She planted a bullet between his eyes, and sent her drill into the next Guards chest.

She grunted when she felt a baton hit her in the back of the shoulder causing her to stumble slightly but she was back up in an instant. She jumped at a wall and used her feet to kick off it before she landed on her attacker. She drew her drill back and sent it into his face, sending his crimson liquid spraying in all directions.

Eleanor looked around frantically for more enemies but exhaled when she realized that they were all dead now.

Eleanor slowly raised herself to her feet before she slowly turned to look at Elizabeth who was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. She had tears streaming down her face but she was completely silent. She just stared up at Eleanor.

Eleanor blinked a few times before she looked down at the dead man who was at her feet before she looked back up at Elizabeth. "Lets move to some place a little less messy." Eleanor said as she approached Elizabeth.

She did not lean down and help Elizabeth to her feet, no. Instead she extended her hand towards her. If Elizabeth took it than the girl accepts her help... If not... Then she has turned away from Eleanor... Not wishing to have her help. Eleanor would not blame her if she chose that.

Eleanor bit her lower lip as the seconds passed. She really did not want to leave Elizabeth there... Alone... Scared... In a dark alley... Where something unspeakable almost happened. But it was plain to see that Elizabeth was hesitant about trusting Eleanor...

Finally after what seemed like forever Elizabeth finally shakily reached for her hand. Eleanor could not help but to smile slightly. It was quickly replaced with a look of surprise when Elizabeth's body crashed into her own. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Eleanor's neck and buried her face into her shoulder as her body was completely consumed by sobs.

Eleanor; not quite sure of what to do; blinked a few times before she slowly wrapped her own arms around her. "Elizabeth... Its ok... Your ok, no ones going to hurt you i promise." Eleanor said gently as she continued to cry.

Eleanor looked around the alley after a few moments with her arms still around Elizabeth. "Come on, we need to move..." Eleanor said quietly as she slowly withdrew from Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded as she quickly wiped away her tears.

Eleanor took her by her hand and lead her deeper into the Alley. They made their way across a street and into another alley. When Eleanor was certain they were alone she turned to Elizabeth. But her head snapped to the side as the girl's hand collided with her cheek. "Ow..." Eleanor muttered as she shook her head. "Ok i deserved that..." Eleanor said as she rubbed her sore cheek.

She looked at Elizabeth who was looking at her angrily. But Eleanor watched as Elizabeth's face softened and she sighed. Elizabeth reached for Eleanor's cheek that she had just hit.

Eleanor flinched back and closed her eyes tightly; Expecting to be hit again. But she reopened them when she felt the soft warm hand of Elizabeth caressing a bruise that was where her temple was. "No... You didnt..." Elizabeth said guiltily, referring to both the slap... And when she hit her with the wrench. "You didnt deserve that... After everything... No... I shouldnt have hit you... I'm sorry..." Elizabeth said sadly.

Eleanor was silent for a second when she realized that Elizabeth still had her hand on her face. Eleanor gently wrapped her fingers around Elizabeth's hand and gently pulled her away. "Yes i did... i shouldnt have hid secrets like that." She said as she bit her lower lip. "I should have explained." Eleanor said as she took a step back away from Elizabeth and leaned against the wall. "I just... I didnt know what you would think of me if I told you." Eleanor said as she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground with her knees against her chest.

"Eleanor... I would not have thought any different of you... You released me from my prison, kept me safe, put your life on the line for me... No i could never... Even if the plan was to go to NewYork... I should just be happy that I am not trapped in that bloody tower." Elizabeth said as she sat against the opposite wall just across from Eleanor.

Eleanor looked at her with a furrowed brow. "I was never going to take you to NewYork." Eleanor said firmly. "That man may have said that... But I said we were going to Paris remember, that was the plan all along." Eleanor said with a firm nod. She looked at Elizabeth for a few moments before she bit her lower lip. "Really?" Elizabeth said as she felt the guilt within her really begin to build. Eleanor nodded before she hung her head for a few seconds.

"But... Isnt that the job? Take me to where he wants you to?" Elizabeth asked her. Eleanor shrugged. "I guess..." She said as she pulled her shoulder bag over her head and began to dig through it. "Its hard to explain everything... Because most of its a blur... When he gave me the job he had my memory wiped so that i couldnt remember him, dont ask me why cause i dont remember." She said as she pulled out a few photos. "Bits and pieces are coming back though... But here." She said as she handed the photos to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took them with a brow arched. "What are these?" Elizabeth asked her as she looked down to see a photo of herself within the tower. And another of the tower. "I was given a box and was told not to open it until i reached a no turning back point." Eleanor said as she closed her eyes as she remembered. "He told me that the job was to find a package and bring it to safety." Eleanor said quietly before she opened her eyes to see Elizabeth looking at her confused. "I didnt know that the package was you... When he said package... I thought... You know, Box or envelope." Eleanor said with a shrug. "When i saw those photos... I realized how serious this job was..." Eleanor said as she leaned her head back against the wall. "I was told that as i go along in the job things would be explained to me. The writing on the back of the photos told me to find you, and you were in that tower." Eleanor said.

"Honestly... Even now I am unsure of what to think of this job." Eleanor breathed. "Then why did you take it... How much was he giving you to find me?" Elizabeth spat. She didnt like the thought of someone putting a price on her head. "Do you really want to know?" Eleanor asked her slowly. "Yes, i would love to know how much it took for you to do this job." Elizabeth said as she grew a little frustrated at the thought of Eleanor being nothing more than a hired thug.

Eleanor closed her eyes and placed her forehead against her knees. "Freedom." Eleanor said quietly.

Elizabeth blinked a few times, unsure if she heard that right. "What?" Elizabeth asked. "I said freedom, I was offered freedom... Something that it seems i am not allowed to have..." Eleanor said quietly as she turned her head to the side against her knees so that she could look down the alley. "...Freedom...?" Elizabeth asked.

Eleanor closed her eyes and took a breath. "Elizabeth..." She said quietly. "Yes..?" Elizabeth said as she waited for an explanation. "Would you like to hear a story?"

* * *

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Haha it seems that Eleanor's suit has urked some attention. Good haha :) All I will say without ruining anything is all ties will come together at the right time, and only then will you understand its significance. Haha patience... :) And enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side slightly as she watched Eleanor. Freedom? What did she mean by that? "You and I are very much alike." Eleanor did not even raise her head as she spoke. "You spent your life locked up in a tower on a city that is floating in the sky." Eleanor said as she closed her eyes. "I spent mine locked up in a laboratory in a city beneath the ocean." Eleanor said quietly. Elizabeth blinked a few times as she processed what was just spoken to her. "A city... Beneath the ocean." She said as she tried to make sense of it.

Eleanor sat up and looked at her for a few seconds before she chuckled. It was not a humorous chuckle it was more like a... 'I knew it... You wouldnt believe me' Chuckle.

Elizabeth's brows furrowed. "You were locked away from the world." She stated. Eleanor nodded. "Yes." She said quietly. "Under the Ocean?" Elizabeth asked her. Eleanor nodded again. "How is that possible? A City beneath the Ocean?" Elizabeth breathed, she was not quite sure that she believe it. "How is it possible for a city to float in the sky?" Eleanor shot back with a shrug. "True." Elizabeth said with a slow nod. "Why were you locked away?" Elizabeth asked her. "Because my mother was crazy. She tried to make me the first Utopian, the perfect person. I was the Lamb down in Rapure, like you are the Lamb here in Columbia." She said carefully. "Perhaps that is why i was given this job...? I dont know..." Eleanor said with a shake of her head.

Elizabeth looked at her sadly. She could see that there was a lot more to this story. Probably more than what could be summed up in something as simple as words. "So you understand me pretty well than?" Elizabeth asked her. Eleanor shrugged. "I know what its like to be lonely, to want a family, and to want to be free." Eleanor said as she leaned her head back against the wall.

Elizabeth looked around unsure of what to say. But then her eyes landed back on Eleanor who was looking up at the sky. She was looking as if she was distracted. "How did you escape..?" Elizabeth asked her curiously.

Eleanor bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. "My father... He did everything in his power to help me reach the surface..." She reopened her eyes and looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands before she looked back up at Eleanor to see the smaller girl watching her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "But your free now? Why..?" Elizabeth didnt even finish her sentence. Eleanor looked away and bit her lower lip. "Because when I reached the surface, after people found me, they wanted to know my story... They thought i was crazy and had me sent to a mental hospital." Eleanor said as she shook her head. She turned back and looked at Elizabeth with haunted eyes. "They drugged me and took away my free will, I lost at least three months of my life, three months that i cant remember..." Eleanor said quietly.

Elizabeth's brows furrowed in concern. "They locked you away.. And... For... Oh god.." Elizabeth said as she brought her hands to her mouth. No wonder Eleanor didnt want to tell her. Elizabeth was angry with the people responsible for locking her away. Do they realize just how bady they scared Eleanor's ability to trust anyone? How could someone do that to someone like Eleanor. "Thats why..." Eleanor trailed off for a second before she turned away, suddenly a trash cane nearby seemed very interesting in Eleanor's eyes. "Thats one of the reasons i didnt tell you... I thought... You would see me like everyone else did... Just a crazy girl who should be locked away." Eleanor said as she bit her lower lip.

Elizabeth shook her head as she felt her heart crack a little bit. "Eleanor, I could never think that." She said gently. "Ever."She said firmly.

Eleanor slowly turned her head to look at Elizabeth "When a man came to me and asked if i would do a job for him in exchange for freedom, a life that would be set, where everything I could ever want and ever need would be right there... Of course I said yes... Because I wanted out of that place so badly..." Eleanor went quiet and sighed before she shook her head.

"You just wanted out..." Elizabeth said quietly. Eleanor nodded. "I never thought that this mission would be this serious..." She sighed. "I should have thought it over... And not only that... I should have explained the situation to you the first chance I had." Eleanor said as she shook her head sadly. "I am so sorry..." Eleanor whispered before she buried her face into her knees.

Elizabeth watched Eleanor for a few seconds before she finally stood and made her way over to her and sat down beside her. Eleanor was completely silent, she didnt even say anything when Elizabeth wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against her own body. This time, despite the few moments it took Eleanor to process the situation... She relaxed into Elizabeth's touch.

Elizabeth could not help but to smile. 'Thats a girl.' She thought to herself as she rubbed circles on to her back.

It would take some time but Elizabeth knew without a doubt that Eleanor would not start to trust her. She knew that there were still bits and pieces of her story that were missing from her explanation but Elizabeth was not picky. She could wait. And this time she knew that when Eleanor was ready she would tell her, herself.

But then her brow furrowed as one question came to her mind, one that could not wait. "Eleanor...? You said that the plan always was to take me to Paris... And not NewYork... What will happen to you when he realizes that you are not going to finish the job?" She asked carefully. Eleanor raised her head a little bit and rested her chin on top of her knees. She pondered this for a moment. "I guess I dont get what i was offered." She said with a small shrug. Elizabeth felt her heart stop in her chest. Did that mean...? "They will make you go back to the Mental Hospital..." She breathed. She didnt even notice that her hold on Eleanor tightened ever so slightly. "So be it." Eleanor muttered. "No, I wont let that happen." Elizabeth said firmly.

Eleanor only looked at her and shook her head. "And I wont sent you to a man, whom of which I dont know, and dont know what he wants with you." Eleanor said not taking her eyes off her. "For all we know... He knows about your special... Talent... And wants to do something with it." Eleanor said carefully. "Which means you would probably be locked away again." Eleanor said quietly. "I wont be responsible for that." She finished with a sigh.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip before she opened her mouth to speak. "And I wont take away your freedom." She said as she gave Eleanor a tight hug.

Elizabeth made a silent promise that she would figure something out. She would not let them take Eleanor back to that place.

* * *

Eleanor explained as much as she could about Rapture and her experience there. She had explained about her father and their escape that had been completely full of blood sweat and tears.

Elizabeth had gained a much better understanding about Eleanor, And yet she felt as thought there was so much more to know about Eleanor than whats meets the eye.

They had left the Alley and Eleanor seemed very paranoid. "Whats wrong?" Elizabeth asked when she and Eleanor ducked behind some boxes. "Well... It seems that Airship has been taken by the Vox... And long story short... Fitzroy now has me doing jobs for her." She explained quickly. "If I do what she says we get the Airship back." Eleanor whispered to her as a guard walked by.

Elizabeth nodded as she watched Eleanor closely. Not that she didn't understand why Eleanor was so paranoid around the guards after what had happened... But something wa still off. She could not help but also take notice the faint limp that Eleanor was trying so hard to hide. There was also an anger in Eleanor'eu eyes when she looked at the guards Passing by... Especially one in particular.

He was a heavily built man with blond hair and blue eyes. He also has a mustache on his upper Lip. There was something about him that made Elizabeth's stomach turn, and it was obvious that Eleanor felt the same way. She watched as the smaller girl shrunk a tiny bit more behind the boxes until he passed.

She waited a few seconds before she peaked her head out from behind the wooden boxes to look around before she stood. She turned towards Elizabeth. "Come on, i know a safe place we can go for now... At least until i finish what Fitzroy wants me to do." She said before she lead the way away from the alleys. "Then we will get the hell away from this place." Eleanor muttered as they drew close to what looked like a workshop area where lots of people were hard at work... Too hard.

As they made there way by a group of people Elizabeth could not help but noticed just how much their fingers were bleeding. "My god..." She muttered under her breath as Eleanor lead her into a work shop.

She stayed off to the side as she watched Eleanor make her way over to a young looking woman, She was dressed in ragged clothes and looked exhausted.

"Hey." Eleanor said as she tapped the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned around and her face just lit up when she looked up at Eleanor. "You came back." She beamed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around a surprised looking Eleanor.

Elizabeth's face may have shown a small smile but she could not help but feel slightly jealous towards the girl who had her arms around 'Her' Eleanor. She gave her head a shake and brought a hand up to her forehead when she realized just what she had just thought. 'HER' Elneaor? Oh dear god... Elizabeth thought as she shook her head. 'What is wrong with me.' Her mind asked her as she watched as the girl pulled away from Eleanor.

Eleanor turned towards Elizabeth. "This is Elizabeth." She said with a smile. "She is going to help." She said carefully. The girl nodded. "Go rest." She said as she pointed to the wall. "You two look terrible. And Eleanor i found some more medicine... They may not be very strong but they are better than nothing. In the brown box on the desk." She said before she turned back to what she was doing.

Elizabeth raised a brow but followed Eleanor to the wall. Seconds later a hidden room was revealed and they slipped inside.

Elizabeth bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Eleanor limp towards the desk that was against the far wall. "Medicine?" She asked Eleanor as she lifted the lid off the top of the wooden box before she pulled out a small syringe. "Um yeah..." Eleanor said as she turned her head in Elizabeth's direction. "I... Um... Met a new friend." She said before she jabbed the needle into her forearm. "Eleanor..." Elizabeth sighed. Despite the girl's ability to keep secrets... She was not a very good liar. "The guards are not very nice." Eleanor said as she flexed her hand a few times before she sat down on the edge of a near by bed.

"The guard that we saw." Elizabeth began almost not wanting to ask. "Did he hurt you?" She asked. Eleanor nodded. "He gave me a welcoming party with his fists and boots." Eleanor said with a chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood.

But Elizabeth ran her hands though her hair as her worry, concern, and anger began to build. "How bad?" Elizabeth asked her as she looked down at Eleanor sitting on the bed. "Enough were i will be hurting for a bit." Eleanor shrugged. "Elizabeth I am fine, I promise." She said with a brow furrowed. "You dont look fine." Elizabeth said as she sat down beside Eleanor. "You were limping the entire way here." Elizabeth said as she took Eleanor's hand in her own.

Eleanor looked down at her hand that was now in Elizabeth's for a few seconds before she shrugged. "Really i am fine." She said as she squeezed Elizabeth's hand before she smiled at her and flopped back onto the bed. "But I will say that i am exhausted..." Eleanor finished with a yawn.

Elizabeth chuckled slightly as she looked down at Eleanor. She was not surprised to find that she was out like a light a few minutes later.

Elizabeth Laid down beside Eleanor with a smile on her face before she used one of her fingers to move a strand of dark hair out of the girl's face. "Sleep well Eleanor." She whispered as she watched over her savior as she slept.


	14. Chapter 14

So here is a quick chapter and a note. I have been receiving a ton of PMs from people telling me about how bad this story is and how bad my spelling and grammar is, I have also been told numerous times that I should just give up on this story and just stop writing it. (HA AS IF!) First of all I have already said before that I know that it is bad, You try writing on a tiny ipod.

So here is what I am going to do. Hopefully this will put a stop to the influx of spam that is plaguing my email. Updates for this story have been slowed right down. If you have not already noticed I am going back to all my chapters and correcting them thus slowing my updates.

As I have said before it is very hard for me to find time to correct my chapters... So I am taking the time from actually writing my chapters and going back to correct.

I am sorry to those who are reading this. I will keep updating I promise. I wont quit! But Obviously people see it necessary to harass me until I have corrected every chapter.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Eleanor slept. She learned... Well she already knew from when Eleanor managed to catch a few hours of sleep when they were going after the shock jockey that she was a very restless sleeper. She would stir, her brow would twitch and she would mutter things. Sometimes Elizabeth could not understand what she was saying but every now and then she could make out a few words like, Splicers, Mother, No, And Father. Other than that Elizabeth was still trying to understand what she was saying.

But at that moment Elizabeth was running her hand gently through her hair and whispering soothing words as the smaller girl whimpered in her sleep as she curled into herself. Elizabeth wondered just what kind of nightmares plagued her mind, with what she knew about Rapture and now what shes going through to keep Elizabeth safe here... She could not even begin to imagine just what was going through her mind. All she could do was try and sooth her. She didn't want to have to wake the poor girl, she knew sleep was hard to come by for her... But if she had to she would...

Elizabeth herself was not tired at all. Despite everything she found herself to be wide awake. She just simply lay there beside Eleanor, listening to a clock that hung on the wall tick.

Eventually her eyes drifted shut and she found herself in a deep sleep. When she reopened them Eleanor was gone. Instead she found the little girl sitting at the desk looking down at papers.

"Hey." Elizabeth said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up and watched as the girl put down what she was looking at and turn to see her. "Hi." She said with a small smile. "You have been asleep for hours." She said with a small giggle. Elizabeth smiled. She looked around in hopes of seeing Eleanor somewhere in the hidden room. "Where...?" She began, but she didn't even get to finish her sentence before the girl interrupted her. "Eleanor went out to work on the task that Fitzroy gave her." The girl said before she even heard what Elizabeth was going to say. "Oh." Elizabeth muttered as she looked down at her feet. Honestly she was a little hurt by the fact Eleanor did not wake her.

After everything that had happened it seems that Eleanor saw it necessary to leave Elizabeth behind for her own protection. Elizabeth knew that Eleanor was protective but what about Eleanor herself? No one was there to watch her back.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed when she realized that she did not know the name of the girl who was sitting at the desk not too far away from her. "So..." Elizabeth began. "I don't think we introduced ourselves." Elizabeth said with a soft chuckle. "I am Elizabeth." Elizabeth said as she motioned to herself. "I know." The girl said calmly as she turned back to her desk and began to look through the papers again. "You... Do?" Elizabeth said with a brow raised. The girl nodded. "Of course." She said with a giggle. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone does, Comstock has a bounty on you're head." She said slowly. "But don't worry no one here will turn you in." She said as she looked over her shoulder at a shocked looking Elizabeth. "The only people you need to worry about are the guards... They will turn you in, in a heart beat." She said with a dark chuckle.

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Oh, I am Alice." She said before she looked down at her desk once more. "You will be safe here... I think Eleanor caught on that you are not safe outside right now... That's why she didn't wake you... She also told me to keep an eye on you as you sleep." Alice said as she dug into a drawer that was on her desk.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and nodded as she slowly looked over towards the hidden door. She desperately wanted to see Eleanor walk through just so that she would know that she was safe.

Elizabeth knew that Eleanor was not in the best of shape before she had fallen asleep... Eleanor was good at hiding it. But Elizabeth proved to be even better. She could read Eleanor like a book.


End file.
